gift from the past
by elsac2
Summary: klonnie fic , it is an au still supernatural starts after prom night, pregnant Bonnie leaves Mystic falls in attempt to offer her unborn child a chance at a calm life but five years later she is forced to knock at klaus door seeking for his help and protection bringing with her the gift and secrets of the past but also trouble. is what have been once can be revived? klonnie endgame
1. fear as a gift

_**I disclaim everything except my love for klonnie,**_

 _ **This is my first klonnie fanfic so future reader be nice and only forwarding criticism will be tolerated. I love the klonnie pairing and still feels like I have been robbed; but thanks to the fanfic writer, I have my little heaven. So I wanted to participate and make other happy too, you know how it goes I am a bit slow in update but will try my best. Moreover, if you read my Bamon fic do not worry I will work on them too. Lovely please review it help for confidence and get the muse working and happy, now enjoy the story and feedback if you like it so I know I am doing something right, enjoy my lovelies**_

* * *

 _ **Fear as a gift**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

Heretically, she knocked on the colonial style door. Her cage wild heart was rapidly pumping blood through her body; erratic loud sounds were escaping from it and swallowing every noise around. It was immersing her in a deafening silence. She was scared, her body was shaking and violent wave of tremors were shaking the hand knocking frenetically at the door.

Never had she feared so much for her life. Never had she needed protection from anyone. She was capable to defend herself; but the predicament she found herself engulfed in was highly dangerous .They found her, they would not fail to seize what she held dear.

Once again, she desperately knocked on the door, she wished she could stand somewhere else however, she found herself standing in front of an old plantation house, and it was dating from the dark ages of slavery. This time, choice was taken away from her; she had run out of plausible options. Standing there and knocking on this door were actions of a desperate woman.

Fear ran through her entire body, it couldn't be blame on the dark night surrounding the mansion, the threatening calm or even the silencing emptiness coming from the house, which could not be more dreadful than what she had to confront once that door opened. How was she supposed to break the news? How one could reveal such truth? Everything that had happened since the last time she saw him, the secrets born from that one lonely night.

After her tumultuous high school year, she had not faced him. The last time she laid eyes upon him was the fatidic day when he came to support her best friend during their graduation ceremony. It was that monumental day, she made the heartbreaking decision to leave town, and hide something big from him and everyone.

She looked back at her car and her face crumbled under the weight of worries. She needed to see him; she knocked again but the response was the same. No one seemed to be in! She swallowed a sob, she felt hopeless. This man was her last resort, the only way she could have a fair fight, it was even more: it was her chance to win. She could try to fight with all her strength but never would she allow them to take him from her. She turned away from the door; now she was facing her car already walking away from their only chance to survive. She took a last regretful glimpse at the door; she slowly descended the small stairs. Fatigue embraced her body and mind. What was she expecting? She hadn't tried to contact anyone from her old life, since she had left town to protect her son from all of them and mostly him, she hadn't look back once. Now she needed to seek his help. The irony wasn't missed on her.

She finally made it to her car when the door cracking open attracted her attention. Through the opened door, a small blond Lady threw a worried look at her; suddenly she became aware of her own appearance. Her hair was messy; from what had been a neat bun earlier, little brown chocolate locks were escaping. Anguish transformed her usual ethereal appearance; small cuts covered her pretty little face. Fear could be read in her eyes; due to the tears she shed few minutes ago, they had acquired a glossy shine to them.

* * *

Eventually, the young woman talked to her, the worried expression on her interlocutor feature helped dragging her out of her own introspection.

"Miss, is there anyone you want to see? "She respectfully inquired, as she tried to make light of the physical state of the petite woman standing in front of her.

"Is Klaus Mikealson here?" a shaky voice answered. The owner of the said voice was trying to smooth her appearance.

"Sorry miss he isn't present for the moment but Mr. Elijah is here. If you want to meet him instead." With a supporting look toward the woman with the strange appearance, the maid replied.

"Will Klaus be back soon?" she simply asked, as she neglected the previous information.

"Probably miss." The other woman replied

"Is there a place where I can wait for him?" the petite woman pressed.

"I suppose yes but I need to announce your presence to Mister Elijah, miss." Finally, the woman said, smartly trying to inquire her name.

"Bonnie Bennett"

The maid walked on a contemplative Elijah, the original had grown quite worried since his sibling and he had taken back New Orleans. New threats had surface and keeping control over witches and werewolves was hard. The newborn vampires were hard enough to manage. The young house employee interrupted his thoughts.

"Mister Elijah there is a Bonnie Bennett outside; she wants to meet Mr. Klaus." she said in a low voice.

The mention of that particular name oddly surprised Elijah. From the entirety of their past's ghost, Bonnie Bennett was the last one he had expected to reencounter in his immortal life. The young girl had simply vanished five years ago. It had come as a shock to her friends but to Elijah, it was only a bit of a surprise. The real surprise was how long she had stayed in the little town. After all the tragedy that happened to her, some in which his family had played a fair part in orchestrating it was overdue when she left. In addition, her so-called friend who had exploited her magical talent had had a heavy hand in her demise.

However to have her at their door was the ultimately surprising. And she was looking for his brother; water must have frozen in hell a thousand time. He was highly intrigued; giving a small nod, which was a sign of agreement to let her in, he raised his head also making sure to vocalize it:

"Please Miss Lidia do direct her to the parlor where I would be waiting for her."

Coming to the door, she found Bonnie supporting her weight on her car. In the few minutes she had been inside, Bonnie had fixed her hair and healed her cut. Her beauty astounded Lidia; she wondered what such angelic being would want from her master.

Bonnie opened the car and carried the small frame of her sleeping child, they had a long road and her little baby boy was deeply sleeping. Lidia directed her to the parlor where she was offered a seat; she sat and quickly redirected her eyes on Lidia, whom asked if she needed anything. She politely declined and the other young woman left the room.

With a stoic look, Bonnie was observing the sleeping form of her child. She had kept him away from this life so long, now she had no other choice but to bring him into unstable and despicable horror that her old world offered. She had renounced everything for him. Absently she kissed his dirty blond curls, still holding the flow of tears threatening to break the barrier of her eyelids; she took a deep breath and the calming scent of his shampoo.

Her thoughts imprisoned her so much that she did not notice the door opening. Elijah entered the room and he saw the frame of a small woman, she was holding a little child. Indubitably, this story was taking an interesting twist. To summarize this already incongruous situation, Bonnie Bennett was sitting inside the Mikealson's home holding what was clearly a little boy. Considering her shaken demeanor, she was plausibly in trouble, and to add to the odd she was seeking for his brother.

"Miss Bennett!" Elijah said trying to gain her attention

"Elijah!" Bonnie said trying to regain her composure, during this entire night, she had been in a verge of a breakdown, but now was obviously not the appropriate moment to break in tears.

"May I help you?" He pursued with a constricted tone, which was supposed to ease her.

"Thank you, but the only one that can help me is your brother." with a tone that did not let room for protestation of any type, She attempted to close the conversation.

 _She didn't change a bit_ Elijah thought. She was still that proud, strong woman, and she appeared even stronger than the young girl he once knew. Similarities with her young self could not been missed, her stubborn chin was still present and her defiant attitude had grown stronger but the difference were also unmistakable. She emitted more power, he noticed and she was collected, she was more in control.

Surely, her demeanor let him in the possibility of her being in trouble but she seemingly looked calm. That little odd fact worried Elijah, if such woman needed help then the trouble must have been of inhuman proportion.

"Okay but can you tell me what brings you back to us, if it is no trouble of course?" trying to gather element to clarify the blurred picture creating in his mind, Elijah opposed to the abrupt end of conversation with the young woman.

"That is for Klaus to hear, I am sorry will I get to see him today? I really have no time to waste. And if he is not coming today, I have nothing to do here." The little witch stated uncaring to come across rudely.

* * *

Elijah heard the agitation in Bonnie voice. Probably uncomfortable in his mother's arms, the little boy chose that moment to awake from his sleep.

"Mommy?" A little baby voice said whilst to remove what proof left of his sleepiness, he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes Teo, mommy is here. Everything is fine! "Bonnie said placing a kiss on his for head.

"Are we there?" the little boy continued. He was trying to connect the image of his present location with his previous memories but everything was new.

"Yes we are! Now go back to sleep." She said but Teo already left her arm and walked toward Elijah. He grabbed the vampire's tailored pants with his chubby hands.

"Hi mister, wow you're so tall!" with a voice translating his awe, He said so innocently and smiled to Elijah.

The original froze; tremendous amount of time wasn't needed for him to connect the dot. The blond curls, the dimple, those were very distinctive features. He remembered his brother's younger version. It was undoubtable; this boy was a carbon copy of his brother with only the exception of his green eyes, which obviously was a physical trait he inherited from his mother. In addition, his skin was a shade lighter than Bonnie's skin was.

"Miss Bennett!" still shocked Elijah said in a voice he didn't recognize as his own whilst he was trying to figure out when it happened.

Bonnie ignored him and called for Teo who did not bulge, the toddler focused on his previous task, which was trying to get Elijah's attention by pulling on his pants. When Elijah finally looked at him, the boy offered his brightest smile.

"Hey young sir, what is your name?" voice strike by tumultuous emotion, Elijah asked the little boy.

"Niteo but mommy calls me Teo," he said to the original whilst his face kept the joyous expression.

"Teo it is then, Elijah." The vampire replied pleased by the name, which was a Latin word withholding the meaning of clear light

"Ejiaha" the little boy tried to repeat; his failure to say perfectly the name brought a frown on his face, that little crease made Elijah smiled.

Bonnie observed the scene with a hint of worry. She dread the possible attachment of her son to the Mikealson, now under her own eyes, everything done the last years to avoid that mere possibility was meticulously being undone. Fear kicked in, it took a hold of her reason. A question made its way in her mind and brought torment on its path, lifting rightful interrogation. _What will happen once this situation ends?_

Could she go back to her life in Chicago or would they fight to keep her son? _No! She_ _had nothing to fear from Klaus, he wasn't the one to have any paternal instinct._ She tried to convince herself so she would be consoled from her fear. Now was not the rightful time to worry about the eventuality of an unnecessary custody fight, dangerous people were after her son. Her magic, even at its highest was an insurance of safety, it would not be enough to fight and win. More importantly, it would do the minimal to keep Teo safe.

Bonnie walked up to Teo, to the joy of the little boy she lifted him up and from his little mouth, chuckles found their way. He turned to face his mother and pointed a finger toward Elijah, he added with an excited voice "mommy I have a new friend, Ejiaha."

Bonnie smiled to him, _trust her son to consider a thousand year old vampire a friend_. The little boy statement made Elijah happy; he couldn't wait for his brother to discover the existence of his son. He was certain Niklaus would be overwhelmed, mostly after the tragedy that happened three years ago. The chance to have a son came as a redeeming feature. However, did Klaus was informed of his child's existence?

"Miss Bennett, does he know?" Elijah asked his voice filled with concern

"If you are talking about Teo, he knows who his father is. But Klaus doesn't and he probably would have never known if…" She left the rest of sentence unfinished and immense pain took siege on her face.

It helped Elijah understand that whatever the reason that made her come today; it had to do with the child and his safety. Teo started yawning; the small sound dragged Elijah out of his mind.

"Lidia", the small young woman appeared and asked Elijah needed her to do.

"Please prepare the guest room for Miss Bennett." Elijah answered her question

"Yes sir." the maid hastened to reply.

Bonnie was ready to refuse and add that it wasn't necessary, but Elijah dismissed Lidia and faced her to add.

"miss Bennett from the look of it, the reason of your presence here has to do with my nephew. And I doubt a little threat got you knocking that late at our door. Teo is a Mikealson, which mean he is only safe with his family in this house. Of course you would not agree to leave him here on his own, so it is settled" Elijah ended his tirade. He knew that under the light he display those facts she couldn't rebut anything.

Bonnie just nodded; the way Elijah had already succeeded to interfere and smooth matter on their favor, it was exactly the reason why she had her doubt about the Mikealson. Of course, they would help but they would try to appropriate her son as one of their own. They were Mikealson and family was everything for them. It was the pillar of their dysfunctional relationship. As much as they could each other, they were forth and most a family. Bonnie had envied that bond; she had done everything on her power to recreate a similar with her friend. However, they had never been family at the end, maybe before everything they had been; now she couldn't tell.

Nevertheless, when she became a mom, she understood such bond. The Mikealson might be sharing blood with her son but Teo was hers only, he was her entire world. Now she might have to share, she was unwilling to do so, only a threat had brought her there not a prospect of a family reunion. She could have ask for help to the Salvatore but she doubt any of them would judge her valuable enough to risk anything; she had learn the hard way during her high school year that whoever wasn't Elena was mere collateral. She had no choice; she knew the Mikealson would stick by her because Teo was their blood. Now the reason behind her choice was scaring her. It was a knife with a double lame. Their fierce desire to be with their kin might cost her Teo. So much would be different after this night.

* * *

Elijah noticed her internal conflict, so with the purpose to ease her mood, the elegant vampire spoke with greater care

"Miss Bennett whatever the conflict you can foresee; I am sure the one you are facing now are greater! So let fix them and after you will be free to worry about the future. Now my nephew, he is in need of a bed and the same goes for you".

"Elijah, I need to see Klaus." Bonnie pressed. Her voice was exhausted; it betrayed the similar state her body was in, she was extremely tired.

"At the first instant he sets foot in this house, I will make sure to send him in your direction. It might happen to be the next morning or later tonight. He and our sister Rebekah are dealing with family business, so I doubt you would be in state to speak with him if you are extremely tired." Elijah made a point she could only agree with.

Bonnie reluctantly followed his directive, she had to admit it; she was tired. She had drove for hours and used her magic for equally long hour trying to mask her magical trace and Teo's, which had been harder because of his hybrid signature. She had to mask his wolf, vampire and witch signature.

Now the adrenaline was slowly wearing off, she was exhausted. She was barely standing and she was hungry, which meant Teo was definitely hungry.

"Can I have a blood bag?" She asked Elijah.

He shot her a surprised look, which was asking if she had been turned into a vampire.

"It is for Teo; since he had a long day human food will not do the trick." Bonnie offered as explaining.

From realization, Elijah eyebrows flew in his hairline. Of course, he was a hybrid, which would be a valuable reason for him to be in danger. Seemingly, he would be a mixed between witch, vampire, and wolf.

"Of course, I would send it to your room and a meal for you; I can only assume you must be hungry" Elijah politely inquired.

Her stomach answered for her, she thanked him and followed Lidia to the guest room. The guest room was practically an apartment; it was spacious and sophisticated. However, Bonnie was clearly not in the mind set to appreciate it. The room attached to an adjacent bathroom, she was glad for that little detail, she needed a bath just to relax and cleared her mind. After a moment, Lidia brought the food and two blood bags, Bonnie was happy finally to see anything to eat.

She had escaped Chicago with only clothes for Teo and she was so scared at the time, she had not process or foresee a composed flight. She had ran in day care and got her son out, made a locator spell to find Klaus. The map had indicated New Orleans and the minute Teo pearl of blood had dried on the piece of paper, she was on the move. She had driven nonstop until she found the Mikealson house. After what had been hours of mental and physical exhaustion, she could finally rest.

She helped sitting Teo and opened the blood bag for him, he made a small grimace as he preferred food but drank avidly both bags, finally full he went to sleep, laying adorably in a very strange position. The little innocent scene made her smile; she kissed his forehead and went to take a bath. Bonnie felt rejuvenated and she ate, the satiety of her stomach helped her to ease. She was tired, the bed comfort, the adequate heat caressing her exhausted skin, and the little snorts of her angel being a melodious hymn to her tired ears, she felt herself slowly drifting into sleep. Soon enough she was deep asleep.

Klaus entered the house it was early morning, he caught a scent that was unusual. It was a beautiful subtle scent. The scent was imitating sophistication; the smells forming it were complex and feminine. His brother must have finally brought a woman in the house; he smirked at the thought and entered the main room followed by Rebekah. Their night had been spent killing the newborn vampires who had gone rogue. The killing had left him in an extreme good mood; the all thing had turned in a brotherly competition between Rebekah and him. Of course, he stood as the proud winner.

His brother standing facing the windows, face distorted by a thoughtful expression caught Niklaus attention. Elijah had on the frown he reserved for the apocalyptic situation; he certainly did not have the expression of a man who had known carnal pleasure.

"Brother, I see you have brought a guest in the house. I must say her scent is exquisite." Klaus said breaking Elijah momentum.

"I would rather say the guest his yours" Elijah replied in a serious tone.

"I appreciate the gesture but I like choosing my woman." Klaus replied with a smirk

"I think this one is fairly suitable for your taste. She is mostly a gift from the past." That last sentence caught Klaus' attention; he was now intrigued and Klaus wasn't a known patient man, his curiosity picked and the question flew out his mouth. "Who can that be, Brother may I ask?" He said quite childishly

"She is waiting for you in the guest room, I wouldn't dream to ruin the surprise." Elijah added in a playful tone.

The overall atmosphere strongly intrigued him and his brother's unusual behavior did nothing to quench his curiosity, Klaus was surprised and intrigued playfulness was never a word associated with his elder brother. He excused himself and at vampire speed, he ran toward the guest room door. He caught two heartbeats and the scent he smelled previously in the living room.

* * *

In much uncivilized manner. he entered the room without a knock at the door. Shock invaded his body because the unsettling view in front of him and he froze. In front of his aghast eyes was laying Bonnie Bennett, she was as strikingly beautiful as he remembered. As quickly as he notice the young woman another body caught his attention, a child he felt little pang of jealousy, she had a child. He brushed it off, now a flow of questions poured into his brain and the recurrent one being, _why was she there?_

In five years, He had not seen her, now she was lying on a bed inside his house. To his uttermost surprise, she had brought a little being whom seemed to be her son. He turned away ready to close the door when a little raspy voice stopped him.

"Klaus is that you?" Her sleepy voice brought up old memories of that night.

"Yes love." He said trying to sound jolly while his brain was trying to make sense of the situation unfolding before him.

In attempted to wake up fully, she straightened and started rubbing her eyes. She wanted to clear the fog sleep had enveloped her brain in.

"It is okay love, we can talk later." Klaus said ready to leave the room.

"we don't have time!" she replied as she stood of her bed making sure to not wake Teo up , then she kissed his head, the gentle gesture confirmed Klaus doubt about the boy; he was her son. He turned his eyes toward a blank point trying to clear the course of his idea. He started analyzing the situation if she had a child she had to be married; he was not pleased with the idea. However, hell would freeze before he admitted such thing.

She walked toward him; she reached him and left the room. He followed her as she was leading the way as if she owned the damn place. He observed her; he knew Bonnie Bennett was a beautiful woman. Hell, she was hot; he had seen enough of her to confirm the fact that she was one of the most beautiful women he had met in his immortal life. Time had done change over that little detail.

In contrary, she was incredibly more beautiful than he remembered her be, she was more femme. She was more curvy and fit. She was only wearing a loose hoody, he could see her fit legs and her ass was perfect, it was full and high. Klaus was drinking the view. When she stopped and looked at him, her viridian eyes had somehow found a way to be greener; she had traded her teenage feature for more mature one. Now she had a femme fatal stature but somehow she still had her stubborn chin. Now she seemed to emit confidence, this Bonnie was definitively stronger. In a word, she was exquisite.

She led him to the parlor. She stood facing the fireplace for a moment until she dare speak

"I need your help or I wouldn't be here."

"Love, I don't recall being you and me being the best of friends. You asking for my help, it is a bit odd" Klaus said in a mocking tone.

"Klaus I would not be here if obviously I had other option. We need your help." Bonnie said fighting to control her temper.

"This is not the ideal way to ask, if my help is so needed maybe you should beg for it." The hybrid snorted taking pleasure from the immense power that he felt having this woman at his mercy.

"Klaus stop for a second, Teo needs your help. If you can find the need to help me then do it for him." Bonnie said getting tired of this back and forth.

"Why would want to help for the blood and flesh of the woman who almost killed me" Klaus said

"I have been more than that" bonnie replied

"Don't flatter yourself because you warmed my bed once, you might have been a great diversion that night but that does not mean I owe you shit, love," Klaus rudely argued.

Bonnie swallowed the tears. She had the impression to relive that damn night when she discovered she was nothing more than a one nightstand. She was back there with him gloating that she was simply a toy for the powerful Klaus. She felt her magic and wanted to hurt him but she held back. She needed his help; she had to swallow her pride.

"He is not only my blood and flesh, he is yours too." She shouted in a tired attempt to reach him

Klaus stopped at that declaration; she really wanted his help if she was ready to come up with such lies. He thought she had dignity, he let escape a dry laugh and spat his disappointment quite meanly

"My blood and flesh, bonnie please you don't need to lie"

Bonnie was exasperated, what need was it for her to lie. Did he think she had the desire to be his baby mama, to associate her angel with the Mikealson cursed blood? She had lived five years without associated with him, she should have continued. She couldn't hold it anymore, the previous day had been long and she was tensed, she flicked her hand and threw him in the nearest wall.

"Incendia" she would burn him to death. If her son had to go through all of this, it was because of his cursed blood. He had made her son this hybrid and now they were after him.

* * *

Klaus was impressed but she did not bring her A-game, the next minute she was against the wall, pinned under his forearm.

"I thought you needed my help, why don't you go to the father of the child? Is he out of the picture? You did always had taste for looser, young Gilbert for instance" Klaus spat his venom

"Don't tell me, you are the bigger looser in my life" Bonnie screamed her anger.

Klaus was about to attack her for that disrespect when little fangs sinking in his leg stopped him. He tilted his head and was staring to his childhood reflect, he released Bonnie and grabbed the toddler gently, looking at him meticulously. Analyzing microscopically every cell that constituted this child. He was his perfect reflection and had Bonnie's eyes. It was so uncanny; he was staring at his childhood living portrait.

She was not lying; he lifted him up and hugged him before carefully releasing the little being. Teo smiled, the kid was extremely friendly. He seemed to have forgotten that the man holding him was few minutes ago fighting against his mom. Klaus put his son on the floor and bent on his knees to be at his level.

"What your name young man? "The hybrid said with a shaking voice.

"Niteo Nicklaus Bennett" Teo said proud to have said his name without a mistake, Klaus glared at Bonnie with a mixed of anger and gratitude.

"What is your name mister?" Teo asked

"Nicklaus Mikealson" he said with a voice filled with emotion.

Teo came closer and hugged him then smiled brightly.

"Daddy," Teo looked at her mom for confirmation she simply nodded. On their way, Bonnie had told him that finally he would be meeting his daddy. The little boy had been so happy, he levitated his toys, and Bonnie had always mentioned Klaus to Teo, she never seen the point to hide who was his father. However, she always had a reason to why he was not with them and for four years old boy, they made sense.

Klaus was on the verge of crying but he was also fuming, how did she dare keep his son from him? Who gave her such right? He picked his son up, lead him back to the bedroom. He put him back to sleep; Bonnie was standing behind observing the scenery in front of her. Teo went back to sleep and Klaus walked back to Bonnie grabbing her by her arm; he was leading her to his room. He burned sage because he did not want his conversation heard by anyone and disturbing his son was not an option. He threw her on the sofa he was ready to spat his venom. He lashed out

"How dare you even stand in front of me? I should kill where you stand. Hiding my son from me."

Bonnie laughed bitterly the nerve he had; she could not believe his audacity.

"Was I not only there to warm your bed one night, so what was that you were expected me to do. He is my son." voice filled with equal venom, she argued bitterly.

"Ain't we a bit selfish miss, your hurt ego does not give you the right to take away my blood." He stated

"Would you even have wanted him? He is my blood also and you despite me, you did use me to prove your power. Once done. I was nothing. You went back crawling to my friend." Bonnie screamed her mind drowning in hysteria

"This has nothing to do with us or your hate for me, which didn't stop you to bed me." Klaus answered aiming to hurt her.

"Don't act as if that night you did not take advantage of my emotional state. The stress, I was in just for you to spite your venom. In the morning, you were bragging about revenge, and I would not have given you more weapons for your revenge. My son is not for you to use, I came because we need your help and he is not safe with me only" she glared at him rigorously aiming to kill with her words.

"That night wasn't only my fault and as awful I was you had no right to take him away! Four years and you never reconsidered. You did hurt Teo too more than you think. As to keep him safe, I will even if I have to see you as a threat, he is my blood, my flesh!" Klaus left his room, trying to regain control before he actually killed her and made his son an orphan.

Bonnie saw he walking away and she remembered that night that led to everything today. That night, he took a lot from her but gave her the most beautiful gift.

* * *

 **R** _ **EALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND WILL REVIEW AND FOLLOW MY LOVELIES AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL CLEARED THE PAST BUT ALSO INSTALLING THE STORY SO KISSES TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


	2. memory as a gift

_**I disclaim everything except my love for klonnie**_

 _ **wow I didn't expect the reaction I got from you my lovelies so thank you and I tried to apply every critic I had to improve but with all the love now I am quite worried I might disappoint but new chapter so review and tell me if I am still onto something . Now I am letting you read**_

 _ **beta by caryl4eve check her story too**_

* * *

 _ **Memory as a gift**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 _matching the rhythm of her steps, her heart beat in a staccato rhythm. Almost deafening the world around and isolating her, the hysterical heart sound crowded her mind. Cold sweat, a salty pearl of sweat escaped from her forehead, ran down her nose, and landed on her shaking hands. The latent anguish made her body a victim of tremor; the strong flow of anxious tears that she was trying to stop blurred her vision. She tried to regain her composure and to steady her heartbeats. She had to find him._

 _Focus, think. She told herself but it was easy to say but much harder to do when her mind drenched in horror._

 _She desperately shouted his name, silence echoed painfully as her only response. They found him, they finally did. Horror stroked her, she froze, all ability of motion lost to terror. That thought, it was enough to bring her on her knees. The tears she had held now were freely flowing. She had done everything to protect him, but it was not enough, it hadn't sufficed. It had never been enough before but at least it had kept him alive; today, it had been fatal. They had taken him! Under her teary eyes, she could perceive on the floor a little frame._

 _She ran toward it, scooped what was laying there. It was a lifeless body, no heartbeat; cold skin, eyes wide opened and face froze in pain. Her body went limp at the side; she could not carry his small body, pain rendered her muscle flaccid. He could not be gone, and she could save him if she tried hard enough. Despair took a hold on her agitated mind as sorrow paralyzed her body. She murmured a series of incoherent words, reason dissolved in the midst of emotions provoked by loss. She called his name as a magical spell that would help him to rise from the dead. She repeated it as a mantra to the god._

 _"Wake up, little monster, wake up, my light"_

 _Almost as a chant to every deity, she repeated it frantically, but after minutes and a voice left raw nothing happened. Her light could not hear her. She repeated his name, calling to him until her voice died in her throat; sobs became the only sound leaving her body. Silent tears fell on her hand as she tightened her grip on his small body; her lips kissed lovingly the cold forehead. A hand patted her shoulder demanding her attention; she stared into another pair of desperate blue eyes. The pain in his eyes perfectly reflected her pain._

 _"He is fine; he is just sleeping, isn't he?" She asked disillusioned._

 _The answer she saw in the blue eyes left no ambiguity, the weight of sadness shimmering in his blue eyes killed the hope in her. She opened her mouth to deny the truth she was unwilling to admit, but only hysterical screams came out of her. She hurled her pain, despair, and sorrow like a banshee._

Bonnie woke up still screaming, her dream was so vivid. She was leaving the after math of the terror, her muscle were tetanic and she was disoriented. In the room's twilight, she could barely make up Teo's frame. Dread ran through her spine. Her night had been the theater of nightmares. The umpteenth one ended up with the death of her son. She stood from the bed, walked up the windows trying to steady her mind. She observed her surrounding, fishing for any source of danger.

She could not sense anyone; they were safe. Ironic! Her new-found safety was resting on the man who in her life had long been source of terror. Still attempting to calm herself, she glanced at the clock in the room. It was 4A.M. scared of what the next nightmare would bring up on her; she went back to bed reluctantly.

The infinite possibility that all of her nightmares were close to become reality weighted on her heart. Her nightmares never ended when she opened her eyes; they crossed the realm of dream to materialize in her reality. It was the reason she had run to New Orleans. Every time she started having visions centered on Teo, she had run. Running exhausted her, rebuilding a life exhausted, and Teo deserved a steady life. She deserves to know her son was safe. He was in his young year and still hadn't known a stable a place to call a home. The only way she could offer a home to her son, was to remove the threat, the very reason his life was in danger. However, she had failed on herself, only Klaus could do it.

She observed her sleeping son; with each of his regular heartbeat, she regained her calm. She had left her life behind once again; this was the only way and had always been the only way to fix everything. She had only pushed the inevitable, and she could no longer stop the motion of the wheel. She consoled herself with the perspective of Teo finally being safe. She pulled the little body of her son into a hug and snuggled, diving back to sleep.

* * *

Mixed emotions filled his mind; Niklaus' night was restless. He was not one to lose sleep but circumstances were exceptional. Through the confused range of his emotions, anger was the dominant one. Anger against Bonnie Bennett kept him awake, but also, he was not exempt of similar treatment. There laid the source of his torment. His implication in the situation that led her to act as she did haunted him.

The other lingering emotion was fear. Now he was a father. if he could be called one. He had a son but he never was part of his life; he simply was a stranger to his blood and flesh. He missed the early year of his life, when his mind was awakening to this word, but also when he had for the first time said the word that define his role into the little being life. Now he had to step up in a role he might not be cut out for. Fate had orchestrated a cruel twist in the past, now it seemed the stakes were the same or even higher. Mistake of the past needed to reoccur not.

Under this resolution, he poured himself a tumbler of scotch, which he drained in a single trait. He hoped it would lead him to sleep. He was lost in deep thought as a scream broke the relative calm of the night. He instantly recognized the voice and ran to her door. However, he didn't dare to open it and after breathing her scent drowning into fear pheromone and listening her heart going back to normal, he walked away.

She awakened hours later, the sun was up in the sky and the room bathed in light. She extended her arm and caught an empty space next to her. All her worries came back. She tried to resonate herself _, he could not be far and he must be exploring the house._

"Teo, Teo!" she called out but he seemed to have left the room. The toddler had the disturbing habit of roaming around. It was okay in their Chicago apartment but in this old plantation to find him, she needed the entire day and she was in no mood for a hunt. Still wearing her yesterday outfit, she lazily left her bed. She left her room ready to go after her little monster but little laughs in the main room attracted her attention.

The scene in front of her was surrealist. At this most domestic, the original family was having breakfast; they were all sitting around a humongous wooden table, all except Klaus. She blessed the spirits for his absence, knowing she tried to avoid possible discomfort and further argument. Bonnie instantly relaxed, after their night argument she wished for anything but to face him.

Elijah was reading the day's paper; Rebekah was busy fixing herself a plate. It was such a casual scene; the only odd point was the little boy behind the newspaper. Teo was sitting on Elijah lap and was helping him to turn the pages. If the fear of losing her son to this family had not crossed her mind; she would have found this little arrangement idyllic.

"Miss Bennett here you are!" finally taking notice of her, Elijah said and politely greeted her.

"Hi Elijah" Bonnie greeted her host.

"Witch" Rebekah greeted the Bennett girl as she used to do when they both attended the same high school.

"Rebekah" she greeted the condescending blonde vampire then returning her attention back to the little kid, whom was now playing with Elijah tie and the original seemed very unbothered.

"Where is my little monster?" Bonnie said playfully

"Someone is looking for me?" a voice deeply drowning in sarcasm said in her back, Bonnie rolled her eyes to oblivion. Her peace had not last.

A little voice decided to respond to the sarcastic display of Klaus.

"Not you, me!" Teo was leaving Elijah lap to walk up to his mom

"Oops, I thought your mom reserved that special title for me." Klaus said with a voice full of innuendo keeping his eyes fixed on Bonnie.

Under his deep stare, Bonnie didn't back down and Teo only frowned. The little boy pulled his mom clothes and extended his arm, asking for a hug that his mom obliged to offer. She lifted him up causing the child laughter. That simple scene provoked a ping of jealousy in Klaus heart, another thing she had taken away with her secret. That was what she had taken from him, his son affection, and the chance to create a family. This thought only fuelled his resentment and anger toward her.

* * *

Bonnie put Teo down and kissed his for head. The little boy smiled and went on his merry way. He was now standing in front of his father with hopeful eyes. waiting for Klaus to understand his inquiry, Teo's big bright green eyes deeply stared at his father blue ones, but under his stare Klaus froze. The little boy got tired, walked up to his father, and hugged his legs.

"Oh!"

That was the hybrid only reaction could express in response to the flow of emotion overtaking him. Grateful of the display of affection toward him by his son, he eventually bent and kissed the top of his head. Which judging to Teo reaction was enough; the boy released Niklaus and went back to his self-designated seat: Elijah lap. He continued his previous activity. Leaving his dad stunned. Niklaus clear his throat trying to wash off the remaining of emotion.

"Is he always that affective?" Klaus directed his question to Bonnie, for the first time he was genuinely talking to her, but Elijah took on himself to answer.

"I do believe brother, since this morning he has spent his time hugging Rebekah and glue to my legs, in his own words we are on the verge of becoming best friends"

Great Klaus thought now his son has to favor his brother. Bonnie just smiled, that was her son always making friends.

Klaus walked upon the table and pulled a chair for Bonnie and he gestured her to sit. Not without hesitation but unwilling to create a scene, she obliged and Klaus sat on the opposite chair to hers. He was shamelessly staring at her while; he was pouring himself a glass of blood. Under his scrutiny, Bonnie felt self-conscious and shifted her position. That reaction satisfied Niklaus, it was proof that little Bonnie was somehow still present in this woman and he was content in making her uncomfortable. As his staring activity consumed his attention, he did not notice the little toddler climbing up his lap to reach the glass full of blood until he was actually drinking it. Bonnie was scolding the little brat about his manners.

"He has taste for blood and knows to take what it wants." Klaus say joyfully

"Does he exhibit other of my quality or aptitude?" Klaus asked Bonnie with a sincere interest.

Not seeing the interest in vocally stating her answer, Bonnie only nodded and she was still holding a deep grudge against the man, she found talking to him a dreadful activity. Klaus finally stopped staring at Bonnie and observed his son with extreme attention and whilst the kid was draining the glass, he felt proud.

* * *

After few minutes of discomfort, Bonnie finally had a conversation with Elijah, who carefully avoided the essential topic at head and the reason of her presence. Rebekah commented on her outfit, to the comment Bonnie only responded that she barely had time to think about clothing in the urgency of her departure. She avoided mentioning Chicago; she still had a hope to resume her life where she left it.

Klaus was staring at her, his eyes piercing into her defence and her false pretence of composure. His mouth was a gate barely holding questions that he impatiently wished for her to answer. The air in the room was tense. In a way, everyone was expecting answers from the prodigal woman. Bonnie hated to be under Klaus' unbearable gaze and she even hated more being the centre of his attention. He drew out of her feelings of naivety, genuine innocence, and retrospective nostalgia. Once again, she felt as the gullible teenager as she was years ago,.

In five years, she never revisited the memory of that night. With reasons of her own, she never wanted to revisit it. However, a night under the Mikealson household and the barrier built by her psychic were threatening to crumble under the weight of his invasive leer. Years of psychological repression might nearly be lost in a volatile instant when hope bravely overpower reason.

Being under Klaus scrutiny, Bonnie was put in a position where she was unwilling to reside. The way he looked at her, with that quizzical look, those invasive baby blue eyes insisting on conversing with her green ones. It made her self-aware, it made her care about every single thing crossing his twisted mind, and it made her question her regrets, his regrets and their motives. That was enervating; she was an adult not a teenager under her unrequired crush look. She was getting frustrated.

Bonnie tried to occupy her hand, a habit of her when she was a bit stressed. Klaus noticed and grinned at her then turning his focus on Rebekah and asking her to take Teo away. Concluding that he had waited long enough, he interrupted the little gathering. Now he needed some answers.

Klaus indicated to Elijah that is presence would merely be a nuisance. The man ignored him and settled his eyes on Bonnie, he inquired if she would wish for his presence. She smiled and made a gesture dismissing his protectiveness. Elijah stood leaving both of them alone. Klaus stood from his seat, approached her with a feline demarche, there were something predator about it. He grabbed her hand and led her toward his boudoir.

The closeness of the room made Bonnie feel slightly claustrophobic. The last thing she wanted on earth was to be in such a small room with the man who was still holding her hand and had an iron grip on her mind. She pulled her hand out of his grip quite violently; physical contact with him was making her uncomfortable, his skin on hers seemingly ignited the path toward long buried memory. She massaged her wrist, which she hurt in her abrupt movement. Klaus looked at her as if; she was a rebellious child and offered her a seat. She took it and waited for him to shoot.

* * *

She did not have to wait long. He put his hand on Bonnie shoulder, latching her on the seat

"I don't want my sibling to be part of this little conversation, I have so much to ask and I need you to openly answer everything." Klaus simply stated.

Bonnie simply nodded; she would only speak to him if necessary. Klaus was amused by her behaviour; she was so set on not giving him the time of the day. The little hate she had for him was offending, if one would be justified in hating the other, it was he! She hid his blood and flesh.

However, here she was sitting almighty, reclaiming the right to hate him. She had always hated him; he did not bother him. In final even in her hate for him, he had possessed her, made her a woman and of course, he had made her the mother of his child. At the moment, all the hate she could display toward him could be bent by his will. Some would call it arrogance; he just called it confidence. This time her hate was rooted in resentment and he could see it but ironically, she needed him and that left her at his mercy. He wasn't known to be merciful.

Klaus was aching to get answer on questions, which he did not know were haunting him until she came to knock on his door. He settled to ask the one who had occupied his mind for years.

"Why did you leave?"

Bonnie looked at him as if he was losing his mind and stepping out his boundaries. She would not grace him with an answer. She kept quiet.

Klaus was getting tired of the rebellious act, it was entertaining few minutes ago, but now he meant business. Dissembling boredom, he moved to sit on the table and reposed his legs on the side of the chair Bonnie was sitting on. He brought the chair closer to him. Bonnie raised her eyes and stared at him defiantly. Klaus laughed, taking Bonnie by surprise.

He was astonished five years and a child after; she still wanted to play the part of the defiant teenager. Bonnie knew she was being ridiculous and immature at a certain point, but she could not bring herself to behave differently. She could not get a hold of her pungent character next to him, and being so close to him was reviving a fragility she had long ago learn to hide.

Now in front of his arrogant self, it seemed she had lost the battle of control over her emotion, what she felt overpowered her. She was once again just a scorned and pissed woman. He seemed to find everything entertaining. He was the reason she left but she would never tell him, she had never fully told herself she did it because of him, it was partially true she left to run from him but also for Teo. Klaus voice brought her out of her momentary introspection.

"Witch, I think you are not getting the hold of this situation, you want me to help, then answer me, so let give it a try again" Klaus threatened her.

"I was not happy so I left" she lied

"That is not the reason; you were always unhappy but never left before" Klaus dismissed her answer.

"Touché, but I wanted a chance to happiness," She continued evasively

"Did you know? Did you know you were with child when you left?" he sincerely wanted her to say no

"I knew I was pregnant a month after that night" she answered

Klaus' stature changed, his expression toughened and disbelief invaded him

"You left to hurt me, that is why you did it, it was a screw you Klaus"

Klaus was egocentric; coming to such conclusion was easy for him.

"Sorry to break you bubble but not everything is about you, it was about me, Teo and what he deserved. and of course, he did not deserve to be stuck with a monster like you" she answered abrasively

Klaus felt rage and shouted

"I could have made him happy, I deserved him Bonnie, and I deserved to raise him"

Bonnie laughed bitterly "who have you ever made happy?"

He replied by a laugh dripping of all the bitterness he was feeling at that moment.

"You, I made you happy even if it was only for a vanishing moment, that night if my memory served me right"

He laughed humourlessly "ironic I was the hold of happiness you got but I was not going to make him happy"

He was right he had made her happy that night. That cursed night; he was her first taste at a selfish happiness. In an entire lifetime, she only committed that single rebellious act. A big fuck you to all of them whom had taken her for granted, to Elena and the Salvatore's. She could still feel the immense pleasure that she had felt when his hands were roaming on her body and the joy in the statement she was making falling in Klaus arms.

* * *

 ** _5 years ago, mystic fall prom night._**

Flashes were blinding her and cheers were resonating in the room. To say she had been quite amazed to be picked as prom queen was a euphemism. She was taking her last set of pictures. Once done she walked in a room to drop the bouquet, a voice in her back startled her.

"Congratulation Bonnie" it was Elena

"What do you want?" Bonnie answered quite harshly, she and her best friend were at odds at time; Elena had switched off her humanity after the death of her brother from Silas hands. Even if Silas had perished the same night under the fury of power, Bonnie's pain had unleashed. Somehow, Elena chose to blame Bonnie for everything wrong in her life and her brother death.

"For you to stop being a problem" Elena said as fangs protruded, she attacked Bonnie.

Bonnie defended herself by giving the brunette an aneurism. Elena started to bleed when Matt intervened. A fuming Bonnie left the room.

A bit later the same night, her friend attacked her for a second time. In an excess of rage, she broke each bone in the young girl body and almost would have killed her if the Salvatore brothers did not stop her. Bonnie fled the scene barely containing her rage.

Klaus had observed the entire scene. During his time spent in mystic fall; he was prowling on Caroline Forbes and attended the ball. He inadvertently came across the fight between both friends and the rising power off the witch threw him off. He knew she was a powerhouse. In his long life, she was between the restricted lists of people who had almost succeeded into killing him. It renewed his fascination toward the witch, led him to prey on her.

"Nice show you put on there, love" Klaus said appearing behind her

She growled "Then you know! You might be the next." Bonnie replied without looking at him

"Feisty are we little witch" Klaus said between a chuckle

Bonnie ignored him and continued to walk, he caught up with her and grabbed her chin between her his thumb and index finger. He raised her face making her face him. Bonnie slapped his hand away.

"I am coming in peace, love" He simply stated

"I don't want peace from anyone today" Bonnie answered

"You want to wreak havoc love; I am the right company for that" He suggested

"Go away Klaus, I am in no mood for your game. Go sniffed around Caroline"

The hybrid exploded into a laugh, it made Bonnie to face him with a puzzled look.

" I who thought you had finally decided to emancipate yourself from those poor excuses of people you call friends, but some people love servitude."

Klaus knew his words would have an impact on Bonnie. In the state of mind, she was, she needed little to aflame her rebellious spirit. After all she was feeling defiant and in a way, she was feeling distant from her friends. In addition, tonight episode had just created the rift he needed to insert himself.

"So, what do you proposed?" Bonnie said staring at him with the newly found resolution to be a free version Bonnie Bennett.

Klaus grinned. He had her where he wanted. By not going after her, the Salvatore brothers had made a mistake and that was his opening.

* * *

They stopped at multiple pubs that night; it was a view to hold. Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikealson having glasses of bourbon together, Bonnie was still dressed in her gown making the overall scene surrealist as they were both dressed formally and sitting in a crappy bar, sharing jokes and battle stories. They took few more drinks before Klaus took the party to his house.

Bonnie had lost all of her inhibitions. Klaus never thought under the very chaste martyr Bonnie Bennett was hidden this very passionate woman in front of him. Luckily, Bonnie had found a suitable partner for the night in Klaus. He listened to each of her complaints, compelled people to get things she wanted. If she were not drunk, she would have found the last part immoral.

They reached the Mikealson house and at the entrance, Bonnie removed her gown. She was now only standing in black laces underwear in front of an amused Klaus. She walked toward the bar and poured herself a glass of bourbon; Klaus rushed at vampire speed and grabbed the glass.

"I think you had enough, love." He said trying to stop the young woman

Bonnie smirked and walked felinely toward him, swinging her hips sensually. Klaus looked at her with concupiscence; he tilted his head and stared into her eyes before bringing the tumbler to his mouth. Once Bonnie reached him, she stood in front of him their toes touching, feeling each other breath caressing their faces. She ran her hand smoothly along Klaus arm, from his shoulder to his hand and retook the tumbler as she whispered in his ear

"I will decide when I have enough"

She took his ear in her mouth and started sucking on his lobe. From that action, Klaus body stiffened and his penis erected. That little act of defiance aroused him. The little witched was playing with fire and she was doing so very unconsciously. She took the glass to her mouth very lazily, letting the glass' coldness linger on her lips. Slowly opening her pink lips, she let the alcohol into her mouth suavely. Klaus observed attentively, his eyes turned pitch black with desire as his hand got lost in the lower part of his body, which was now as rigid as a rock.

Bonnie did not seem conscious of the effect of her action. She was standing at only few centimetres from him and was the embodiment of sensuality. He tried to get himself to relax, but at last, he broke when she finally raised her head to stare at his eyes. Becoming shy because of the desire she saw inside those deep silver blue irises, she bit her lips.

He broke his resistance and pulled her into a passionate kiss, forcing entrance of his tongue into her mouth. Bonnie was passive at the begin holding to the bit of reason left in her. However, as his tongue was massaging her tongue, a moan escaped from her mouth. she threw caution at the window. She responded to each stroke of his tongue with the same ardour, their tongues were engaged into an exotic tango.

Between each kiss, Bonnie would moan and Klaus would groan. After which seemed like an eternity Klaus pulled reticently from her, she needed to breath. He looked in to her eyes and her bright green irises had darkened under the weight of desire. He silently asked for her consent, she simply nodded.

He leaned toward her and pressed a soft kissed on her lips. Taking the lower lip between his teeth, slowly nibbling her lips, He made his kissed more urgent. Their embrace became more passionate, Bonnie's panty was dampened; the smell of her arousal had spread into the room, only making Klaus shaft harder. He left her mouth and Bonnie grumbled to disapprove but he was now making a trail from her jaw to her ear kissing devoutly each part between, he stopped at her lobe and took it in to his mouth. With each stroke of his tongue, Bonnie would moan his name in a rusty voice.

Bonnie's nipples were hard; her body was demanding more. He was glad to oblige; he put her against the wall and Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist. She started to remove his shirt, she took her small hand and let it slip into his pant and she started stroking his shaft. Her work was rewarded by a growl from Klaus, whom had his mouth sucking avidly on her nipple while his hand was caressing her clitoris, Bonnie was wet.

Klaus dick twitched as he felt how wet she was for him; he lowered his boxer; held his penis in his hand. He accommodated himself between Bonnie's legs before diving into her warm vagina. The heat of her wall welcomed Klaus. That night they fucked four times.

Their night was idyllic but their morning was a nightmare. A month later, she discovered she was pregnant.

* * *

Back to the present

To the last, statement made by Klaus, Bonnie could not deny the value of truth inside. Seeing he has made a point, Klaus decided to inquire about the matter of present importance. Who was threatening the life of his son?

"Bonnie, do you know who is after Teo?" Klaus asked his voice was once again calm.

She bit her nails, a thing she had not done for years and worries washed over her face

"I am not sure, I don't know" It was half of the truth, she did have an idea but it would be impossible

Klaus could see her dilemma but they were no point to press

"And why target him"

Bonnie laughed bitterly "he is my son, your son…. Our son is it not enough and his power…"

She broke, her voice twisted by the emotion " we did that, we did that to him, I did not run far enough and did not bring myself to do what should have be done, I found a new life and thought we were safe but we were not." She was now fully crying

"Five years, five years, why chose now?!" He interrogated her

"They got stronger, I hid both of our magic, and I sealed everything, every bit of ma..." She stopped having an epiphany.

Klaus caught up with the course of her mind

"Oh, no I did it, they found me not him" She smiled as if all of her problems were fixed.


	3. bravery as a gift

**_i disclaim everything except my klonnie love_**

 ** _you my lovelies are being so supportive with this story and nice in the review i am so happy thank you for your review , follow and fav, so i want to deliver in each chapter and in this one i am starting to introduce who is after bonnie and teo . but remember flashback are really important in this story ,so dont be surprise if you get some each chapter but during five year thing happen. now i am done , please review if you like this chapter and dont hesitate to give your opinion they are welcomed, now i am letting read._**

* * *

 _ **bravery as a gift**_

"We sensed her, she is in the move" Kal, a young man with strong feature said enthusiastically. "Her magical print has never been that visible, we much ceased the opportunity" he pursued.

"Should I inform the higher priest about that?" a young frail lady asked him.

"No it might be a false alarm and you know how he would not take another failure or false hope" Kal hastened to answer. The hesitation was there as a habit. In five years they had came to the opportunity of ending this hunt but always had been outsmart by her.

After their previous failures, he was in no mood to offend or to feed possible false hope to the high priest. The man was known to react quite violently or sadistically to displeasing result. During those five years bonnie Bennett and her son had been his growing obsession. Kal was not eager to found out his reaction if this new lead was a dead end. Two nights ago, they had followed a lead in Chicago but the only thing they found was an empty house which was left in a rush. The family pictures were still there remaining proof that bonnie Bennett was there with her living abomination. But Chicago case was not isolated, they had been playing this game of cat and mouse for years, she will be detected in a city; when they will send men to go fetch her she would be long gone as she had been expected them. But Chicago was different she had left without having planned it and the pictures, the clothes and furniture left behind were the proof sustaining such claim.

* * *

She had betrayed the natural order and the witch community. If his opinion had slightly been considered when they had to face the inconvenience that emerged of the Bennett case, the situation would have been different. To the thought of the missed opportunity, Kal sighed and felt a well known irritation crawled under his skin. They had the opportunity to end all of it before it even started but none of them had dared. After five years bonnie Bennett and the evil she had birthed were still an embarrassment. A witch of a long lineage had fell as low as being bedded by a vampire and sacrilege she had to be pregnant. But if they found her they would purge the world from such scum. At least the mother was to be punished by death but the son was to be capture alive. Such power had to be harvest in multiple years never it had happen a hybrid between a vampire and a witch and the lack of attempt was not in fault. To the last point had been source of irreversible scission between the members. Why a witch was to be killed and one who was able to birth with a sterile creature such power must be taken and understood not destroyed. When the abomination she had birthed was to be protected of harm. To the newly born objection, the priest had answer with a threatening silence. He has a personal vendetta toward the Bennett witch and only her death could end it.

Tonight everything could end; they just had to find her. But doubt was crippling into his mind. Everything seemed so easy after two years without a minimalistic proof of her existence. All her valuable efforts to hide were lost in two days. She was being careless and after hunting, tracking, following every possible print or bread crumbles she left on her way during these five years he was skeptical to her newly shown amateurism. Maybe he had attributed to her too much ability and talent. In two days, her magical print was everywhere and at this moment he could be followed as a lightning rod. Kal and another of the coven members jumped into a car. Tonight the bonnie Bennett chapter would be resolved and closed.

* * *

Tears were falling on her hand, she was clutching on her car steering wheel tightly and her nails were digging into her palms. Her vision was blurred by her tears. She looked back and pressed harder on the speed pedal. She had to put the maximum distance between him and her. Every mile made, every hour on this road was taking a toll on her mind. Her heart was sinking, her mind was heavy with remorse but she was doing it for him. After this, they would leave him alone and her son would have a life. She was tired of running, one more run just one more mile and she would fix everything. Even though in her mind she could justify her choice and rationalize it, she was not absolved of guilt. She had left him with stranger even if the stranger was his father. She left without saying bye and the small man had been unreasonably upset with her to make the matter worse. Now she would have that to add to her pondering guilt.

Few hours after leaving with Rebekah and her conversation with Klaus, teo had come home and ran into his mother arms. Bonnie opened her arm wide and locked him into an embrace. She was feeling morose still debating internally if she could act on the discovery she made. Teo seemed to sense his mother mood and he looked her in the eyes before frowning. He was getting upset; he always did when he could sense she was upset. He tried to console her and kissed the tip of her nose as she always did when he was the one upset. Bonnie smiled and pulled up a façade, he released his embrace and gave her a puzzled look before walking toward his father who just entered the room. The all night he would look at her, stared at her as he was torn by conflict. And when she would smile at the little to put him at ease he would snuggle into his father. Bonnie was alarmed by her son's reaction. What did she do to get him upset? His behavior was so uncommon to her. In her set of mind being driven by paranoia was to be expected. He had to hate her because she would abandon him. "He hates me, I am a bad mother" that was her thought during the diner.

* * *

Bonnie had been agitated the all night and after teo had decided to latch on Klaus like a leech her mood had turned sour. She wanted to spend a last night cocooning her son but the little boy had plan of his own. He followed his father in his room taking residence in the bed. She wanted to go take him but what would be the point, she would leave in the middle of the night. Seeing his sleeping form would only weaken her resolution. She needed to be strong .bonnie had left her family back once but never he had hurt like that. When she ran away from mystic fall five years ago, she was running toward a new life and probable happiness. She had the world ahead of her. But in her present turmoil, her dilemma was to leave her world behind her. Her resolution was waving with every thought drifting toward teo. She could stay fight but to risk losing him to them, those people who saw him as an abomination.

"Never!" her mind was screaming vocally.

She would die before and she would literally die tonight. She took a toy belonging to teo and put it in her passenger seat, started her car. A lonely tear fell and she looked at the house before leaving. Love has always rimed with sacrifice for bonnie Bennett.

She looked in her rearview mirror. No one was following her and she could not perceive New Orleans any more. She inhaled deeply and held the air in her lungs. Bravery was a traitorous mistress and she was holding deeply in her remaining will to continue her exodus. She was losing sanity with every mile she put between her and her little monster. She would throw heavy sight on the road flashing in front of her. Her mind was in perpetual conflict between duty and emotion. Selfish thought had crossed her mind, she wanted to turn, go back and just hug her son. But reason and image of her possible dead son pushed those thought out. She had been in the road for three hours now and had release her power at every step of the way when she judged she was far enough for the people threatening her son not to found the city she just left.

* * *

Few more minutes, hours, how long would it take for them to find her? She had left a trail for them. She hoped they would fall for the bait. If she had to wait more hours for them, she would lose focus and just go where her heart wanted to be. She was weakening with every mile, thought directed toward her son. As she was battling with her tragic decision, all option of turning back was taken away. In front of her blocking the way was a car. It was time fate was twisted few second more she would have turned back. She laughed bitterly.

"Be brave bonnie Bennett, be brave"

History repeated itself and fate was inevitable. That situation was awfully similar to the one which lead her to this fated demise. She stopped, removed her hand from the wheel and faced the car before being blinded by bright light.

* * *

 _ **5 years ago**_

"Be brave bonnie Bennett, be brave!"

She inhaled deeply, looked what had been her childhood house now it was an empty shell of memory. Her dad was never present; her dear grams had been victim to fate and the Salvatore. She passed her hand on her belly and smiled fondly toward it.

"You will live, I promise. You I will protect you from every one" she released the air she was holding. And throw her bag on her shoulder. She stepped toward her car and took her phone out. She started writing a text to Caroline who to the exception of matt had been her friend all along.

"Hey care bear, I might break your heart now and I know there is better way to say it. But I am leaving town and I am not coming back. Don't bother trying to convince me, I would miss you but I am done being the magical Negro for Elena and her harem and I have lost too much and can lose more.

Love you, bonnie"

She sent the text and did not wait for an answer. She took her phone and threw it away. The young girl breathed and all the tension on her shoulder went away. Bonnie sat behind the wheel and fear invaded her mind. Visceral fear travelled under each poor of her skin. She was leaving everything behind for the unknown; she had no plan, no control on anything. When her all life had been built over the anchored desire of control, her new choice was hazardous and a totally out of her comfort zone. But sometimes unusual and out character decision had to be made. She braced herself trying to grip the bit of courage which had lead to her choice. She looked down toward her stomach and quashed the revolt of tear threatening to fight their way out.

"Be brave bonnie Bennett, be brave"

She looked a last time behind her and her eyes lingered on the city before she finally drove away.

* * *

Two months had passed since bonnie had left mystic fall. She had been in the road ever since never stopping. Her aim was to put the maximum distance between her and mystic fall. She had cut her hair shorter as a statement of her growing freedom; her belly was showing and she was due to term in less than three months. She was planning to settle and get an apartment. Now that she had access to her grams trust fund and the money she got for auctioning her house. She was still looking for the ideal city, a city with a quasi inexistence of supernatural life.

Free by Stevie wonder was blasting in her car and she was shouting the lyrics. It had been months and she had never been so happy. In her trip she was going north had passed amazing city and was discovering about her inner self. Of course she had some obstacle on the way, people judging her for being a pregnant teen but the overall was a positive experience. Bonnie Bennett was experiencing freedom in the most incongruous situation when most women would find the future birth of a child binding; she saw the object of her emancipation. She had to have a higher desire to protect her blood to free herself from the alienating desire to protect Elena and to dig her own grave. For two months she had been leaving for herself. She had felt so empty but now she was reconciling her soul with life and was coming in term with her oneself.

* * *

Bonnie was in Harrisburg Pennsylvania, she had been for two days and liked the city. She was sincerely considering settling in the small city. She was leaving in a small motel but it was safe. She had contact few real estate agents and really wanted to settle. With such an advance pregnancy, living on the road was no more an option. She wanted to go visit the city and mostly she needed fresh air. She jumped in her car and made a stop to a small shop. She wanted snacks, so she entered. She was filling her basket with junk food, chips, soda, ice cream and anything which could be blame on pregnant woman craving.

The shop was almost empty few customers maybe five counting bonnie in and the shop owner. She was done filling her basket; she walked to the counter and dropped everything. The shop owner and bonnie started to have a little exchange when the door open and an agitated individual entered the shop. Bonnie looked at him and next thing her mind could draw out of the situation; the shop owner was hold at gun point by the new comer. Bonnie did not give a second thought to the situation and used magic she heated the gun which provoked the assailant to release the weapon and she send the gun away with her mind. The man under panic fled the scene. Bonnie paid her grocery and exited as the owner was calling the police officer.

She jumped in her car and was returning to her motel when she noticed a car behind her. She was being followed, she took a turn to confirm and the other car did the same. She took a small road and stop in the middle of it blocking the way. The other car was forced to stop. Bonnie exited her car and walked toward the car preparing herself to attack. She came toward the conductor seat and knocked at the window.

* * *

 _ **Back to the present**_

Bonnie saw a silhouette of a man appearing and her body stiffened. She could not draw the face of the man walking toward her. They were no other option no other way to go. She breathed again, holding the air for few seconds. She closed her eyes trying to gain composure. A knock at the windows startled her, she opened the window and her eyes widen under recognition. Fury invaded her, she was ready.

Kal saw the car, this was being so easy. He expected more thrill, more opposition. She was still that naïve girl he had charmed on that road five years ago. The same gullible girl he had convinced to join his coven after few dates and friendly behavior. Bonnie Bennett was predictable. She had been lured once she was again. He reached the window of the conductor seat and knocked. He laughed gutturally. Fate was a full circle. This night he would be closing the circle.

He knocked and nothing happened, he opened the door and found an empty car. He smiled turned to a bitter expression. He kicked the car releasing his frustration.

* * *

Klaus mikealson was in a massacring mood, his baby mama had pulled the move she had made five year ago, she was gone in the wind and if it was not for the toddler sitting next to him in the car he would have never found out. When teo had decided to follow him everywhere that night Klaus was enchanted .but as soon as they entered his room the little monster had pulled tantrums after tantrums.

Teo had cried for what seemed an eternity for Klaus. The toddler had tried to convey a message to him and every time Klaus had missed the point he was rewarded by scream and tears. Klaus was not known for his patience and with every scream it was wearing thin. If that was what being a father meant maybe for five year he had avoided the worse. He put his son on the bed trying to figure out where was the stop button. He stared incredibly at his son. To his stare teo offered a stern expression as he was himself carefully analyzing his dad with a expression which was a mixed of frustration and consternation.

"How can he not get it?" that was what the young boy was thinking. He put both of his hand on his head as mom did when she was exasperated.

"Mommy" he said as he was shaking his hand to dismiss Klaus

Jealousy hit Klaus hard. If his pride was not in the way he would have call bonnie at his rescue when teo had started crying .now he barely had a choice the boy was asking for her. He took his son out of the bed and walked toward bonnie room. He knocked but she did not open. He knocked few more time and the result was the same. Klaus was not known for his patience. He entered the room but he only found a bed with a letter on top. He did not have to open it to know the content. After her epiphany this morning, she was pulling a bonnie Bennett special. He should have seen it coming but he was no Salvatore and under his watch no one died. Of course he was not ready to be a single father. He jumped into his car and went after her.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes widen in shocked and fury crossed her eyes. In front of her was standing Klaus mikealson.

"Back to your old trick love" Klaus said grinning

"What are doing here?" bonnie asked rudely

"Is that away to talk to your savior?"

"Just go away!"

Klaus ignored her request and pulled her out of the car directing her toward his car. He opened the back seat door and threw her unceremoniously inside and locked the door before going to seat in conductor seat.

"Are you always such a fool? " Klaus told her as he was trying to face her from the front seat

Bonnie was about to answer when a little voice stopped her

"Mommy" teo said ecstatic

The little boy was sitting in the front seat without a baby seat.

"Are you crazy why is he sitting in a front seat and not on the baby seat?"

"I would reply to that it had only been a dad for two days and as you can see he is rolled into seat belt"

Klaus was not joking or mocking her. Teo was weirdly attached by seat belt he could barely move. The only movement he could do was to move his head between his mom and his dad who were engaged in a verbal joust.

"So now that we have established I am not crazy, are you crazy? No scratched that love the answer is known love"

She only glared at him

"I was only protecting him; he could all be over tonight"

Klaus laughed bitterly

"You wanted to protect him by inflicted him the worse pain. After all love yourself was subject to your mother abandon. What good that did for you?"

Klaus said cautiously freeing teo from the seat and placing him in the back seat.

"It is not the same "

"What is so different after all she had similar motives?"

To that statement bonnie kept quiet before pitifully adding

"Me dying, is always better than anything happening to him, me abandoning him is always better than me losing him, he is my everything"

"You are so resilient, it is tragic. You fighting for not losing him he is always better than every stupid sacrificial plan you had. Not that I care if you cherish your life. But the little one here cares." Klaus said quite annoyed by her lack of self preservation.

He gave her back her letter.

"after five year without a parent , he does not need to lose another and if you came to me because you thought I could protect him then have faith , I am fierce when he comes to protect my flesh and blood and my extended family" Klaus said as he drove back to new Orleans

* * *

Bonnie did not expected to be reprimanded by Klaus out of every one but he had forced reason into her mind, she was to focus on getting teo out of the imminent danger. She had neglected to consider the impact of her sacrifice on him. Klaus was right being abandoned by your mom was cause of inner pain which would broke one, she was about to leave her son to strangers. She had walked toward what she had seen as inevitable fate and she had condemned herself jumped into her old way. But with time she had mature, she could see a wrong and fix it. Klaus would protect him and he also insinuated he would protect her. To thank him for today she would protect him too and of course her son. Bonnie Bennett would fight, not sacrifice herself she would jump into battle with every force inhabiting her.

"Be brave bonnie Bennett, be brave"

The ride back to New Orleans had been a quiet one. Klaus was facing the road and bonnie was caressing teo hair as he was sleeping head on her knees.

"Why did you bring him it could have been dangerous"

"I did not really have a choice as the little monster had my leg for hostage and did link my arm magically, I had to negotiate and he was set on this price"

"Klaus mikealson bend under a child will"

"He takes after his father no is not part of his option and he was quite helpful and we had deep conversation, bonding time" Klaus laughed at the end of his statement

"Glad you did"

"Really" Klaus said skeptical

"Count it as me thanking you for today"

"Hopefully I am done running after you and I am getting five years back soon" Klaus had said playfully

Bonnie rolled her eyes; trust Klaus to hold a grudge. She would always hear about those five years. But maybe now she was considering letting him be the father of her son even though he still had a lot more to prove.

They finally arrived in the mikealson household; Klaus went down and took a sleeping teo in his arm. Bonnie went out the car and stood a minute and held Klaus sight.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said without getting the deep meaning behind her words.

 _ **so we all know bonnie is the martyr type and you discovered bonnie was friend with the coven who are after her and klaus being the voice of reason but with the following chapters you will get in to klaus mind and evolution . so please review and kisses till next chapter**_


	4. truce as gift

_**i disclaim everything expect my love for klonnie**_

 _ **wow it is been long since my last update but i was in a middle of my medical ethic exam so , now i am back thank for the review , follow and fav. here the new chapter hope you will enjoy it and lovelies review and criticism is welcomed of course when it help to advance the story**_

* * *

Melancholy was a volatile concubine; it intricate changes into human emotions; it was a driven motion between sadness and lethargy. Pain and emptiness followed it path. To Klaus, it was a constant companion, manifesting incessantly since the dreadful night that shattered his life the years ago.

Melancholy was known to leave his side solemnly to be replaced by a festering rage or waves of regrets. The Viking hybrid had lived a thousand years, from experience he was inclined to admit that some injuries even with the most precious of care and the smoothing action of time could never heal.

The inner pain underlying each pores of his skin stood to attest the truth of such claim. It had never matter how much blood he had paid? How much tears he had shed? The pain never disappeared on the contrary it only swallowed everything. He had cursed God but also begged them. Klaus Mikealson divinity between mere mortals had begged. He had called for higher power. But that cursed night; the Heaven had not returned his angel or even echoed to his desperate plea.

With glossy eyes and a contemplative air, he strayed once again on the tortuous path of his memory.

* * *

The moment was frozen in his memory, a fossil that had encapsulated the pain, the sensation he felt at the exact instant fatality came to wreck him on. In attempt to cope with the distress born the infamous night, he had built a mental mausoleum dedicated to an uncertain sanction. A place, where his mind could be tormented.

The pain was inked in all his cells. He could still perceive her small figure lifeless. Hear the fainted sound made as life left her body. Each flare of erratic screams had found echo in his memory and resonated infinitely. How many times had he tried to silence the deafening noises? And when the noises and the tears stopped, they were replaced by screams of terror, the metallic smell of blood in the air and the putrid smell of corpses on ground. But even the joys of carnage could not fill the void left by loss.

Loss was an invading force that devoured all feeling in his way. It only left an empty shell after its passage. Klaus was still feeling empty and through the year is futile attempt to attend fulfillment had ended to more emptiness.

* * *

During two years, Klaus had plunged into the depth of a vicious spiral. His body was completely detached from his emotions. The terrifying fact during that lapse of time rested on the implausible fact that his emotions had not been extinguished. He did not switch them off but he simply was dissociated from reality. For two years, he had slaughtered entire families in the name of revenge. But blood and slaughter had a bitter taste. For two years he had been an empty shell. His emotions were a constant vacuum sucking his soul.

The image of her frail body that he had not kissed goodbye had hunted and was still hunting him. He did not kiss her goodbye because after losing her against the cruelty of this world, he covered his hands with the blood of her executioners. He had hoped to extinguish the raging flame of vengeance which awakened in him.

But after covering his hands with the blood of his assailants, he received the most severe blow that could have been inflicted upon him during his long life.

"Don't you dare, monster! Don't you dare taint my angel, my little Hope." Hayley shouted hysterically in direction of the hybrid with her eyes staring at his bloody hands with a visible disgust.

"See what you have caused, this, this is your doing. Your hunger for power was it worth my angel? Don't you dare taint her with blood" she ended her tirade staring at him defiantly and slapping his filthy hands away.

Under the weight of those words and the suffocating guilt, Klaus had fallen on his knees and started sobbing not caring for the world around him. Only a grieving Rebekah had surrounded his shaking body with a tight embrace of her loving arm.

* * *

His hunger for power had been his demise. He had lost his daughter on the same night she was birthed. Since that night Klaus had changed, taking different paths to become the man bonnie Bennett was thanking. But ironically after that night power had been in only ally against melancholy.

Klaus did not make a habit of remembering that night. But now alone in his room after being so afraid to lose Bonnie for reasons he could only blame on the dread that crossed him every time the thought of becoming the only parent assuring Teo a future settled in his mind. He could not stop the thought of losing another child and he surely could not protect one before more than ever he needed Bonnie on his side, he would not lose Teo.

To the thought is body was subject to tremor and anguish. Reminiscing that night was creating distortion and turmoil inside his mind. He needed to connect with reality. But the temptation to succumb to the abyss of pain was prevalent. After the loss of his daughter, the hybrid had in one way died with her.

His mind had transcended his body leaving behind a rogue creature which has found refuge under violence, hoping to bury his immense sorrow. In the lapse of two year he had tamed the beast and gone back to his normal self.

But that creature maybe was what was so needed now, Bonnie was hiding things from him, holding precious answers he could sense her voluntary omission. Her eyes were clearly singing a different song than her mouth and for his life he could not come to peace with the reason why.

* * *

The thousand years being was presently concerned probably the effect of the left adrenaline pulsing through his bloodstream. He had been utterly petrified by Bonnie tentative and the sudden caring feeling toward her had thrown him off. But that caring feeling had not blinded his paranoia toward the situation and her actions. He had to extract answer from her. The need had turned into obsession to the point he had lost sleep.

He walked in Bonnie room not caring about etiquette. Her sleeping frame caught him off guard. The vision in front of him was psychedelic, similar to an expansion of his conscious. A reminiscence of their only shared night where he had spend his time drinking on her vision.

Her hair was spread angelically on the pillow, the dark brown enlighten by the contrast with the sheet. Her body was laid artistically as an S shape with her left leg extended in point. The artist in him saw a peaceful picture and forgot his aim. He walked toward the bed and caressed her cheek. She grumbled, emitting a sound close to a humming.

She opened lazily her eyes, trying to collect the source of her lovely discomfort. But he calmed her asking her to go back to sleep. He took the empty space on Teo left side, kissing his forehead and decided to observe him during his sleep. The peaceful scene had a calming effect on him; he relaxed and fell asleep next to his son.

* * *

 _ **Quarter of the coven**_

Stepped echoed on the ground and the clamor around fell down, the voices who could be heard conversing few seconds ago were now silenced. The only sounds that could be heard were respectful greeting coated by fear.

The atmosphere became tense; the air in the room became saturated by raw magic making it hard to breath. The dread that the presence of higher power between the weak created installed itself. A certain gloom fell on the room.

No one dared looking at the man who made his entrance. Eyes fell on the ground; focused on staring at everything but the tall svelte man that was perfectly fitted in an Italian tailored suit. Mouths were dried and silence settled into the room. The atmosphere in the room reflected the uneasiness of every one.

"We salute you high priest." Few members of the coven offered politely not daring to look at the man into his eyes. The high priest only nodded. It was unusual for the lowest members of the coven to come across the coven leader. The man was secretive and was living in autarchy. He only came into contact with higher ranking into the coven hierarchy as Kal.

* * *

Kal that was exactly the man he came looking for. He threw a circular glance at the room before sighing. He inspected the room; he was not a man to be comfortable with such low practitioners of the craft. The low magic in the air usually weaken him because he could not siphon it but also his magical potency was clashing with the energy in the room.

He threw another glance at the room and the people inside it, not bothering to hide his annoyance. He smoothed the invisible wrinkles on his three pieces suit and opened the jacket getting comfortable as he took the higher seat on the room so he could have a complete view of the activity. After what was only an instant but seemed an eternity for everyone under his scrutiny, he stared blankly and spoke in a low growl not caring to make his voice detectable to everyone present as he knew fear of him had enhanced their senses and rendered them watchful.

"Kal?" He simply said whilst pointing toward a blonde young woman signaling to her that he was expecting her to have the answer.

Trying to steady her voice and controlled the fear running through her spinal cord, she answered

"Master Kal as left for urgent matter but…" The young woman was interrupted by a lift of his index finger. Sweat formed on her forehead and she feared she had offended him.

The high priest was not a man to offend if his fallen angel features with his deep eyes gave the impression of serenity. He was a man with strong temper adding to that other cardinal traits he was also capricious and vindictive. He could find offense in anything. In the five years he had lead the coven, tales about his temper had scared most members.

"No need." he ensued after stopping the blonde lady

"I just sensed him; you can go back to your work." He pursued not bothering to glance at his interlocutor whilst facing the entrance waiting for Kal to make his entrance.

* * *

Kal had caught the powerful magical aura as he stepped into the building. He sighed knowing that the visit was undeniably linked to Bonnie Bennett and her abomination. When the high priest perceived Kal, he stood and walked into the smaller room which served as an office and Kal followed after him.

"I trust failure is bound to your action." The powerful warlock asked Kal with a voice filled with disdain before pursuing with equal annoyance his tirade. "Enlighten me, when is that I have stated that you could take decision in matter concerning the Bennett case?"

Kal hastened to contradict the high priest claim. "Master, I would never dream to act without any consent from …."The young man stopped abruptly, incapable of talking as his throat started to be clogged with the blood bursting out of his vocal cords while with a bored gesture the high priest was twisting his finger controlling the blood vessel into Kal throat and brought his index to his mouth and mouthing "shuuuuuuuuu"

"If the sound coming out of you is to mislead me, I rather appreciate the sight of you suffocating it is a lot more comforting that the deceptive sound of your lies." the high priest stated calmly before releasing his control freeing the other young man from his torture.

Air ran through Kal's throat again as he whipped the blood which has leaked from his mouth. He drew a deep breath and threw a look full of apology toward his master.

"If we are through your foolish attempt to lie and seeing that you are standing here alone you failed again. So what is there left to do and what is your excuse today? The woman has been shooting magic waves everywhere , I could feel it everywhere the power of a Bennett but you judged that I wasn't suppose to know" The high priest pursued his angry rant.

* * *

"My apologies higher one but I wasn't sure of the Intel's value, I could not waste your time and as it was another dead end. We just found an empty car where the remains of her presence and someone else could be found." Kal humbly responded not daring to face his coven leader.

" A dead end , that is why you are never made to think , the woman just left a valuable print behind and you are not clever enough to see it" the high priest stated pinching the bridge of his nose .

"Master…" Kal offered a quizzical expression not understanding where his fault was.

"Let me enlightened you the second presence his supernatural if you could sense it. But seemingly not a witch or even you would have caught it." The arrogant man spat before pursuing his explaining.

"If he is magical, he can be tracked. Bonnie Bennett can masked her print but I doubt the other one can. There is your way to find her, find the companion and next time report to me or you might lose more than your voice." He ended leaving the room.

* * *

 _ **MIKEALSON 'S MANSION**_

Bonnie awakened to a surprising sight her son and his father were entangled, her first reaction would have been to scream but she plastered a hand on her mouth holding the noise. She stepped out of the bed ready to shake the hybrid out of her bed but that would have been equal to disturb Teo's sleep. She sighed and walked out of the room when she met Rebekah. The blonde vampire threw her a concern look before stating what was on her mind.

"Still into your yesterday clothes I see. By the way I see you and my brother rekindled your flame." She said staring at Bonnie expecting an answer to both of her questions.

Bonnie stared back at the blonde not knowing if she should dignify the previous statement with an answer but judged against reason.

"Not that is any of your business but I left in a bit of a hurry so taking clothes was not an option and about your brother which flames? There was never one to start with!" The witch responded with her usual sass while she was rolling her eyes.

The young blonde stared at bonnie before leaving at vampire speed and coming back with a pair of jean and silk blouse that she reluctantly threw at Bonnie and was ready to leave when bonnie stopped her.

"Thank you but can I use your room to change?" Bonnie asked timidly quite embarrassed by the question which would sure to follow.

"What's wrong with yours?"Rebekah asked eyeing Bonnie suspiciously before catching her brother scent all over Bonnie and the room. The knowing look she gave Bonnie embarrassed the caramel woman.

* * *

The witch was making the face of a teenager caught in an embarrassing moment and looked away from the blonde vampire. She hastened to justify why Klaus was in her room but to her only regret she did not know more about the why than Rebekah. Her failed attempt to clarify the situation only served to make her look guilty in the eyes of the adolescent looking vampire.

To fix the awkwardness of the instant Bonnie burst out what she thought the only possible justification.

"It is not what you think whatever is that you are thinking." When the statement left her lips Bonnie understood the mistake she made Rebekah expression was smug and the proof that the vampire has chosen to ignore the statement.

"Hmmm, if whatever it is you are doing with my brother can help both of you grow out of your childish feud then I personally don't care love." The blonde stated as she threw a concern look toward her manicure, sincerely consternated by the fading nail polish on her nails. After ending her observation she went back to staring at Bonnie and opened her red coated mouth to pursue

"No actually I do care because if you are wearing my clothes, I would love to avoid the wolf scent left after your nothing business. Okay witch I think shopping is overdue, I will take you tomorrow that is decided."Rebekah ended with a smile also not leaving other options to Bonnie.

* * *

Klaus awakened from what had been the deepest sleep he had in years. The peaceful scent that has embalmed his head was now faint which meant Bonnie had left the room. He cursed under his breath; he was in no mood to explain his presence in her room. His plan was to observe his son sleeping and leave early in the morning before she awakened.

But he was caught by the imagery presented to him last night, instinctively he felt as he belonged to the picture. The wolf in him as claimed them as his family and that was where he belonged. The peaceful breathing of Bonnie and Teo had been in symbiosis. They mixed, becoming one peaceful humming song calling on to him. And most of all Bonnie's scent and sight as grounded him that night.

He would never come to fully admit it but Bonnie Bennett scent always drove his vampire side to ecstatic state. He loved the way every smells fused to make this exquisite fragrance, the citrus scent surrounding the little faint drops of jasmine and lilac, the heavy sweetness of vanilla and cinnamon smoothing the overall but also the je ne sais quoi that made each scents perfectly melt and fused into the others.

Bonnie Bennett smelled like the purest ambrosia, her scent was the exhalation of the earth. And as the gods, the immortals he thought feasting on it, was only his heaven right.

* * *

And her sight was capable of driving every man to insanity she was the embodiment of sin, he had shared a night with her and since that night he has never been capable of looking at her without desire clouding his mind. Even when he felt rage toward her it was no excluded that she could drive him and he blessed the lord she never knew of his weakness for her.

He had made sure after their night to insert the idea that she was nothing to him; just one night in her arm had reason almost escaping him. Bonnie would have been his downfall and he made sure she would never be more than the woman of one night.

Sinful pleasures should only be experience once or one was to lose control over lust and even risked to fall in love. But Klaus cling to power and would have not renounced control because a beautiful pair of green iris looked at him filled with lust, at least not five years ago.

But when she slept, she looked completely innocent calling to his protective side. The seductress was replaced by the innocent, the pure. She seemed at peace, humming at his touch; vocalizing his emotion in her melodious breathing. Her skin under his touch as melted and released her beautiful scent and there was Klaus demise. So he fell into the calling and let himself drift into sleep. And now he was swearing against his own weakness.

"Bad word, you would be in trouble with mommy!" The little boy with blond curl who had been the actual reason of his awakening stated whilst still jumping around him on the mattress.

"I already am little man; your mom is my trouble." Klaus responded to his son matter of fact before kissing his little boy who offered him a supportive look and squeezed his hand to comfort him.

"You should hide, I do it and she forgets." Teo said while chuckling offering to his father what he thought was a useful advice and smiled brightly sure that he had just fixed his father trouble.

"I might do that" Niklaus said with a laugh but he did not have the chance to execute that plan as the caramel woman entered the room and reminding him his previous thought. He would be damned in a way if he stayed longer in her presence but in the same time, he had to find out what she was hiding.

* * *

Bonnie entered her room a bit uncomfortable; the exposed torso and perfectly tense abdominal muscle of the man with alabaster milky skin were not helping. She directed her eyes everywhere expect him. As soon as she noticed him in her bed, she had run out even spent hour exchanging little talk with Elijah and Rebekah just to avoid being in presence of his sleeping form. She could still remember the angelic mask who felt on his face when Morpheus kissed his eyes.

The night they conceived their son, she had spend her moments awake observing his satisfied expression during his sleep. His small cherry lips brought to life against his pale skin. The little pouts or frown that changed with his dream. If he even dreamed but she wanted to think that and he looked so beautiful.

Men were not beautiful they were handsome but a sleeping Niklaus was beautiful for Bonnie but Bonnie did not need to see him as beautiful, she would not be hurt as before just because she was under the illusion of something that meant nothing his presence better be explained and justified.

Bonnie walked toward the bed and took Teo while trying to get him to leave so she could question his father's behavior.

"Hey little monster, Elijah is waiting for you" Bonnie knew of the appeal of time spent with Elijah had on her son. The little boy was fascinated by the thousand years old vampire. To the mention of his uncle, the child ran down forgetting about his parents.

* * *

Klaus threw a quizzical expression to the witch whom was facing him with her arms folded around her chest. He could sense that she wanted to talk. So he stepped out of the bed sheet, standing his full length in front of a Bonnie who had closed her eyes expecting the hybrid to be fully naked. That little gesture drove laugh out of Klaus.

"Love, you can look and it's not like you have never seen me in this state before." He stated under giggles.

Bonnie opened her eyes and faced the hybrid with an angry look before shooting a snarky answer to him. "So it is with the hope to relive past glory that you end up in my bed?"

"Sorry to disappoint your ego but that boat as sailed" the hybrid replied equally sassy as he could never stop himself to join her in their little bickering almost forgetting the exact reason of his presence in her room.

"so why are you here , have you lost your way" She asked a bit offensively maybe a bit disappointed by his previous words not that she wanted him to want her or anything similar. So she thought. She never really stopped to think about Klaus. Her resentment still clouding her mind but after what he did last night, she might be more complacent toward him even more lenient and indulgent.

She scolded herself to even go back to such attitude toward Klaus but he had brought her back to her son while helping her to decide that the fight was worth it. Because of that selfless act from him she was incapable to brush some of her feeling off or not seeing him under a different light. But that did not change the overall situation in the same time. She was in a limbo of emotions and that made her mad at him for clouding things in her mind.

* * *

Klaus caught the little disappointment in her voice and in a very egocentric way he felt better but he hastened to center his attention back to his real purpose.

"I am here because I am clearly under the impression you are lying to me and I can't take your half truth" Klaus spat without etiquette and stared at her waiting from her reaction.

"Okay and why would I be lying to you? And I don't get what you are implying here." Bonnie replied with an offended tone which would have been convincing if her own eyes were not sending other messages.

"love, I do get offended when I am taken for fool but you lying to my face as its limits because I don't also see why you would do it" Klaus almost shouted out of exasperation still staring angrily at her.

Bonnie did not back down and kept her line "I am not lying and I have never been the type to lie when matter is a treat to the people I love"

"Oh and what was the precedent five years you lived, a path on the truth. For Christ sake love I can't see something is wrong" Klaus was now boiling why did she had to be that stubborn?

"You will never let that one go will you? I am not lying to you I am omitting things that do not concern you" Bonnie bluntly stated

"If it is about my… our son, Bonnie you might need to trust me with thing that don't concern me, so why don't you do it now?" Klaus advanced trying to pacify her and get her to open up.

"My son, my secret, my life! trusting you what a joke. What happened the last time I did it?" She said holding her grudge toward him.

"If you don't trust me, you will lose more than your little secret. Love, you will lose him believe me that one would kill you and his death would be on you. Love you don't have the shoulder for such pain." Klaus stated what he knew matter of experience.

"You would be the one to know as you fear to lose him as much as I do? You think being a father for few days makes you know more about what we lived for five years. KLAUS LEAVE MY ROOM" Bonnie shouted the last word, her pain making it incapable to swallow.

* * *

"He had never been there when they had to run. He did not need to know what was coming after them. He did not need to know the horror they were capable of. But most of it was that she did not want another one to blame her for what she knew was her fault in a sense. Her guilt was enough" she thought whilst sobbing.

She did not hear him leave or she did not care and she did not notice Elijah next to her until he handed her his handkerchief and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It had to be the comfortable gesture but Bonnie shattered or maybe was she tired of holding so much, she could not hold the torrent of tears flowing down her face.

Under her tears she was trying to justify her action and what he called lies not for Elijah but mostly for her, comforting herself in her self-righteous path. She cried for what seemed an eternity with a supportive Elijah until she could regain composure and make light of the scene she made. She apologized to Elijah with a small smile to which the elegant vampire replied with a small smile of his own dismissing her worries and embarrassment.

"Miss Bennett I trust you have your reasons but if there is a thing Niklaus and all of us have learnt during these five years. You can work as a team while having secrets…" Elijah was stopped in midsentence by a Bonnie trying to justify herself but he pursued judging she had to hear everything.

"You might have been alone in this for five years but you chose to be and no one would blame you knowing your history with my brother. But in the present situation he knows more than you after living that dreadful experience, losing a child so maybe you could reconsider because he might have fear of his own. And in his way he might want to look out for you." Elijah finally ended his monologue whilst smoothing Bonnie hair helping her to calm down.

"I didn't know he had a child and he lost her. How did it happen?" Bonnie said with a small voice

"Hope that was her name but that is not a story for me to tell when he would be ready he might share it with you. But both of you had to end this feud in my humble opinion you have too much to lose to hold resentment and grudge now." Elijah added as he was on his way to exist the room.

He hoped both could come to reason. Talking to his brother would serve no purposes but he had hope Bonnie would be reasonable enough to make light of the things at stake and be mature enough to call a truce.

"Elijah thank you" That was the word which left a contemplative Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

Knocking at his door startled Klaus out of his contemplation and his angry painting. He walked toward the door and caught her scent. And for the first time he did not calm him or aroused him. This time it pissed him off and he opened the door ready to resume their fight. But she smiled at him and offered him a glassed filled with bourbon before timidly asking if she could enter. He only widely opened the door a bit surprise by her demeanor.

She again offered him the bourbon glass and sat on his bed patting the side so he could join her. Klaus felt like he has stepped in another dimension and was quite puzzled. Was she planning to remake their first night? She was still holding the bourbon bottle and looking at him with apprehension but also with a certain determination.

Determination suited her green eyes giving them a certain life but apprehension a bit less as the feeling darkened the beautiful color of her irises. In a out of character way Klaus did not like to see her apprehensive, he liked her angry , mad mostly fuming because her eyes turned and became this strong green and that was his painter side but the most beautiful green her eyes could reflect was lust; he thought. He really did not know why his thoughts were drifting there maybe because he was trying to avoid the conversation ahead.

* * *

"Sorry" She said almost swallowing the word she was not comfortable apologizing to him and the little sound drawn him out of his thought he looked at her as about to ask "who are you?"

"Love you are acting out of character, are you drunk?" He asked with a grin to mask his confusion.

"Ah you wish no I am not drunk learn my lesson the first time, still learning it" she laughed trying to wash out the discomfort and the tense mood.

"Here goes my last hope to have that body again" Klaus pursued recognizing her effort to ease the tension and deciding to help finally taking a seat near her.

"I thought that ship has sailed, hybrid." This time they both laughed in unison.

"But I am sorry for more than the fight because all of this might be my fault and I am sure I put him in harm way before his birth by my choice. So there is it, this big secret. Klaus go at head shoot." She said everything in a trait and looked at him expecting an outburst.

He lifted her chin to make her faced him and once he was satisfied and knew he had his attention.

"Then we are going to fix your mess, love and stop whenever you think want to hurt him. After all his parents are lethal a Bennett witch and the original hybrid there is nothing we can fix, love."

As weird as it seemed considering they had conceived a child, Bonnie had never felt so intimate with Klaus which lead her to relax. She gave him a little push using her shoulder to push his shoulder away. Before clinking her glass to his glass

"Truce, hybrid" She said smiling

"Truce love, we have other ass to kick." Klaus accepted her armistice with humor.

* * *

 _ **please don't judge me for killing babe HOPE but it was necessary for further development and finally those two decided to stop fighting and call a real truce . now lovelies if you like the chapter pay me in review , fav and follow . kisses till the next chapter**_


	5. comfort as a gift

_**I disclaim everything except my undying love for klonnie**_

 _ **hey my lovelies, sorry but this chapter was a hard one to birth because in one hand my mind was stuck on my other klonnie fic while on the other hand i felt insatisified with what i wrote before. therefore if on this chapter you could review because i feel a bit uneased on result but hopefully you will appreciate. thank to you who reviewed , followed and fav. and once again review and constructive criticism are welcome.**_

* * *

Comfort as a gift

Klaus drained the glass Bonnie previously offered him, letting the brown liquid burn his throat as it warmed its way into his brain. He finally took the bottle of bourbon away from Bonnie not trusting her behavior under the poisonous liquid command. He walked toward his bed and sat while from the corner of his eyes he was observing how the mocha skin woman was religiously sipping from her glass.

She looked at him feeling his leering gaze on her. She suavely smiled at him sending erotic wave that were creeping into his mind little by little taking over his thoughts. She smirked witting what was going through his stimulate before she walked toward a canvas that he paint and started analyzing it, sensually running her finger tips on the pigment. Between them a certain tension installed itself and he laughed internally at her seductive persona under alcohol certain thing never changed.

But soon the titillating atmosphere was replaced with a morose one; a little discomfort installed itself. The two individuals had come to a truce's accord. But that did not remove all the unsaids between them and also all the bottled up feelings, desires and misplaced entitlements that were far from being dead and buried.

They had been sharing the same space for an hour without another being in the room and that never happened since Bonnie moved in the Mikaelson's home. So the presence of unusual silence was unavoidable. Half of that time had been spent sharing look filled with innuendos and secret questions but also apprehension on how fragile their peace was and how much they stood to lose.

Bonnie finally reached the breaking point where the deafening silence became unbearable and suffocating. She was asphyxiated by the lack of conversation and drowned in a tormenting silence that forced her mind on sinuous path of unsettling thoughts. She sighed before turning fully her body to face the hybrid

* * *

"Are you really not going to ask me why I think it is my entire fault?"She dared to say unavoidably vocalizing what she expected was the question he craved to see answered.

"A thing that I have learned with you is you won't answer my questions if you don't feel like doing it." Klaus stated what he knew was a fact and poured another glass of bourbon before he offered it to her, thinking the liquid courage could untangle and loosen up her tongue.

Bonnie nodded and grabbed the glass while taking the small space next to him on the bed. For a while she stared at a blank point in the room looking for the necessary strength to revisit another dark part of her past. She looked at him and a sad smiled distorted her beautiful features, depicting the depth of the torment inflicted to psyche. She breathed deeply and held a long breath before releasing the warm air while empting her mind. If she wanted their peace to last she had to bring a peace offering.

"But this question you deserve to hear the answer to it. But all I ask is for you to not take away what you offered earlier" She said ceremoniously before drowning deeply back into a time she would have given anything to forget but the brain had the masochist habit to reminisce moments when pain and darkness paralyzed the soul and sank the humor of the mind.

* * *

 _ **5years ago**_

Bonnie jumped out of her car ready to confront the people inside the vehicle that had been following her. She took a sight of the deserted road before she breathed a bit and with each breeze of fresh her caressing her warm skin she amassed what she had left of bravery. The sky was beautifully bright and blue while the air was pure and filling her lungs with happiness.

Bonnie was on a little cloud since she left Mystic Fall therefore she would have hated for it to end on an abandoned road in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania but here she was ready to confront stalkers and end the pleasant trip violently and maybe losing her good mood .

She sighed before walking toward the conductor seat and knocked on the windows waiting for her stalker to descend it. She braced herself whilst mentally getting ready to act at any sign of danger; she was not taking any unwarranted risks when a life was growing inside her. The car window slowly opened and stopped midway before a male voice vocalized the intention of the car's passengers.

"Oh miss we don't want any trouble." He said trying to calm the situation before it escalated.

"If you didn't want any trouble, you wouldn't have followed me" Bonnie argued from her time in Mystic Fall she had learned to be careful and suspicious of people, those two traits had been useful in her bohemian life.

"You are right. Can we come out of the car so you can see us and be sure we mean you no harm?" The man pleaded while opening the car door.

Bonnie stepped few meters away leaving space between them for safety reasons. From the car existed two individuals a young woman and a young man with strong features and extremely beautiful eyes that in a distinctive way reminded her the Salvatore older brother's eyes. The young woman was blonde and pretty much like a model's catalogue and maybe because she was a bit homesick she reminded her of Caroline her vampire best friend. She had also certain warmth in her eyes that would have softened Bonnie in other situation

* * *

Bonnie took a defensive position before bringing her arms to her waist.

"So what do you want?"She asked harshly.

The strangers both looked at each other before the girl stepped forward carefully trying to look the less threatening.

"We just saw what you did in the shop previously. We are witches too and we wanted to thank you for being so brave." The blonde said with a bright smile.

"I am Kal and this is Marie my little sister, thank you miss?" Kal added after the little explanation of his sister.

"Bonnie" The Bennett witch answered still a bit suspicious but she was ready to let it slide and be on her merry way to her motel. Her advanced pregnancy was making her tired.

"Bonnie, nice to meet you, I know it might seem weird but we really want to thank you. The shop owner you help is a really lovely man. So are you free for lunch?" Marie inquired in a very caring way almost pleading Bonnie with her beautiful baby blue eyes.

Bonnie was a bit baffled. She was suspicious matter of habit but she felt safe with those two mostly Marie who reminded her of Caroline but also she had spent two months on the road without sharing a meal with another human being and loneliness was creeping on her mind. Her belly started to make sounds announcing his presence and forcing her decision. She agreed to share a lunch and it was the first of multiples.

* * *

In the space of a month and a half, Bonnie had settled in Harrisburg where she had found marvelous and caring friend in Marie and Kal. She had finally found the type of friends that consider her as an equal not like a tool or a mean to an end. It seemed unfair for her to depict her past friendship on pejorative light but the truth was simply unfiltered for the four past years she had been a servant to them, someone that the value had been linked to her magical ability.

But in Marie and Kal she found equals, people that saw her simply as a young woman and they had no use of her magic. They were more powerful than her due to their long years of practice. They just cared for her and she craved such little proof of disinterested friendship. They were very supportive of her and her pregnancy. Every time, the Bennett witch would be practicing spells with Marie or she would be sharing a dinner with Kal where she could freely discuss her mind. With time she even developed a little crush for the young man who brushed it off and acted more as big brother model.

The intimacy found between the three companions did not enable an absolute trust. Bonnie still kept multiple secrets that she guarded from her new friends for instance the nature of her child. The fear to voice the truth behind the conception of her son was too strong. She felt incapable of claiming that her unborn child was the product of a night of ebriety with an old enemy that happened to be the original hybrid.

With the work of time Kal and Marie became the equivalent of family. They would be there when she would have little troubles with her pregnancy. They would go with her to the obstetrician and even helped her found a house. The only other person she interacted with was her father when the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

While only hanging out with them and somehow in the new autarchy of her life it became inevitable for Bonnie to join their coven. The wheels of fate were set in motion. Kal and Marie slowly introduced Bonnie to multiple members of their coven. Making sure her only friends in her new town were only coven members, slowly circling her and locking her inside of the control environment.

Sans suspicion from her part on the setting of the world around her, Bonnie was tangled into the coven activities. Like a fly stuck in a cow web, the trap slowly closed around her. Soon enough Bonnie considered everyone like a family member and no one gave her reason to question their affection. And she settled in a lethargic appearance of calm in her life.

The coven was a closed space where everyone knew everyone. The relationships were tight and established no one went out of a certain circle of people. Being accepted for Bonnie easily accentuated her attachment. She felt part of something special. They took care of her more than the people she had left behind every time she would feel down everyone would try to bring her mood up. She was the center of their affection and that was the reason she felt special. During her life Bonnie had never been the center of affection of anyone, even her parents did not prioritize her.

But with the coven everything changed. Bonnie had meaningful relationships with everyone. Her friendship with Marie was anchored in pure love, the blonde woman perceived her like a little sister and spent hour teaching her magic. She became a mentor but she was also a confidant. They had a beautiful and amazing trust on each other. Such relationship normally took years to be built but those two had this bond.

* * *

At the instant the coven started giving Bonnie more responsibilities; she was less shielded from the truth. As Bonnie fully joined the Credulis coven the blindness that had fell on her eyes started to crumble. The opacity her mind had been kept in slightly disappeared in the light of the real activities happening there. Bonnie had never come across the coven leader but everyone was scared of master Nox. The man was feared and Bonnie could not fathom why.

On top of the tyrannical leader, the coven seemed to be full of power hungry and warlocks who preached purity and genocide of other magical creatures and being pregnant with a possible hybrid Bonnie was not assured of her future but Marie had vouched that most of them were only talking. But again no one really knew of the nature of her baby, Bonnie had made up a back story in which her warlock boyfriend had died and she left her previous town to avoid the glimpse of memory stuck in every inch of the city as a reminder of what she had lost.

Bonnie started to be more involved in the everyday work and noticed that the coven was involved in the hunt of multiple supernatural creatures mostly vampires or anything a bit abnormal. Due to her constant fatigue state and her advance pregnancy Bonnie was confined to office work when Marie and Kal were always out hunting. For a while Bonnie thought they were cleaning street from monsters until she stumbled on the truth.

An eight months pregnant Bonnie had gained more power inside the coven and was now in charge of the prisoner. One night Marie brought a new prisoner called Malachi Parker but for Bonnie; he was the prisoner who changed everything. From Kai, Bonnie discovered the truth about the coven and what they were after. The Crudelis were never after protected innocents from vampires or other supernatural creatures but they were after special abilities. Mostly abilities they could transfer to themselves and that was why he was locked up there.

Kai was a siphon warlock, he could siphon magic from anyone and anything and that was his crime. After her multiple visitations Bonnie and kai became friends. Bonnie also befriended another prisoner that the magical ability was to copy or to obtain supernatural ability, he was called Luz. After Luz and Kai shared their story with her, Bonnie knew what she had stepped in.

* * *

To the light of that Bonnie understood as soon as the truth about her pregnancy would come out her baby would be the next. Bonnie panicked and ran for help to the wrong person. Bonnie deeply trusted Marie and Kal so she told them the truth without a second thought hoping they would help her. But she omitted to add that the father was more than a simple vampire but the original hybrid.

Later on the exact same night she made her confession; Bonnie was awakened by a hysterical Marie who was pressing her to run away because Kal had revealed everything to Nox. Marie pulled Bonnie stuff in a small bag and tried to get her out of the coven but the young woman insisted to free Kai and Luz. For the sake of who she considered like her little sister, Marie ran behind Bonnie and liberated kai and Luz.

In the dark night with their hearts pumping four shadows were running toward the exit and a pregnant Bonnie was in pain holding every screams. Few minutes later she could see the light of her room going on and she could only imagine they were looking for her. Clamor filled the overall camp, alarms were ringing. They had found that the prisoners had also escaped.

Soon they could hear footsteps coming closer and fear took a hold on all of them. In the twilight of that day the young witch was breathing heavily ready to embrace her dark fate but her blonde friend had other plans. When they reached the gate, Marie threw her keys to Kai while pulling her little sister of heart in her arms. Bonnie started crying while refusing to release the blonde witch from the embrace.

"I am sorry I put you through this! Now I would make everything right okay Bon." A crying Marie whispered before she started chanting in Latin.

The earth started to respond to her call, the air became heavy and particles of magic were draw out of nature. The pure magic was coating the atmosphere. Any practitioner of witchcraft could have said the spell that was on the verge of being delivered would have been too powerful for the one who was supposed to use it to survive. While Marie was chanting louder and louder Bonnie was standing in the middle of the rising tempest pulling her friend hoping she could make her stop.

Marie called Luz so he could take away a crying and screaming Bonnie. The Bennett witch was forcefully shoved into the car and Marie mouthed comforting word to her while in agony the pregnant girl was screaming and crying her heart out. Kai started driving away with a Bonnie kicking in every direction and when they were far enough she felt it her sister was gone. And the sky was blossoming with little particles of magic and her soul hanging brightly. Bonnie endlessly cried that night on the morning she was starting the first day of her eternal run from the Credulis coven.

* * *

 _ **BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

Bonnie was shaken by her past and she was holding her tears, she took the bourbon bottle still not daring to see the accusation that would have by now filled Klaus eyes. She sank a bit more in his soft mattress and pulled both of her legs up before resting her head and starting swinging her glass. She was waiting for the explosion she thought would come. It was still better than the pain she was in every time she remembered that her friend died because of her or her son was in danger because she was stupid enough to end up with the wrong people.

Quietly Klaus observed Bonnie, feeling out of place not knowing how to bring her support but not once in his mind he perceived everything that happened like the result of his Bennett witch action. The only person he was blaming was the one who dragged her to hell for five years and in a self martyr way he felt guilty. But more than anything he felt like punishing everyone involved in the tears she was withholding at that exact moment.

She sniffed and tried to suppress a sob and the flow of tears that was threatening to come. She breathed heavily and pulled hair away from her face trying to build a façade of calm. She was struggling with her emotion and still was not daring to look into Klaus' eyes when her back was pulled and cold arm were surrounding her. She raised her eyes and met a pair of beautifully supportive blue eyes.

* * *

Klaus was pained by her emotions and he could feel the shift in her mind while she was narrating the tragic events. Her so vivid scent had morphed into abitter smell and the pain had contorted her facial features. He could see her caring the weight of the world on her shoulder and he only felt like she needed his protection. He was not an empathic character but he felt drawn to her dreadful pain. He put his arms around her and drew her into his welcoming arm.

Bonnie head found a resting spot on the hybrid's chest and when he tightened his embrace. She could not hold her tears anymore. The first sob left her mouth and Klaus' eyes glowed with rage. He felt compel to tear through whoever caused this. Irony was years ago he would have been the reason and would have collected the tears. Bonnie sobbed again while fighting her tears and trying to issue an unwarranted apology. Klaus just shushed her before taking her face in his hand whilst wiping her tears away with his thumbs and stared deeply in her viridian eyes where he got lost in the immense pain.

"You did nothing wrong and from now on I promised to raise hell on those who wronged you." He said with the most comforting tone he could use under his boiling rage. The idea than anyone had scared and pained her hurt him and he could not even analyzed where that feeling came from but he was sure in the depth of his undead soul, everyone who would bring tears in those beautiful olive orbs deserved a painful death and he would make sure to deliver.

He smoothed her hair with his hand while Bonnie hugged him tightly, snuggling closer and breathing him in. She felt a bit safe for the moment and trusted the fullness of his promise and also wanted to accept that she did nothing wrong and stop blaming herself like she had for the four past years. He kissed the crown of her head without any of them perceived the act as inappropriate in contrary it just solidified the built intimacy between them.

* * *

A week had passed since Bonnie and Klaus had come to armistice. And has every peace known to mankind it was fragile and they both knew it. If Klaus was more considerate that did not change his overall being and his need of antagonizing the witch. In the space of that week they had argued about the method of saving their child. Klaus was for simply destroying the coven he saw no reason for any to survive after they had publicly attacked what he considered his family.

Bonnie was singing another hymn she wanted to only defend herself and judged it was unnecessary to start a war. She just wanted to protect their son. The all conflict of interest was resolved by the wisdom of Elijah and with his pragmatism he concluded than there was a common ground. Because they knew nothing about the Credulis coven, they could not attack and since the member of said coven would come to them soon they needed to be ready to defend themselves. The decision was taken to find away to protect Teo and discover everything about Nox the coven leader and the coven itself.

Bonnie and Rebekah would have to go through all the possible grimoire the original family had accumulated during the year to find a way to repress Teo power and nature thus he could stay hidden and protected while Klaus and Elijah would go to the different witches of New Orleans to gather anything on the mysterious coven to add with what Bonnie could offer. Bonnie and Rebekah left for the Mikealson library while her brother and their official shadow Teo left to go to the French Quarter.

* * *

Klaus was a step away to tear off his ear because of the absurd conversation shared by his brother and his son. They were on their way to visit the fourth witch on the list while the three previous options had been dead end and they were left with two more before calling it a failure. It seemed this coven was a more a myth than a concrete fact. If the previous witches had all acknowledge the existence of the Credulis none could furnish useful information. The secrecy and the opacity surrounding the coven would be envied by the intelligence agency.

Hours spent interrogating coven leaders had served no purposes and more mystery had been added on the load. If finding Intel on the Credulis was hard it was nothing compare to the challenge that rose when Nox was mentioned. The man was simply a myth, a nonexistent creature no one heard of him at least no one out of the coven it seemed and Klaus was getting frustrated.

The hybrid sighed angrily and as he had taken the habit of doing recently Teo imitated. In the path of irritation Klaus glared at the little man and the toddler glared back. To Klaus innervations the sight was very much similar to the frown of his mother; the exact green orbs that could throw him off were now staring at him with trait that belonged to him.

"Can you stop doing that young man?" Klaus added a bit exasperated and almost shouting somewhat feeling uncomfortable under those eyes that soon would reflect disappointment, fear, anger and guilt in another face while now they were just reflecting his own emotional state

"I am telling mommy that you was mean to me daddy." The little toddler said while pouting and making his father feel guilty about the little incident.

"You won't tell your mommy. I don't need her to have more reason to kill me" Klaus said softening his voice and trying to sound convincing to the young child.

"No, she will not hurt you, she always tell me don't hurt people you love when I can't control my power." The child ended with a determined tone believing on his own truth while shaking his head and bringing a little smile on Elijah face who on in very own mind shared the very same opinion under the hidden meaning of the statement.

* * *

All rebuttals were shut out of Klaus by the surprising logic of his child but he would have argued on the part where Bonnie would not hurt him. She already did before voluntary but now it seemed she could do it with the simple change of her emotional candor. She was so often bashful in the way she expressed her emotions that it clashed with what her eyes expressed. Her all being could be read in those beautiful green orbs and Klaus had grown empathic to her emotions.

Since he saw the fragile side of her, the wolf on him had wanted to protect her in a certain way but also he grew to understand her because for once the animosity has ceased between them and finally they could exchange. Recently he found himself staring at her but overlooking her physical appearance. Bonnie was painfully beautiful but her beauty transcended her naiad feature.

He started noticing little splendor of her character and he hated what was happening because with a smile she would ease him. In a week they had shared conversations where she would tell him about the young years of their son but naturally and unbeknown to her she would had little detail on her reaction when the fact happen or the little emotion she felt. If Klaus was not inclined in sharing his life, he was willing to hear her talk and unveil the part of her mystery.

The hybrid was falling for the Bennett witch charm and he could not see it. What he would classified for physical attraction because whatever been the predicament if a fact had been established Klaus had and would always desire Bonnie. He found in her trait a poetic charm in one hand she had a body of damnation where each curved was emphasized, from her round buttock, her thin waist and her full breast, her figure was a depiction of desire while in the other hand her face was one of a Madonna with very delicate trait and characteristic that unfold an uncharacterized classic beauty.

If Klaus knew of his irrepressible attraction for Bonnie ; most of the time calling it an attraction was loosely a euphemism. It was unbeknown to him that he was willingly submitting his mind to late night conversations, enlightened discussion that lead to genuine feeling toward his interlocutor. And he was not capable of stopping his fall because his predicament was unknown to him.

Klaus pulled in front of another witch's house looking for another set of answers.

* * *

Bonnie and Rebekah had spent the afternoon going through book looking for a way to refrain Teo nature. At the instant both women had found nothing rather a few sets of formula that were dangerous for the child. After consulting Ester grimoire, looking cautiously into it with the strong hope of finding a formula similar to Klaus curse. They came back empty handed.

The Bennett and Mikealson girl were running frustrated and out of option. Bonnie picked another book while Rebekah was fetching drink for a well deserved break. And as the other magic book nothing was worth the time she spent on it. Bonnie sighed and threw the book carelessly away.

"Hey careful, that book has sentimental value for Niklaus. " Rebekah scold the frustrated witch while putting the book back onto the pile next to Bonnie and she pursued adding more details" it belonged to a witch that was his partner during 1862"

Bonnie out of the blue threw the pile down and feigned maladroitness. She stood up feeling more frustrated in the middle of all those grimoire that belonged to a mistress of Klaus at one periods of time. She sighed, feeling ridiculous to even entertain such though regarding Klaus.

Bonnie was way more conscious of the effect Klaus had on her recently but she blamed it on how safe he made her feel. She was comforted by his presence and she was building a trust relation with him and on top he was being an exemplary father. Yes he was not perfect when he came down to parenting skill but he did try.

But on what she blamed her little crush was the fact that he took upon him to reconcile her mind with the idea that she was accusing the wrong person. He made her consider herself as a fighting victim because she was also a victim even if she fell for their tricks. Also he was an excellent drinking buddy but that she knew it, that how they conceived their son.

Thinking about how she felt toward Klaus was irritating her, she took the coke the blonde vampire was offering and reached for another book. Even if the lack of answer was dismaying, a single idea she tried to avoid for a long time was forming inside her head. She pulled another book hoping to find a better option than the idea she feared to be her ultimate hope but this yet another failure and a stone thrown to her wall of hope. She was only wishing Klaus and Elijah had better luck on their part because her hunt for solution had been anything but prolific.

* * *

Klaus had as much luck as Bonnie or even less because what he learned from the two other witches was close to nothing or simply horror tales about Nox. It was a defeated mood he was entering his home hoping Bonnie had done better. But when his eyes met hers he instantly knew all options they had were equal to none. Coming short on solution was a luxury they did not have.

The hybrid eyes were playing a symphony she knew far too much because her eyes had been filled with the same forlorn expression. The weight she had been caring on her shoulder only doubled. Now she was against the wall and everyway lead to that despicable choice. But what hurt the most was the choice she would have to make might destroy everything she built and the new relationship she forged with the original. The stakes were too high for petty regret and fear of casualty.

With determine step she walked up to Klaus and grabbed him by the arm pulling him out of the room. The hybrid opposed no resistance and followed after the petite woman knowing the somberness of their actual quandary. Bonnie with her small height somehow managed to tower over him. She was filled with resolution and would not be taking no for an answer.

* * *

"We have to take away what they want." She said confidently staring in his eyes defying him to stand against her.

"You can't do that to him, you can't take away part of him" Klaus argued and more than ever he knew what it was to have a part of yourself locked or taken away from you.

His mom has done the same to him. She had taken away his humanity and locked his wolf in a curse. He would not stand while the same would be done to his son. His eyes were getting transformed by rage and he was fighting everything to control the urge to break her mind for alluding to such despicable mean. The only place he found the strength to maintain restrain on his temper was her tormented eyes; her usual bright viridian had altered to a pale mint green with a hint of desperation.

The Bennett witch felt the shift in Klaus and could see the virulent hatred being born once again but she would not stand to regress in the effort they made to build the bridge where they stood. She walked toward him and stopped when her toes were touching his toes. She was standing in front of him staring into an abysm of yellowish wave of rage. The heat emanating from his body surrounded her and warmed his way to her muscles.

With forethought she put her warm hands on his cold cheeks and pulled his face at a distance when she could feel his warm breath on her face and share the air he was breathing. With calm and confidence she stared into his eyes and with honesty she was ready to breakdown any wall in his mind.

"I know you are afraid to hurt him if we take his power from him. I know better than anyone what you feel because I feel it too he is our son. Your blood and mine, your flesh and mine and he has been my world for five years. So I can stand to lose him but also I can't stand to watch you lose him." She murmured the last part because more than ever his pain would also break her. If taking away Teo supernatural abilities and entities could save it she would make the call but she needed him to support her.

* * *

That little woman once again was weakening his resolution to the simple idea that she would also consider his pain touched him deeply and in some manner he felt cared for. That feeling shaped his anger in a stronger feeling that had been creeping in his mind when it came to the little witch: concern and genuine fondness

"He would hate you, I might even hate because I would understand where his hate comes from because once I was him. We could find anything go after Nox and the all coven" He said knowing at this point it was impossible for him to ever hate that little goddess and the decided woman she was. But he could not stand there and watch her ravish her future relationship with their son.

"I don't mind any of those feeling if at the end he is alive. But what will happen if we go after Nox do you know how much power he shield? What he can't take from me? No you don't" She stopped her voice midsentence fighting the emotions that were tearing through her soul, the anger due to her incapacity of fighting the threat by other mean.

With a broken voice she pursued fighting through every word "I would lose my son, my everything but at some extent I would lose you. You might be all powerful but you are not invincible. So after that were do I stand? And even if you come to survive and we lose Teo, I still lose you because then I will be back to hating you and I won't let you make me feel that way about you again. So be it hate me." She finished pouring everything she is been holding

Klaus stared into her eyes trying to find confirmation of what his ears had heard: the declaration of affection. She feared to lose both of them. He was no fool to believe she was in love with him but to some length losing him would break her heart too. Where she stood she was to lose everything if he went with the folly of going to war with a shadow of an adversary unbeknown to him. He looked once again the depth of pain in her eyes and he knew he had lost his battle against her.

* * *

The hybrid pulled the young witch into him; closing the little space separating their body before once again looking into her eyes. The green of her irises were enchanting almost bewitching his all being and drowning his will. He lifted her chin with his thumb making her face him before dropping a soft kiss on her forehead and taking her in a reassuring hug.

"You are not going to lose anyone and of course I will not hate you and when Teo is to understand he will understand your choice. So what is the plan miss Bennett?"He said with a calming tone while smoothing her hair and maintaining her in the embrace.

She snuggled into him while breathing his virile scent and finding refuges in his chest before pulling her head out of his torso to face him without breaking his comforting embrace so she could explain her plan.

"The Crudelis want what makes our son different from a common witch that is the vampire and the wolf. If we can remove those two from him then he is a simple witch. He loses his value and they have no use for him." She stated while boring into his baby blue eyes that were kindly staring back at her.

"Let agree that it would take them of our back how are you planning to do that. You using your power will attract them and that type of spell would be dangerous for you."Klaus vocalized all the cons of her plan.

"Kai can do it! My friend can siphon them away." She finished voicing her idea waiting for him to point out flaws but he only leant a bit closer and once again acted affectionately with her by kissing her forehead again.

"I guess we have a plan we just need to find you friend Kai" the hybrid agreed.

* * *

 _ **so next klonnie is going after Kai and hope you like why the coven was after Teo and how they found out about his existence but they just don't know how much he is actually exceptional. hope you like the chapter , if you did make sure to tell me and review. kiss til the next chapter**_


	6. uncertain echoes as gift

_**hey my lovelies i know i did not update this one for a while but finally i am back to writting free of final , so here it is. and thanks for the follows, reviews and favs y all are really sweety. this is might contained mistake that i missed during my editing so sorry but be lovely with me and tip me with reviews so i can't get the extra motivation.  
**_

 _ **i disclaim everything except how much i love my klonnie and lil angel teo**_

* * *

Finding bodies sleeping in his bed had become Klaus' quotidian and tonight was no exception , Teo was laying across the bed as he did every night but tonight there was a slight difference, he had a new guest Bonnie. He smiled to himself and to the sight of his family. That was what he had gained in space of week a family. If he was in no manner surprised to find his son lying in his bed, finding Bonnie was astonishing. He had barely seen her since they had their heart to heart.

They both were extremely busy trying to fix a plan and the step at head but they were also avoiding each other mainly the petite woman that might have consider the revelation of her nascent feeling premature and inadequate. While Klaus was a bit busy figuring where they exactly stood and what influence their feeling could have in the future where they would have another reason that eminent threat to their son to stick together.

Since they had decided to siphon their son's power Bonnie had spent hours trying to locate her old friend Kai but it was taking more time than she thought and a lot more magic that she would want to use by fear of exposing herself. She had become a hermit, living in secretion with her grimoire. The only beings she interacted with were Rebekah and her son.

At a certain point on the third day of her seclusion Klaus had enough of it mostly because of the feeling her absence started to give birth to. Thus he decided she needed help to find out his location and since she was being cautious in the use of her power another witch was needed to accelerate the process. So he called upon on his brother's friend or most adequately his brother's girlfriend Sabine.

Sabine had been really helpful, the witch had erected a barrier around the Mikaelson's home making impossible to locate Bonnie's magical print but she had also help the young woman to use more sophisticated tracking magic. The young women were getting close to their goal and maybe few steps away to end the hunt on Teo.

* * *

Klaus walked around his bed trying to carefully join the other side but it was unnecessary because Bonnie had heard the hybrid entered the room and was just working up the courage to meet his intoxicating blue eyes. She breathed and opened her eyes to meet his.

"You are back, I have been waiting for you" She said with a voice transformed by the heaviness of sleep.

"And you chose to do so all covered love." Klaus said in a joking tone before finally settling in the other side of the bed.

"Ah your son is here, don't you have moral and I was not waiting for you for that reason." The caramel witch said a bit exasperate but also laughing. "By the way why are you so late, I was getting worried." She blurred out before she could weigh the ampler of her word.

Klaus just smiled to her considering thought and stared at her a bit taken before answering"Just managing my city and trying to find more things about your friend and also the coven."

"Kai that was the reason I was waiting for you. I found him. Sabine, Rebekah and I actually did." She said excited while she sat up on the bed ready to stand.

"And where is the man hiding" Klaus asked finally focused and serious

"New Madrid, Missouri at least that is what it appeared." She said proudly finally standing up from the bed and putting back her shoes. "But I can only be sure of it when I reach there and go through finding him." She ended her sentence ready to leave and walked up the door when she was stopped by the hybrid.

"You are not going anywhere love, you are staying here where you are safe and I would manage to retrieve your friend" Klaus said with a tone that cut short the discussion.

"Lovely attention really lovely but I am not a child and can protect myself. And just out of curiosity how would manage to recognize a man you never met or convince him to follow you." Bonnie asked with cockiness and raised an eyebrows waiting for the answer.

"I am very persuasive don't worry love." Klaus said with a grinned that betrayed his future intentions.

"Yes and no I am going and there is nothing that can be said, so deal with it hybrid." The witch responded with confidence.

"Then I will certainly follow." The blond answered

"Never said I was going alone but you did not let me finish did you." She smiled and finally opened the door "we are leaving tomorrow morning, goodnight Klaus."

* * *

Kal was going out of options, if in the car he had retrieved multiple magical prints but one of them was particularly confusing because of what it implied and its nature. Each supernatural type of creature had a specific type of magical print a bit like specie's DNA that could magically tell you if you were dealing with a witch, a vampire or a succubus. But in Bonnie's car what he had pick up did not make sense. The magical print was way to unique similar to vampire but also similar to a wolf which was relatively impossible.

Kal did not know how to explain that but it was also under pressure to furnish result to Master Nox. The coven master expected him to come up with result and the man was not to be displeased and when it came to the Bennett subject his family had done enough. He could not stop to blame the foolishness of his sister. Dying for such and bringing disgrace on him and their family, he detested Bonnie Bennett more than anything .That traitorous bitch had betrayed the nature but also taken his sister away.

The tall young man once again tried to focus on the impossible magical print. He used his powers trying to extract it from the atmosphere. He murmurs multiples word in Latin, enchanting the world around him and bringing to life the little piece of moment left by the past presence in the car. Only the Bennett witch appeared as a perfect picture while the other scent was fluttering. He was as good as dead Nox would soon ask for his head after this other failure.

Talking about the devil, the coven master entered the room and walked straight to the young man. That he grabbed by the shoulders and stood next to him before pointing toward the car.

"Did you find what I sent you to look for?" He asked calmly while stepping a bit away from the brunette young man and taking full view of the car with his vibrant green eyes. If Kal had find out how to track the Bennett girl through the second print he would be only second away for a decisive amount of power. Hybridization between a witch and a vampire was promise of great power, miraculous. Having that sort of power would only make him equal to the god.

Nox with the years had collected multiple magical abilities, he was never satisfied by the amount of power he accumulated. The Bennett's child was a wonder a first in his species an vampire witch hybrid. Magic feeding on magic, unbalanced and balanced fused in one.

"No it seemed more complicated than I thought. The signature is abnormal, I have never met such." Kal responded

"Your incompetence never ceased to amaze me old friend must run in the family, your sister already cost the coven of the most majestic creature but you are about to cost us the Bennett one more." Nox spat with disdain before moving closer to the car.

* * *

The green eyed man took off his jacket and threw it toward Kal before focusing once again to the car. He smiled appreciating the residue of magic in the car almost tasting in the air. He forgot how she was powerful. It was such a lost to have such a witch out of his coven, away from his controlling hands. She could have been such an amazing weapon. He silently cursed the night he lost her.

But there was something other in the air something so unique. Nox's eyes grew red his hunger to feed on such power awakened. Whoever was in this car with Bonnie was impressive. His smile widened this hunt might be more funny than he thought.

"Kal, watch how it is done so I never have to show you again or waste my time doing this little magic tricks" He breathed out closing his eyes for an instant before opening them when his green iris had morphed into ruby red and when he felt his body getting field with magic while the seek power he recently acquired came to the surface.

"Occulta naturae, quae in superficie venire. ( what is the hidden nature need to come in the surface.)" He chanted in a whisper. When Niklaus' magical print surfaced, Nox blurted in the laugh. He looked happily toward Kal and smiled brighter than ever. He never expected such development.

"Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie Bennett would never cease to amaze me." He said with a chuckle

"What is it master?" Kal asked the heart filled with curiosity, his coven leader was not a man to laugh. He could count the amount of time he had seen the man laughing.

"The second signature belongs to a hybrid" He said getting happier.

"I would have recognized a vampire hybrid but this was unknown to me." Kal argued

"This is the original hybrid of course you would have not"

"That is impossible, that is a myth master." Kal said with a bit of horror in the voice.

"Oh it is possible Bonnie just might have birthed the most powerful supernatural and we are about to feast on it as soon as we found out where the original hybrid is. Smile my friend you are about to cross path with a myth." The master ended excited and left the room.

* * *

Bonnie could not stop laughing to the scene in front of her, Teo had decided to take in hostage Klaus' leg and it had been going for an hour. The toddler was set to stop his parents' trip if he was not allowed to follow. He refused to be separated from both of them and the all situation had turned into a comic sitcom.

While Klaus was exasperated, Bonnie was being ripped apart by waves of laughs. She put her bags in the jeep and came back to find the blond child grabbing on his father's leg and the negotiations were still ongoing and none of the party concerned were ready to drop out. She took a seat in the sofa and decided to observe the scene.

"I might need a bit of help here love" Klaus asked with pleading eyes.

"And take away this parenting moment no dear." Bonnie said mockingly before bursting into another laugh fitting the situation.

"Daddy, please don't go" the toddler pouted and made his best puppy eyes impression.

This was getting difficult someone should have prevented him about not looking into a child eyes when he was begging. He was second away from giving up but a look at the caramel witch he knew there was no way.

"I can't little man but why don't you asked your mom if you can come with us" Niklaus cowardly deflected to Bonnie

"Seriously Klaus that is how you want to play it?" The little witch said before preparing herself to be victim of emotional blackmail.

"Look it is working after all love." Klaus said while Teo was finally freeing his legs and walking toward his mom.

"Mommy please, mommy" His big green eyes were glowing and his little pout were facing desperately bonnie who threw a murdering glance toward Klaus.

"Now look how good parenting is done hybrid" She said before turning her attention back to her son. "Darling mommy can't do that; you will stay here with Uncle Elijah and aunty Rebekah. Daddy and I would be back before you can miss us, okay." She smiled and dropped a kiss on the little boy who was just sadly nodding.

"That easy, just had to say that." Klaus complained he could have been done hour ago this was unfair, the little man was abusing of his soft side clearly. He walked up his son and hugged him. "Daddy would be back."

* * *

Bonnie reluctantly left the plantation house and entered Klaus jeep while the blond hybrid joined her sitting in the next seat and started the car. They did not make it far enough before having an unwarranted guest appearing in the car. Bonnie just sighed and now Klaus was the one to laugh so much about her good parenting skills.

"It couldn't be that easy I should have known with you little monster." Bonnie said before sighting and tapping on Klaus arm to stop him from laughing. "Your son teleported in a car surely you have something to say, don't you." Bonnie complained

"Impressive young man! That is an amazing trick." He said impressed and proud of his little magical prodigy. Once again Bonnie slightly slapped his arm before glaring

"Why are you encouraging him" she said with a chastising tone before turning to the little man "so you decided to go this way mister, you are really your father's son. So should we negotiate now? Mikealson always want something."

The boy just creased his eyes and pulled his poker face before pouting one more time. He sat comfortably staring innocently at his parents.

"Candies, cookies" she tentatively tried and the toddler just stared at her before going back to his innocent act

"Candies, cookies and more times in your dad room" she added, the young boy smiled finally listening to the offer

"Love why I am on the offer table?" the hybrid complained

"This is your fault you have spoiled him. So Teo two weeks in daddy's room, a play day with daddy and a new magic formula plus candies and cookies will be my last offer "she said

The boy smiled widely and extended his hand waiting for his mom to shake it. The two had taken for habit those little sessions of negotiation. This was a typical family moment between his mother and him.

"Love you got ripped off by this little scoundrel" Klaus said chuckling and turning the car around so they could go back to the Mikealson's house

"No you got ripped off after all your room, your time and you are buying the cookies and candies." She said with a mischievous smile and turned to kiss her son "well done young boy impressive tricks."

They finally stopped back to the Mikealson's home where Rebekah was running worried and grabbed the little mischievous toddler in a hug and she squeezed him.

"Here you are my little angel aunty was worried." Rebekah said while releasing the little monster.

"Sorry bekah." He said pulling his most charming smile before kissing her cheek. Bonnie just sighed the boy had wrapped all his aunt and uncle into a charm. This child would end up spoiled and he was taking after his father.

She pulled her child in a hug and kissed him promising to be back before he could notice she was gone and Klaus did the same. Before them both went inside the car and drove away.

* * *

This was a trying moment for Bonnie she had never been separated from her son since his birth and knowing that eventually she would not see him for days was heavy on her sinking heart. Conveniently the trip was not very long and she could take the hours she would be force to spend in the car with Niklaus.

From New Orleans to New Madrid the trip would have been approximately eight hours without traffic and if Teo had not pulled his little tantrum they would have taken the road earlier. But now they were stuck on traffic on the l-59N and the silence surrounding them was ponderous and at some extent embarrassing.

She felt embarrassed to be in his presence like a timid teenager gravitating around her crush. She felt her palm become sweaty and each of her breath becoming heavy. She had been avoiding him for days and now all of a sudden she was stuck with him in a closed space. And still she was fighting unwelcomed feeling that she blamed on a reverse savior complex.

With that amount of unsaid and misspoken mind, sharing a confine spaced was not the best. She could not wait for the opportunity to just run out of the car and actually breathe because she was holding each breath anxious of what he might say and that was why she felt ridiculous. She was having a case of heavy guilty conscious and morality anchoring her and forcing her to consider what even picturing such relationship would imply and the choice it would enclosed.

She really needed to leave this car and the silence was just making her self-conscious. While her mind was tormenting, once again she had to bury herself behind the wall she built around her mind. She looked at him with a singular languishment and for a moment her thought seemed like noise above her head. But still she could not stop considering him like the enemy but not for other reason than he was now too much an important part of her life.

He was maybe doing too much right and being the hero she was calling for those years ago. But she did not want to be a damsel in distress. She had to sort those feeling out and quickly. Everything was maybe just noise above her head that she could not shut or extinguished all the red flare went on in her mind. She was warning herself too much was to be lost for an inexplicable infatuation. She stared at him from the corner of her eyes trying to catch a glimpse to a fading illusion of a possibility that she forcefully wanted to renounce to.

* * *

They had been on the road for more than three hours and feigning to be focus on the road could only walked for a certain amount of hours and now that the road was emptied and the traffic were fluid. The presence of discomfort should be dissipated but nothing in the atmosphere they shared is really different. The weight of silence is more than ever present because she has put the radio on trying to silence the thought and hiding the beating of her heart.

But he can with an extreme accuracy listened to her skipping heartbeat and he was tempted to ask the reason behind the irregular beating of her heart but did not want to invade her privacy or simply he did not want to discover that what he thought was progress between them was simply product of a wishing mind.

He felt every stare, every time her beautiful mind reflected on the green of her eyes when she I was lost in the contemplation of his being. Maybe it was a bit vain but he liked the way she seemed so fascinated by him at least during this little trip. But now the fascinated expression was moving, being replaced by determination, other shades and other shadows he knew very well.

She was closing herself to him. He had seen it happen once, he had caused it once. He could perceive a tempest when it was coming. She was extinguishing the light he saw the night she revealed she cared for him. Now she was going to hide behind wall. She looked at him once again for seconds, a fluttering instant and she was hesitating. She looked worried way to worried. Their silences were full of conversation too much was unsaid not enough was vocalized.

It was a tacit accord a building of boundaries and unallowable and if one of them did not stand against it feeling would be drowned and never brought on the surface. Now it was only noise above their heads deep in a night when they maybe matter less as individual. But were they ready to break something that was building up against their will?

Niklaus was not ready but in the same time he needed to look in himself maybe to accept that he would not weight her down as much as he thought. The problem with their feeling was how much they both doubted of the genuine evolution behind everything. He felt like the care came for an owing feeling. But he might only want her to purely choose him and it seemed she refused to do so. And for the first time in this trip he was the one staring at her, gravitating around her because he did make light on what he might wish for.

* * *

He wanted to feed his insecurity and be chosen by her. But he had to force her to burn bridges and he had to request her. He had to burn the all word she built around her to make him once more the intruder. He would find no peace until he could refocus her mind and show her than she deserved better, she deserved some like him.

"The silence is heavy love" He finally broke it and brought her back from the escapade she went on her mind.

"I am just being tired and a bit sleepy" She said trying to come up with a plausible reason to justify it but failed epically when her heart race rose unexpectedly.

"Lying to a vampire is not an excellent idea and I judge you are clever enough to know such." He chuckled and pulled over near an opened dinner on the road "let get you something to eat and a bit of bourbon you always much a talker with alcohol in your system since what you want to tell me is something heavy." He held his hand for her and she grabbed it once she left the car walking behind him.

"Can I talk about what you want to talk about when I am ready and you are also? Because I am way too lost to make sense of anything." She asked in attempt to avoid to voice complicated uncertainty and feeling she could not fathom to understand but also crippling doubt because the man holding her hand was the same that broke her little heart in gazillions of pieces.

"Of course love when you are ready but what do you want to talk about? " Klaus asked with a grin because he knew he reached her mind but also he had more time to foresee what he wished for.

"Nightmares, memories, new pair of shoes Rebekah got me, you spoiling our son and your beautifully blonde curl anything my mind want to say when I am drunk." She smiled widely while entering the little old fashion dinner with neon light.

* * *

They took a table and called for a waitress a sweet old lady that offered them the menu and Bonnie picked a cheesed burger with extra fries feeling her hunger grew stronger. Klaus smiled at the order some people were creature of habit while he asked for a bottle of bourbon. He laughed once again when Bonnie asked for a waffles and vanilla ice cream.

"What is so funny?" she asked a bit disconcerted

"Nothing just you are so predictable you picked the same thing 5 years ago and it was in a dinner like this Miss Bennett." He said while using his index finger to indicate the place.

"Nope it was a bar and who remember what someone else order a night five years ago, creep." She argued a bit defensively

"Someone that ended up having more than what he expected, had his virtue stolen, love." He laughed before sipping more of his bourbon

"Ah very funny anyway can we talked about you spoiling our son rather than how we made him." She said a bit blushing and avoiding sensible subject.

"I am not spoiling him rather just making him a Mikealson and if I had another one I might stop spoiling him." He argued knowing she want follow him on this road but it was misjudging the amount of alcohol she had in her system.

"Another blond curly head, more terror night and nightmares I am not going through that again." She said draining another glass.

"I thought I had beautiful curly hair, love and I want let you have nightmare" He said barely keeping himself to laugh

"They are such beautiful curls, their blond shade I love it." She leaned above the table reaching to his side and ran her hand through " still as soft as I remembered and when I used to look at Teo' s hair the first year after his birth I used to get so mad because it made me think about you. Now I just love it the way he looks like you but he should have taken your baby blue eyes but I don't think years ago I would have like looking into your eyes." She sat back and here was Bonnie from the night before the one without inhibition. Alcohol always did wonder on her when she was tense.

"I am glad he has your eyes they are way more angelic, love and I think you had enough." He smiled gently and pulled her newly filled glass away from her.

" yeah , another one and we might have to make that other child you spoke of but Rebekah would kill me if I can't feet into all the new clothes we picked, I love the shoes she bought for me . I should show them to you. But bekah would be so happy if we had a baby. I am really getting too drunk, love." She said imitating his British accent and moving to sit next to him.

Klaus laughed something never changed and he just let her leaned her head on his chest. He spread his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"You know I have nightmares about losing Teo, they get me screaming and waking up at night. I know you can hear me. That is why for weeks you have been sharing conversation with me." She stuttered a bit and snuggled into him

"I would always be there when you don't sleep well, love" He whispered in to her tired frame while she just lazily smile back and pulled her head out of his hold and kissed his cheeks softly before snuggling back.

"If we lose him I would be so broken, we would be broken. We can't lose him." She said before closing her eyes and going into a comfortable sleep in some manner feeling very safe. He gently picked her up and paid for the dinner before putting her carefully in the backseat.

* * *

Klaus had driven until dawn; the sun was rising when finally he crossed the green welcome sign. He parked in front of another dinner. He was trying to find the possible address of Bonnie's friend. It was not a big problem the city was small and had very few inhabitants. Anyone that was not originally from the city like Kai parker would be easy to find.

He shook his head why people actually thought it was a good decision to hide in such small cities, it always made it easy to find out because in small communities anyone could tell when someone new was added and anyone was reliable to discuss your hiding place. He walked inside the little dinner and asked for a coffee with a charming smile getting the attention of the entire woman in the room.

A young waitress rushed to him ready to help, she pushed her hair on the side and offered a bright smile.

"Can I help you mister" she said with her southern accent and smiled wilder

"Of course love can you tell me who the town gossip here is?" He said while staring in her eyes and compelling her. The young waitress pointed toward a grumpy old man who was reading a news paper. Klaus grinned to the young girl after tipping her and asking for a takeaway coffee for the soon to be hangover woman in his car.

He walked to the man and compelled him before dragging him to the car. He opened the door to allow him to sit on the passenger seat while he woke Bonnie up.

"Love time to emerge" He said moving her a bit.

"Hmmm, few minutes please." The witch mumbled

"Bonnie I need you now; we have a warlock to find." Klaus insisted finally getting her to wake up "Love, can you describe your charming friend to the gentleman in front please and give him an approximate year he came to live in this city."

Bonnie rushed to described kai and adding that he may have come three or four years ago because she could not tell the exact he came in New Madrid. They had all split few months after she gave birth to Teo. But Kai and Luz had stuck together. Bonnie broke apart feeling she would have made them a bigger target than they were without her.

"Oh old Jo parker very energetic young man." The old man quickly found out the individual the Bennett girl was referring too.

In few minutes the couple was standing in front of the house of the man known as Jo parker. With a bit of anxiety the mocha woman was a bit excited to meet her old friend with a shaking hand she knocked at the door waiting for the man to open. Klaus could hear noise from inside the house before the door opened on a young brunette man.

* * *

Bonnie burst in a happy sob and put her hand around her mouth and the man in front of her had his facial expression twisted in a surprised smile. He hugged Bonnie pulling her inside the house and Niklaus only growled having his eyes turned into a deep gold shade. His growl did not attract the crowed as expected they continue to ignore him.

He was not really pleased by the scene of intimacy before his eyes that man had been holding his witch for an eternity while he was stuck at the porch of the house waiting for an invitation that was not coming. He growled louder and Bonnie broke the hug finally remembering she was not alone.

"Bonster oh my god what are you doing here." Kai asked finally regaining his mind and "who is this one with you and mostly why are you here all alone?" He asked looking for her little boy

"That is Niklaus Mikealson and don't worry Teo is fine "she answered while going to stand near Nik "you need to invite him in."

"Is it the Klaus Mikealson? Bonster thought I was the only sociopath you had time for" He said mischievously and finally inviting Niklaus in.

The hybrid was perplexed to the warlock and had him being so familiar with his Bonnie and the innuendo did not make him want to smile with the Parker boy and worst of all inquiring about his son.

"If you are here something is deeply wrong, ain't it Bennett" Kai said as he caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand. To the gesture Klaus growled and his eyes grew darker but the brunette man did not stop and before he had time to react he was pinned on the wall and Klaus was bearing his fang at him.

"Bennett can you get whatever he is away from me I still need to breathe." He said calmly.

"Klaus can you put him down?" Bonnie pleaded

"Only if he keeps his hands to himself." Klaus growled before carelessly throwing the young man.

Bonnie left out a breath and sighted, she did not come here to have a demonstration on machismo or possessiveness from Klaus. She came to get help of the man he just almost choke to death.

"Sorry Kai, a thousand years and the man can still not control his urges. Anyway I need your help." Bonnie finally brought up the reason of her presence there.

"For you Bonster I might consider helping and what do you need?" He said grinning.

"Siphoning, I need you to siphon away thing from Teo." She said waiting for his answer.

"Oops there we might have a problem."

* * *

 _ **so if you like it tip the writer with a reviews, a follows or favs . kisses and see you next chapter if you stick by**_


	7. Disillusion and feelings as a gift

**_It is been over a month but I am back with a new chapter as an apology, hopefully I would have reviews as a tip. And to all of you that reviewed, followed and faved thank you my lovelies. You helped me because I wanted to get this out. It kicked my ass this chapter but here it is. So please review and share your opinion._**

 ** _I disclaim everything except my love for my little crack ship_**

* * *

 ** _Disillusion and a bunch of feelings as gift_**

Tired, angry and disillusioned those were the feelings invading Bonnie at the moment. They all came by waves. First strong waves of fatigue inhumed her entire body under mountains of unmovable deceptions, she felt like she had been buried six feet under the ground by his words. Secondly anger came to ravage any hopes left or illusions she formed, she felt inflamed and her blood was boiling with resentment and anger. And thirdly disillusion ripped apart any colorful strings her mind knitted about the faith waiting a head for her son, the weight of fatality installed itself leaving her disillusioned and tired. The inevitable end became something dark and painful.

For seconds Bonnie had tried to ignore what Kai had just said. She wanted to ignore the words that came out of his mouth and considered the last sentence as a proof of his infamous humor. But soon enough that little string of hope broke when she saw no sign that could indicate other things that truth, his rather joyful and playful demeanor had disappeared to the profit of seriousness. She felt bad and needed support but more than anything she needed to leave. She glanced at Klaus with an apologetic expression, she felt like she had wasted his time before turning her eyes toward Kai and she could not find words too much thought were colliding.

The green of her eyes had faded to an atypical pale mint and it was easy to read profound despair, the usual vibrant green fire enlightening her eyes had been extinguished. She breathed loudly and let the warm air leave her contracting lungs. She opened her mouth ready to ask more but the sound never came out. Her voice died in her trachea and she simply sighed before turning her back to the men in the room and walked toward the door ready to leave.

Klaus and kai were looking at Bonnie with concern and both were hesitating on the attitude they needed to adopt. The brunette man was at an emotional peak; at least the maximum is sociopathic self could feel or much more like his brother could feel but he still could feel her pain and understood it. He knew how it was to be powerless and incapable to fight a certain fatality. He knew firsthand what happened when the crudelis were after you. He stared at her until the pressing emotions he felt subdued him and he called her out trying to stop her exit.

"Bonster, I am sorry. I wished I could help today like I wished I had help two years ago. I need you to know that one my little Bennett." He said

* * *

She stopped in her motion and removed her hand from the door handle. She stopped her body felt extremely heavy and she could barely move. Kai's voice was filled with unusual sorrow and pain; she was never used to his voice reflecting those feelings, her friend was sociopathic and his voice never lost a creepy cheerfulness and a little amused tone. It brought her out of her selfishness and forced her to feel, to share the pain with him. For a second she shifted her mind out of her disappointment to concentrate on the other heart aching emotion she was trying to confine. The pain, the sadness and the loss she felt. And the words said came back to her.

"It isn't your fault, I am sorry" Her words echoed back to his previous word. She could not still believe it or even register it. What he told her previously had just destroyed her hope.

"I can't siphon your son, Bonster that is the little problem we have here." He had slightly laughed when he said that. Therefore for a fraction of second she thought it was another of his joke and she had directed a scolding glance at him like she would have done with mischievous child. And Klaus had slightly growled still irritated by the Gemini coven's leader.

But Kai had pursued not a bit unhinged by the other's reaction and quickly the mischievous attitude had been replaced by gravity in his features, the little chuckles ended at once. His voice had become lower and somber; his tone had taken a solemnity. Sadness had filled the emptiness of the room when the word escaped the enclave of his mouth to take meaning in reality and anchored the past making the future complicated. She had expected to change the overall situation around and end the hunt that had been going for four years. But few words once again had sufficed to burry a lingering hope.

"They took it, my power he took it." He had said hesitantly and he had stopped for seconds trying to travel through a painful memory and what had been the saddest day of his life. Everything had come back to him like it was yesterday. His laugh dying in his throat when the situation fully unfolded, the steps in the corridor were no more simple steps but the Credulis coming for them and everything became dark. The door busted open and the instant was dark enough to even threaten a sociopath like him and shattered his false peace. He remembered his disarray and the confidence of Luz.

"They came, months after you left. They found us, I don't know how they did but they did. They passed through my blocking spell." He had pursued and he felt his emotions grew crescendo like they did that day. He remembered how they barged through the door and for a second it thought it was the end. He remembered his eyes travelling to meet his friend's one. And by reflex and reactivity he used all his magic to create a cloaking spell while knowing well enough it would only help to hide a few minute before the trap closed on them and they found themselves over powered minute away from the unavoidable mistress that was death. But he had no choice, they had no choice Luz was too weak but he was calmly smiling for the first time in months since Bonnie had left, having death so close must have made him insane.

* * *

He had been brought out violently from his thoughts when the hands of the hybrid had been squeezing his neck while the blond man had menacingly asked him a question. And he had taken him a bit of time to understand it because his mind had been crowded by painful memories assaulting him. It was hard to exit that memory oozing of melancholy and leave the electrify atmosphere of his brain.

"If they found you, how are you still alive?" Klaus had asked while Bonnie had tried to shove him away from Kai but he did not bulge. And He had just squeezed harder when the other man busted into giggles like the overall situation was overly amusing but he could see the brunette had been in pain, tears had leaked from his reddened eyes but his laugh had just gotten more maniacal with every second, and kai anger had been bottling.

"Klaus let him go" Bonnie had shouted and that did not change anything so she had focused on trying to give him an aneurism but all her effort had barely tickled his neurons. The vampire had been as stern and impassible as a status. She had shouted once more and he had only released a bit of the pressure. Kai took a sharp intake of air painfully filling his lungs.

"Love don't you wonder how they left him alone, from what I have learn from this coven mercy is not to be expected from them. So we are left with a limited amount of options." Klaus had replied to Bonnie plea being consternated by her lack of suspicion. But for a moment she had looked at kai with an ounce of doubt, having Klaus' word sinking in her mind but it had disappeared as fast as it came. They had been to the end of the earth together, they had loved each other with blind faith she knew she could trust the brunette man.

"He will never betray me; we have been through too much. I trust him" Bonnie had voiced confidently and with that confession Klaus had just became vindictive and had pressed harder. He was expressing his envy and jealousy. He doubted Bonnie could express the same trust when he came to him.

"someone else died instated of me" he had finally coughed out before giving a sorry look at Bonnie and from that instant she knew and she returned his stare with a despaired look and from that instant silence installed himself and all Bonnie had wanted to do was to leave while the hybrid had been obvious to the change in the room and the atmosphere flowing around.

"Let him go, please." She had whispered so low that the only reason she had been audible to Klaus was his vampire nature. Her voice was no more pleading, it was broken and sadness was giving it structure. He had caught him off guard and disoriented him. The hybrid had released the brunette having his attention taken by Bonnie and the distress he could feel and read into her voice.

Klaus had looked at her and what he had seen was perturbing fragility, disarray and suffocating sadness. He had never seen her looking so broken and that was revelator of how much the loss meant to her because he had seen her at some of the lowest point of her life; her beautiful green orb had lost their aliveness while they were having a disturbing glow because of the tears that she had been bravely trying to hold. Her hands were twitching and slightly trembling before she closed them into a fist. She had raised her head for a second and all her feature had portrayed pain. She had sniffed and quickly wiped the little tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

To that view Klaus had fell like her emotions were invading him, it had really became a weakness of his, he always faltered when facing her at moment when she had showed fragility. She rarely showed it which sometime could lead to forget her real delicacy. He had once more discovered empathy and it had been painful to him. He moved away from kai and at vampire speed he had ran to Bonnie to envelop her into a comforting embrace.

She had stayed stern for second before unconsciously breaking the embrace and taking a bit of distance. She hated to be handled with utter most care; she hated to be perceived as weak or just show weakness. If it seemed so easy to lean on Klaus shoulder from days to days it never stop that she had not been fully ready to open up and now was just another moment when she needed her strength. So with what was left of false vainglory. She had instinctively moved away from him.

* * *

Kai had recognized her distinctive way of mourning. She had done the same when Marie had died. She liked grieving alone, if she even took the time to grieve over her dead before jumping into battle. She whipped away her tears and walked toward the Gemini boy. She stopped in front of him and helped him up silently. The little scene broke Klaus and he felt rejected by her. He helplessly observed her silent exchange with Kai. And the timid eye conversation happening in front of him made him confront his feelings.

Looking at the woman that fascinated him seeking comfort in other arms, having her connecting so deeply with someone that was not him made him envy Kai. He had wanted her to seek refuge in his arms, his eyes. He had wanted the paled green of her eyes retrieving their deep and passionate verdant into the comforting and loving baby blue of his irises where she could feed in his adoration for her. He had looked at her and all doubt cleared.

Bonnie had been standing in front of Kai and when finally she had met his eyes. She had lost the strength of asking the question that was now troubling her "how did he die? How did Luz die?" Kai could read her question and he had been happy she did not voice it. The reminiscence of the event was painful but to talk about the sacrifice, to remember how he let his friend go through everything was painful.

He could remember how they sucked every inch of magic out Luz body until his body turned grey and became lifeless falling on the ground like a tree. He remembered the redness of the irises of the man that everyone was calling master Nox. And how second later Nox was using the siphoning power he just acquired on one of his coven member. Luz had told him if they ever found them one of them had to survive and when the time had arrived. He made sure Kai survived even if he meant losing his own life.

"They just need your power, so we will give it to them. I can take yours and make sure to run. There is no point for them to catch the both of us" He had told him and few minute later while he was struggling against him to keep his power. The blond boy had passionately kissed him before he felt his power transfer to the blond guy and tried to stop the all thing. "You know I am the dramatic type of lover can't only accept to lose one" he had briefly smiled before walking out of the cloaking spell. He had asked him not to look but he did and he saw how it happened and he had done nothing. Now he was staring into Bonnie eyes and guilt came back and he wanted to tell her how, the man they both loved had been brave and him he had cowered.

So rather than answering to the question she could not ask he had apologized because that the only thing he had the strength to do and all the emotion running through him were a bit uncomfortable. "I am sorry I let him die, I am sorry Bonster. I know what he meant to you and I am sorry I can't be of help when they are coming for someone else that we both love."

"It is not your fault, I am sorry I left. I could have helped if I was there." She had answered at that instant and now that once again he was apologizing she felt the same weight and the regret. She remembered how it broke them when she decided to split from them and the fight she had with Luz. He told her she was abandoning her family and she told him she was protecting her family but it had really served to nothing. She looked at Klaus and for a moment she asked herself if whatever family she had found now, she could manage to protect it.

* * *

She came back to the instant and only gave her friend a comforting smile because that was all she could do. She was trying to cover the disillusion. And when it all became unbearable, she stared at Klaus wondering if he would be the next one she would lose. As she finally came to some understanding and got a bit of strength, she left the room silently leaving both men looking at her with concern. Klaus and kai stayed in silence before exchanging look trying to decide who would go after her and the hybrid broke the silence and vamped out the apartment to find Bonnie.

Bonnie was sitting on the porch of the building while she was absorbed into a phone conversation. She barely noticed Klaus taking the empty space next to her as she continued her phone conversation and quietly giggled and answered. He observed her and she was more collected that in the apartment and was even smiling or she was trying to smile her eyes were still teary and the smile was not reaching her ear. It was a trying smile not as beautiful as the one he was used to but it was better than any of the expression she wore minutes ago.

When he heard the voice in the other side of the phone, he knew exactly why she appeared to be relaxed and was veiling any of her feeling. His little boy was going on about his day and she was merely listening to him. And it seemed to have a very calming effect on her. He did not want to eavesdrop or even invade the privacy of her moment after she rejected him when he tried to console her earlier. But if he was willing to leave her, his body was not cooperating and he was glued to his seat staring at her profile.

She abruptly turned surprising him and she smiled before giving him the phone. "He wants to talk to you." She said and she turned to face whatever could have caught her eyes at the instant.

"Daddy, daddy you promised and you both lied. I miss you, I miss mom." Teo sadly said, showing how he literally understood what they told me previously

"Sorry we gave you time to miss us mate, I promise we will make it up to you." Klaus replied quite solemnly before pursuing "did you told the same thing to your mom or you are just picking on Me." he said jokingly and he could hear the offended sound coming from the other side of the phone before the young boy lowered his voice in a conspiratorial tone

"I didn't tell her that… because mommy is sad. So I told her how bekah took me to eat plenty of cake." The toddler stopped a second like he was thinking about what to say and finally found the strength to say it. "Can you make mommy smile daddy just until we can all go eat cake like I did with bekah when I was sad because I was missing you." He finished and started waiting for his dad answer with anxiety

"Okay little monster do you have any idea on how I make your mommy smile." Klaus said before looking at Bonnie who gave him one of her scolding look but he only raised his hand upon the air before pointing at the phone and pursuing "you are sure that will work, what if she turned me in a frog ." the original vampire said barely holding his laugh. His son was coming up with an amount of extremely diverse suggestion.

"No she won't, now when are you coming back?" he stopped a moment replying to Rebekah. "No bekah you are fun too but daddy he is suppose to bring me candies. I love you aunty bekah." He finished trying to smooth the edges and Klaus could picture the bright smile the kid was throwing at his sister trying to convince her.

"So you are only missing candies young man. I am hurt." Klaus said feigning offense and making a dramatic sound

" I love you daddy " the boy said using his ultimate weapon to get out of trouble , Klaus only smiled and replied before giving the phone back to Bonnie and

she pursued her conversation for few more minutes.

When she hung up, she finally turned to face Klaus and the hybrid caught her face between his hands and brought her closer before kissing her forehead softly. Bonnie gave him a surprised look but smiled a bit and she almost blushed uncomfortably because she did not expect him to be affective. He smiled at her and his baby blue eyes cut her breath. She wanted to ask why he did that but she decided against it feeling happy to have him by her side. She moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

She went back to the thought troubling her but just feeling comfortable into the silence. She was doing something different this time. She was okay grieving with him by her side and in a last attempt she left a tear fell and another one. She did it silently hoping he would barely notice but his presence was comforting. Discovering that Luz had perished was painful and heartbreaking.

Out of Jeremy, he was probably the other man she had loved even if the relationship had been complicated with Luz having his affection interchangeably going between her and Kai. But during the year they all spent together being a trio was meaningful, she loved him, and she loved Kai. She loved them as much as she could at that age in their situation. But she always knew they loved each other more. So having Luz dying to protect Kai was not surprising.

Did she resent Kai for anything? Not at all the one she resented was herself for leaving, those years ago. She was beating herself down and she could still see him telling her that she could not leave her family; he had promised they could manage to escape their faith all together but when it became apparent that Teo was more that what she wished for she had to set priority.

The first year of Teo's life left nothing of his hybrid nature transpired, he was perfectly normal. He had no magic, no sign of vampirism or any proof he had a werewolf gene. But at the end of his first year everything started to change and an incident started triggering everything, super healing, super speed, blood craving and levitating object. And the vision on her side started.

For one year she thought the Credulis had forgotten about her but as soon as Teo manifested his power the hunt started. Therefore she made a choice, she decided to walk out of their life and that night she endlessly argued with Luz and hurtful word were said. She never felt like she had betrayed them at the time but today knowing that her running away to protect them changed nothing to their fate. She felt like she had failed them. She had failed him and now she just feared she might fail the man sitting at her side but also her child.

She inhaled the fresh air around her and swallowed hard. She was in another difficult situation and was contemplating more sacrifice but except the residue of sadness in regard of Luz death. She felt confidence and she felt determination. She wanted to turn her head to look at the man on who she was leaning on but she could not because she found it impossible to stop the tear running on her face.

She wanted to look at him but actually looked at him just to understand why him and no other? She wanted to look at his sandy blond curly hair and understand why she was looking at him like that. She wanted to get lost into the ocean that was his intoxicant blue eyes, whatever was the time , the presence of animosity or like now the blossoming of affection and trust his eyes always bewitched her.

But did she really needed to understand why him? She decided that there would never be a reason why it was him five years ago comforting her in a bar while she was nursing a tumbler of bourbon and there was no reason why he was him now. She just understood him; she felt safe with him and the irony could really not be missed on this situation.

She was extradited from her thought by the solemnity of his deep voice and his singing British accent. She turned to face him, removing her head from the resting place his shoulder had become. The stream of tears had left behind white lane that was staining her beautiful caramel skin while her eyes were read and a bit puffy. He ran his thumbs on her cheeks following the pattern left by the dry tears. He ran his eyes on her face taking in her expression and for few second that became an infinite amount of time for Bonnie, he stopped and stared into the green of her eyes like it was oblivion and everything became conspicuous for the Bennett witch.

* * *

She stared back at him with a different glimmer in her eyes; the emerald of her eyes softened up but contrasted highly with the red of the sclera. For a moment the sparkling of her green irises let him think she was about to tears up again. He felt a bit helpless and looked aside breaking eye contact for Bonnie biggest disappointment she liked staring to the blue of his eyes and now it just seemed to send chills through her entire being and she was grateful his thumbs were still caressing her warm skin cooling it with the coldness of his.

"I am really not good at this all thing, terrorizing is easier." He said aloud feeling frustrated because he thought he had brought her to tears once again.

"Good at what?" she asked startled by him and breaking the emotional haze she had fallen in

"Well comforting love, I was supposed to make you happy not reduce you to tears. That was what the kiss was for but what did I expect taking at heart the advice of a four years old boy? But here you are, crying" he said feeling ridiculous to even have attempted to step out of his original operatory mode and if he had actually consider maybe threaten her would have more positive effect. A frown formed on his face and his irritability was resurfacing but it all melted away when a timid giggle escaped from Bonnie.

The timid giggled turned into a full laugh. The laugh was so candid that it beautifully echoed in Niklaus' hear. He looked at her wondering what was so funny in what he had said until he just joined her. And when she had lost all of her air reserve and she could not laugh anymore. She looked at him and just took a deep breath. She could do it she thought.

"Well as crazy as this will sound coming from my mouth, I can't actually believe this. Me Bonnie Bennett saying this to Niklaus Mikaelson without being forced to or under alcohol…" she was about to pursue and go on when Klaus lowly growled at the mention of his full name.

"Love you are eluding" he said a bit mockingly but anxious to see where this abundant discharge of word was leading to.

"Well you make me happy! Crazy I know but you did make me happy. Weirdly enough "she said like she was talking to the both of them. She tasted the word on her tongue as they were taking their meaning. She looked at him and he had that smug smile

"Well that is the effect I have on every woman, so nothing new there." He said with a known cockiness while Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was saying this I told you last time, I will talk to you when I am ready. Well I am ready in fact." She said looking straight into his eyes before she grabbed both side of his face. She summoned all the courage she could find and got closer to him. She was now breathing his air and she was so close she could see her reflection in his eyes while her nose was softly brushing his nose. Her scent was mixing with the air he was breathing bewitching him. She marked a paused and then she dived. Her lips softly recovered his and she hesitantly kissed him.

Klaus was quite surprised but he took him no time to recover, he moved his hand on her waist and moved her closer until her body fit like a puzzle piece with his and he deepened the kiss finally taking control. Bonnie heart fluttered and she smiled into the kiss, Klaus took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and started to duel her tongue. The kiss quickly changed from sweet, to sensual and ultimately to passionate. Little moans escaped from both while their tongues were engaged in a burning Paso doble.

Their kissing session was interrupted by someone clearing his throat and when they both raised their head to find Kai disapprovingly staring at them. Klaus just grunted, he really should have ended the boy he thought but kai just smiled and pursued now that he had their attention.

"While both of you were playing tonsils hockey, I was thinking you know how guilt get to me. Members of my coven were scared by my ability but they were also fascinated. And I am sure they come up with similar spell or anything. "

"And you think we can use that to siphon away Teo abilities." Bonnie asked but she looked at Klaus who still was displeased by the idea and now more than ever she understood what he told her about taking away what was precious to their son. She looked at him and once again she felt a growing confidence.

"I don't need to have my son losing what is nature, I am done running. From now on I am going after them. Thanks for trying to help but this has to end." She finished. She looked around her and she was done being afraid she was a Bennett, a powerful witch and no one would have her running and she had an original hybrid , they were parent who were capable of protecting their son, she had a all family of original.

"Then I would happy to help in this regard to, I have debt to settle too" Kai said.

* * *

 ** _It was time and long overdue Bonnie is done running and they are going after the Credulis. Now if you liked this chapter please review and tip the writer. Follow fav or do the three of them. Kisses until the next chapter._**


	8. control as a gift

_**I am really sorry it took me so long to update but I am not quitting this story, I just had no time to breath between my exam and internship but here I am. So I hope y'all are still reading. If yes please do review, follow and fav tip your writer.**_

 _ **Chapter unbeta so mistakes are inevitable**_

* * *

 _ **Control as a gift**_

 _ **Cock**_ -blocking was a term Klaus was getting acquainted to during this trip, Kai was being an extreme pain in his ass. After the moment he had exchanged with the Bennett witch; he only wished to clarify where they stood but it was seemingly impossible with the brunette boy all over her. The original hybrid was swimming in a pond of jealousy and slight ire.

Her giggles echoed in the car and he almost drove them out of the road, this was getting intolerable! What could he have been telling her all those different time the Gemini leader got a laughter or a giggle? He looked back and caught glimpse of the pair and instinctively his eyes glow to a bright yellow. He was fighting a losing battle with his primal emotion and instinct. He was a werewolf possession were anchored in him.

Jealousy was integrant part of him and now that his mind had been cleared about the Bennett girl, it had attached an etiquette to her, she was his. After their kiss everything had been cleared in his mind, she was more to him that simply the mother of his child. Gone was the doubt that had rose with time, he wanted to have Bonnie Bennett physically, mentally, possessively. He craved the young woman but at the sight of the situation happening being him, he was clearly not the only one.

He sighed one more time when she busted in another of her charming laughs that somehow had succeeded to sound infuriating when it was caused by another man. And when it came to Kai, the hybrid felt a personal and deep rooted unreasonable hatred born out of consuming jealousy. It was evident the existence of a previous courtship between him and his Bonnie, the way that manic young man left his eyes drift on her enchanting features perfectly echoed with the way himself he tended to look at the magnetic caramel beauty.

And right now the way those brown irises he wished that he could pick out of their orbit stopped on Bonnie's lips only confirmed his soupcons. The most irritating part was the way she seemed obvious to the attempt of the brunette to reinstall an intimacy. He could see it but she was obvious to his attempt or accidentally enabled them because he refused to believe she was to fall again for the parker's pitiful exuberance.

Niklaus wanted to believe that what they had shared on the porch meant more than a moment of weakness where her pain had driven her on the quest of any comfort. He wanted her to mean her kiss and he wanted to talk about it because it meant something for him. The kiss had been an epiphany to him but now he was ready to cast it aside because once again it could be just another moment like the one that had led to the conception of their child.

he was not foreign in the process of twisting her need for comfort into a profitable situation for himself. He had done it few times and he had led her in his bed the same way before, but at this instant everything was changed for him, he wanted her fully in because he had decided to be fully invested. And right now Kai was standing between him and who he wanted. So clearly Klaus was fully discovery the meaning of cock-blocking. That was reason enough to warrant hatred but the little laughs coming from behind his car were good ones too.

* * *

as it was not reason enough the man also had been part of the early life moment of his child. This single man was embodying is recent wish. He was jealous extremely. He looked through rear view mirror trying to spy on the witch pair and what he saw displeased him. Bonnie had her head laying on the Gemini boy chest while his hand was lost in her curl. To the little cozy scenery in his back Klaus felt bile rising, he swallowed hard, they still had half of the road to reach NOLA.

It was getting impossible to push through the little farce. And when kai bent his head to whisper words in Bonnie's ear for the umpteenth time. It reached his breaking point. He swung the wheel on the left, leaving the bitumen road for the sandy side way. He was going to end this mess for his sanity. His eyes had that little dangerous glow and he was letting out little growls finally getting the other occupant of the car's attention.

 _For fuck sake_ Klaus cursed in his head and he left his driving seat to circle the car and ended up by the side of the car door the closest to Bonnie. He roughly opened the door because of his poor control on his emotion, he grabbed Bonnie by her wrist and she gulped afraid of the possible pain but he was really careful. Then when his hand made contact with her skin, she automatically eased into the touch somehow falling in line with their natural magnetism and attraction for each other.

Her haggard green eyes looked for the blue of his irises but only met liquefied gold shimmering from an emotion that rather than scaring her, led her to comfort. Her free hand slid to his face where her fingers lingered in his nascent beard. She bored into his eyes waiting for his move and another surprised yelp left her mouth when he put his arm around her and lifted her out of the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a better grip and her head instinctively nested on his chest.

When her head slightly hit his chest, his manly fragrance invaded her nose and she breathed him all in. like she did hours before when she had dived in to kiss him. She felt time froze and electricity pass through her muscle anticipating his next move. He carefully put her down and she left her arm linger on his neck while unclasping her finger. Their eyes once again met and another secrete conversation started. Nothing much had been said recently between them.

They had been playing the avoidance game too long and now was the time when it all came up on the light. Kai looked at the pair incredulous and wondering what was just happening. Yes, he had caught them kissing but in some manner this felt way more intimate. Knowing that he coveted the woman this was bad for his business. This little instant was putting to shame every moment when he felt a connection and chemistry with the mocha woman. This was a reminiscence of the chemistry exchange he had with Luz.

The atmosphere was archly charged by the electricity that was surrounding the couple. Klaus glowing eyes were slightly change between blue and golden ounce understanding was settling in. the gold was fading in the profit of the blue when the words coming from Bonnie's soul were expressing through her adoring eyes. He pulled her through him with a sharp movement and she came crashing into him while his chiseled muscle welcomed her. His hands cup her face whilst the intensity in their eyes never faded, they defied the other to go away leaving a slight opening, a chance to end it before it started. But neither of them made a move and it was tacit but it was all in the open.

* * *

shattering that was the word, that how it felt for Bonnie when Klaus lips crashed on hers passionately. With each suctions, thrust of his tongue he was shattering any left doubt. She wanted this, she wanted to be with this man and not because he was the dad of her son, not because he saved her and even less because five years ago he had put the wheel on motion for whatever amazing mess that had been her life since. She wanted him for her, she wanted him because she had found where she languished to be: his arms! She wanted him because she wanted Niklaus Mikaelson there was no need to hide it or explain it.

She pulled him with all her strength close to her, so close that she physically melted in him as much as through all of this weeks, her mind had been melting with the thought of him. She kissed him heavy and hard, she was making a statement for him and the word to see and hear, her Bonnie Bennett had found home into the sociopath hybrid king Niklaus Mikaelson. She moved her hand inside his unruly curl for a better grip while her lips were waltzing with his. She rose on her toes to match his height.

His had slowly dropped from her cheek to her waist where with a swift motion, He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He passionately retook the lips he had left so she could breath. Their tongues went back at jousting and parading around each other. He only stopped when he felt like he was sucking the last of her oxygen. Klaus had made his statement little witch Bonnie Bennett was master to the untamable beast. she was who he deserved not because he was good enough for her, she was who he deserved because she was the one to finally extinguished his need for more, she was enough, he had seen it five years ago and he was just going back home.

"you are all in "he whispered while his lips were leaving her and she simply nodded still light headed from their make out. He slowly put her down while making sure her body slid against his and he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

"good" he finished glad that they were going to go through with their feeling. he gave her his hands and her fingers intertwined. Bonnie followed behind Klaus and sat at the front seat leaving kai on the back seat still baffled.

 _Clearly there is no point on fighting for more_ kai agreed in his mind. He knew when he was time to take a bow and leave the stage. And clearly what was going on between those two was deeper than a dramatic kissing session in a desert road, if Niklaus was trying to let his point come across he had succeeded.

* * *

"are you ready to meet her" Kal asked Nox that he was eyeing from the corner of his eyes, the man was sipping from his white wine with the uttermost calm but he knew better about the underlying excitation, the leader of his coven felt every time they came close to access a creature with amazing magic ability.

Now they had somehow stumble on the jackpot with the help of the Bennett witch. They weren't only getting one hybrid but also the original hybrid. Father and son would make amazing trophies and when it came to the mother she would probably end up dead. Kal looked at Nox again doubting the part where they might have to kill the Bennett witch, he had been wishing for her death just to avenge the affront on his family but somehow he doubted the intent of his master in that regard.

"looking at me won't give you the answer you are craving for" Nox nonchalantly said while he moved from his seat to stand near his old friend. He was in the mood to entertain small talks, in few days at the same hour he would end up the most powerful supernatural creature to bless this earth. He looked at his subordinate and offered a sleek smile.

"you never really said what we will do with the Bennett witch once we are done." The brunette guy inquired not fully formulating his question, not willing to point out what he considered like a weakness of his master. If Nox somehow had a fascination of some sort for Bonnie, he was not sure of it but the man had been long enough reluctant to the death of the witch but before it was thought she conceived a child with a vampire making her exceptional but now that it was known that actually the father was the exceptional creature.

"I have never been the one to hesitate on the kill if that is your concern and in few days I might just prove that to you." Behind Nox's words they were a double intent because if they managed to lose the Bennett girl and her child this time, Kal might as well as consider himself a victim. He swallowed to the threat and pursued on the course of his preparation

 _sentiment Nox, sentiment you did let one go_ Kal felt the need to add but abstained himself knowing well where that topic led. Few names and topic were to be avoided in presence of the master, and the only person that had been grace by his affection was one of it. Nox slowly moved back to his seat feeling the weight of the unsaid.

He had a fascination for the young girl and the recent discovery had just strengthened it. The holier than though Bonnie Bennett had birth the son of the devil himself Klaus Mikaelson. He drained his glass and raised his hand to dismiss Kal but when the man was at the door he stopped him raising a finger.

"make sure that when you come back from New Orleans, it is with the kid and the hybrid. For the Bennett do as you wish and if ever you are tempted to bring my lover as subject do it bravely not pissing yourself." He stressed the last part. Nox's lover was a taboo and a matter that often led few to lose an organ if they were close friend like Kal or life if they happened to just be noisy. Nox did not like to be confronted on his regretful decision.

Kal left the room and rushed he had a long day coming, he was on his way to Nola.

* * *

"daddy" the toddler said as he ran in his father arms. Klaus caught a very excited Teo and threw him up before catching him midair. The little angel happily giggled and his aunt Rebekah let out a little relief sight. The blonde girl had never expected it to be so tiring to take care of her little nephew and obviously only feeding him with blood had been a mistake.

"well clearly I know who is the favorite here" Bonnie said with a joking tone as Klaus put down her little monster who was still focus on his dad.

"look here mommy, daddy look" Teo said as very tinny fang made their apparition and his eyes turn amber. He proudly clapped his hands and turned to fully faced his mother. 'just like daddy,"

Bonnie slightly frowned but showed nothing to her son, she left for three days and now she came back to a son capable of vampirism. His uncles and aunt would get an ear full of it. Obviously Teo had accidental moment when he let out his fang mostly when he felt threaten or had the need to protect anyone but he never controlled it. So Bonnie was a bit pissed that she missed an opportunity to teach him something and suddenly she understood a bit what Klaus meant.

Klaus, she looked at him and she knew. She put her hand on his shoulder to smooth the little anger he was trying to suppress. The hybrid took it all in. _here we go again another important event I have been excluded from._ He thought but forced himself to smile for his little boy. He vamped out so he could mimic his son. Teo looked at him and frowned in response.

" there are not the same, your eyes." He said depicted noticing the black vein and the yellow irises while his were dark amber. He was on the verge of tearing up, the little boy had been practicing his vamping out just to impress his father like he always did with magic to impress his mother. Therefore, the slight difference made him feel like he failed. his angelic mug just ended the little anger Klaus felt toward who ever taught his son.

" Bekah, love do me the honor." Klaus talked to his sister and the blond vamped out. "now would you look at that, your aunty and me also have different eyes mate. It is because we are different… "Klaus didn't have time to finish and already tears were flowing. The hybrid looked at Bonnie for a little help and the witch just raised her hand and started to walk back to car to pick her bag.

She mouthed to the hybrid "you are the vampire, your son, your problem!", she continued knowing that the hybrid needed those moments when he was fully the father of Teo, even if she couldn't erase what she had took by keeping her secret which she never regretted, this little moment helped fulfilled his need for bonding

"I don't want to be different, I want to be like you, daddy." Teo sadly added, Klaus slightly smiled and pulled his son in a comforting hug and lifted him from the ground to nest him on his hips.

"well daddy is different and being different is good. daddy is a hybrid like you too you see we are the same. But you are also different because of your mom…" he could not terminate whilst he was interrupted by Bonnie's voice

"hey hybrid I have nothing to do with this keep my name out of this topic" she added lightly coming back into the room with kai on her toes. The brunette boy looked around the room and made an appreciative sound whilst Klaus just rolled his eyes at Bonnie statement.

"like I was saying before your mother interrupts me little man, you are half mommy and half daddy so of course you will be different "this was his closing statement because clearly he had no idea of what to say but it seemed to have an effect on the child who instantly stopped crying. He kissed his father and started playing with his little fang like nothing happened. He ran to properly hug his mother and finally stop at the other man standing in the room. He bent his head to get a better view then finally hug hesitantly Kai leg.

"uncle k" Teo asked to confirmed and kai hugged the little boy back. He had missed the little monster and Klaus looked a bit jealously another man out of his brother he needed to compete for his son affection and like to prove him the contrary, Teo came back inside his father arm ready to follow him everywhere like he always did. Bonnie came to Klaus and softly kissed him

'you're getting a hold of this entire daddy thing but yep you're spoiling our son." She said while the rest of the room had eyes on them.

"well finally, if I knew I would have organized a road trip earlier" Rebekah stated not a bit surprised by the change in the relational status of her brother and her newly found friend Bonnie. She turned to fully look at Kai that she finally noticed "and who is this "she asked sounding like her usual rude self.

"kai parker" the warlock said and Rebekah just nodded thinking he was there to siphon Teo ability away

"so we are really doing this? "she asked a bit depicted knowing how much her nephew appreciated his ability. She had been observing the little boy practicing the vamp out with his uncle Elijah with so much joy and now taking away his nature seemed so painful to her.

"no baby sis we are going to war" Klaus said with a grin and Rebekah felt relieved. She looked at Bonnie to confirm and the witch just nodded. The blond smiled feeling the weight leaving her shoulder.

"well seemed like you have been taking your best decision during this trip witch. Now how are we going about this war." The blond teased

"I might be in ability to help with that" Elijah said entering the room and joining the conversation.

"how?" the Bennett witch asked because as willing she was to war against the credulis coven, she had no idea about how to go about it.

"before we didn't know anything about them but Sabine went around asking to witches in the bayou. And as you can guess witches talk more to other witches than to original vampires. So there is a little section of that coven member in one of the city around. We can try to get as much information for them as we can." The elegant vampire finished his little talk

Bonnie and Klaus looked at each other and she finally asked "you are ready to do this."

"torturing few witches, that is fun sport." He said with a sadistic grin. She rolled her eyes that was the man she was in love with as sociopathic as they came. And she was happy to have him at time like this when the war was at their door and they would not back down.

* * *

 _ **Okay I hope you are still following this little fic because well it's been long but don't worry I didn't give up. Now that Klaus and bonnie are kind of official, it is time to take some bad guy out whilst Kal is out there for revenge. Review, follow and fav. Kisses till the next chapter.**_


	9. steps in the dark as a gift

_**Hey lovelies, okay back with a new chapter, and this one would probably be split in three part, and obviously would try my best to get all of the parts out in a descent delay of time. However, I am dealing with a recurrent case of sinusitis, so if it doesn't happen sorry. Now thank you for the follow, reviews and fav. By the way, check my other klonnie story. Now enjoy**_

 _ **I disclaim everything; I have no claim on the mess on your tv.**_

 _ **Unbeta chapter, might have missed some mistake**_

* * *

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Steps in the dark as a gift PART I**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Four and half year ago**_

"Hang on there, Bonster" a tired Kai tried to smooth the pregnant woman lying in front of him. His voice sounded as calm as it could be in their situation, he looked at Luz and the young place a comforting hand on the brunet. Kai placed his hand on top of his partner hand, closed his eyes and leaned in the comforting gesture. A high pitch cry pulled him back to his anxious reality. A desperate look at Bonnie and another wave of panic crawled his into him, a look at their surrounding and a desperate sight escaped his mouth. That was all he could do.

They were in an abandoned warehouse. An abrupt stop on their path but they had no choice, Bonnie's water has just broke. They were in the middle of nowhere; no one lived in the neighborhood or miles around. This warehouse was a lucky stop, an incongruous place in an incongruous time. Softly, they tried to put a pregnant Bennett witch on the ground. However, it was hard to do so, her body was uncontrollable as she convulsed repeatedly. Whatever creature she was caring; it seemed to be after her life.

"Oh fuck we just can do it here." With a voice that had lost the pretense of calm, kai said to both of his companion. A pleading look to Luz followed and another tenderized look to his friend in pain, he tightened his grip around Bonnie and helped lay her on the ground.

"Well it will have to do; we are lacking option." Holding himself together, Luz at the difference of kai seemed to have all his emotion in check. He bent to grab Bonnie's hand and his other hand flew to her hair. "Are you okay sweet bon" he directed his full attention at the woman ready to deliver. "Are you that much into stupid questions, convulsion aren't enough to deduce that her little monster is about to go alien on us?" Kai answered for a Bonnie who had lost use of language during her constant fight against the pain. Kai also bent to face his friend and smiled to comfort her. "Don't be offended but seriously who the fuck got you pregnant Bonster?" a bit in an awe due to the extreme symptom of pre-delivering she displayed, kai asked as Luz snorted _. How did he end up traveling with such a mess of a human_?

"And I am the one asking stupid question. Mal you are losing your shit, get it together." The brown hair boy said but he knew kai wasn't the only one losing his shit. Bonnie was only getting worse each second, her skin had lost his usual golden hue, now it had an alarming pale taint. Her eyes were equally pale; she was shivering whilst to accommodate the different waves of seizure, her body constantly bent in every direction. Her breathing was rapid deep. It looked bad! With time, the convulsions grew closer and it had been going for hours. It was safe to assume for her, those were the equivalent of uterine contractions.

"Both of you are losing it, so put your head in place. I need my boys right now." Whispering through her dry throat, the young woman tried to bring their attention back to the present matter. She was about to give birth to the strangest baby in the entire world, she had no idea what to except and she was pretty sure, this would end with her death. She could feel her heart slowing, her heartbeats were so shallow, her pulse was stagnating and her blood flow was redirected toward her baby.

She made sure that her fragile physical state had no impact on the little creature. She didn't know if it was a boy or a girl and might never do. Nevertheless, the way it was kicking, she wanted to think he was a boy. She barely maintained her consciousness and she was cold, being inside drenched clothes didn't help. It was raining outside; the water falling from the sky had washed away her amniotic fluid but it had left her cold. She felt helpless, she felt scared, and she felt alone. She had her thought traveling back to Mystic Fall, now that she wasn't sure of the future at head maybe just maybe she should have talked to him.

She pushed her pessimist thought away, she needed her head in the game too if she wanted to have him survive her, she needed to go through mission _protect my baby_. She had started it back in Mystic Falls when she left and right now, it wasn't the time to give up. The attack of seizure had ended but now her entire lower half was in pain, excruciating pain. It felt like burning, a pull at her uterine muscle made it clear, the baby was coming. Her tongue through her teeth, she bite until it bled. She was finally awake enough, and she was pulling out of the lethargic state. She just needed to be out of the sleepiness long enough to give him life.

* * *

She strangely looked at the dark sky through the different hole on the roof; it was weird to observe an angry sky when the room she was laying in was equally dark. Poetic was it, a baby about to be born in darkness during the darkest days of her ending life. A lightning brightened the sky as it stroke also illuminated the room, for seconds she took a glimpse at her frightened friends. Her hand tightened around Luz's one and with the bare minimum strength, she pulled on it and got him closer.

"You need…." She took a deep breath; she couldn't remember a day in her life where breathing had been so hard. Talking was costing her everything, she winced her cervix were on fire, and her narrow col was at a breaking point. Her limbs were getting cold from the lack of blood, the use of magic was exhausting but the baby needed it to survive. Another deep breath "… kai bring him out of….." deep breath "mind, he needs to give the performance of his life right now." She rushed through the last part of her sentence.

It was getting so tiresome to keep her eyes open; she bit her tongue tighter this time. She discovered the modified taste of the few available blood in her body. She pressed on Luz' hand "Lulu now…" The brown haired boy laid his warm silver irises on her; it looked like he too was still trying to bring himself out of torpor. All the adrenaline and strength needed during such type of situation had been sucked out of her boys.

However, who could blame them? Tonight was simply the peak of a month spend as fugitive, they had been through everything. They were all in a pitiful physical and mental state. They were weak, almost starving and now this, they were about to lose one of them. They were about to lose the soul of their trio. The one who kept them optimist and going. Who could blame them if they were crumbling under the amount of pressure, she wasn't pregnant to them, and she was dying.

He had such beautiful eyes, warm silver, melting silver. Oxymoron, comforting silver, she let her green iris penetrate his silver realm of hopelessness. She needed to bring him back, she needed to revive him because only he could revive the person she needed the most right now.

"Lulu..." she whispered the endearing nickname she gave him. "Lulu, you can do this. You my man, ain't you? You get shit done, please we need Mal." She pressed again on his hand, this time she pressed so hard that her already with knuckles cracked. He looked at her finally understanding, finally answering. He was her man. He needed to be her man right now. He needed to be Luz, calm, operative voice of reason.

"Mal? Okay hold over there sweet bon." The young man stood and moved from his place at Bonnie's side. He pulled Kai, slightly away and the other man followed without resistance.

Luz' hands flew on the sides of Kai's face. His deep silver eyes stared at his brown one and he took a deep breath "never thought, you will the one to be so lost, kind of missed your annoying sociopath self. Mal, right now we need you as much as every day you need us. I get it if it ends here for her; it pretty much ends for us. Then you need to pull through so it does not happen, you need to be that Gemini leader. That almost almighty warlock. I am of no use right now she needs a witch not a gift thief. You need to save her" he stopped to check if the brunet was following. Kai was getting out of that frightened state.

He hated to feel Josette's emotion; she always popped up at the wrong time. Like now when the residue of her emotion made him panicked. He had fused with his sister, whom was a medical doctor. obviously, he could pull through this. He could deliver the baby, but he was not sure he could save. "What if I can't save her, will you go M.I.A the next second, and she keeps us together. I can only lose one of you tonight."

"Am I really forced to show it tonight, say it tonight? I am not leaving your side or hers anytime soon. Mal I know you can see it, so I won't say it" the deepness of his voice dropped, he wouldn't share his feeling now, because he doubted that Kai shared similar sentiment and mostly now, they needed their mind on their sweet Bon. "Just save us, I know you can manage."

The Gemini coven leader nodded, he was already walking away from Luz when the other man stopped him and he had barely the time to understand when Luz's lips left his. "Mal, I am not staying uniquely because of Bonnie. Don't worry! I don't need you to share them and I know how you look at sweet Bon, so save her please." Luz now was walking back to Bonnie's side. Kai just smiled, _**freaking idiot I looked at them the same way.**_

"Hello Bonster, let get both of you out of this mess." Kai said bending toward Bonnie's belly; he put his hand on top of it. "You can let go, just focus on pushing and if you can healing yourself, it will be perfect. This will be painful."

"I can't, there is something wrong with the baby, and I can feel it." Bonnie said refusing to heal herself, her little baby was her priority. In this dark room occasionally illuminated by lightning and the moon piercing through the rain, she had made peace with dying if the safety of her son was guaranteed.

"Yep there is something wrong with the baby; his mom is a stubborn witch. Also witches aren't meant to give birth to vampire; I feel it and I can siphon it just from the time he is inside and both of you will be fine. Therefore, it will be like giving birth to a normal baby. There is a little barrier; he is protecting himself. So heal yourself." Kai said and he started siphoning the little barrier of protection surrounding the hybrid baby. It was like a magic amniotic liquid, a second barrier against the possible rejection by Bonnie's witch metabolism.

A few hour later in a dark warehouse occasionally enlightened, after an over abundant use of magic, an exhausted but alive Bonnie gave birth to a handsome baby. Her green had met a reflection of themselves. The little baby boy seemed to bring light in the dark room. His cries had been the more melodious sounds she ever heard. He was the light in her darkest hour, so she name him exactly that, Niteo. She stared at his green eyes the entire night.

* * *

Klaus was staring at Teo's green and glossy eyes. He was the weak link, this boy obviously knew it or why would he always be the one to suffer through the trial of saying "No"

"but… but I want to go too" the toddler insisted, he came so close to his father that Klaus was on the verge to say yes. He couldn't do this, _why did people believe him able to say no to his pleading son?_ There were limit to his cruelty; actually, they weren't at the exception of anything concerning this begging little monster.

"Don't you dare fall for his antics! Klaus, it is a witch house with actual witches, same witches that want you dead and until we prove otherwise they could be member of the credulis coven." Bonnie said coming back from the door. As it took more than a minute for Klaus to join Elijah, kai and her, she knew he was failing; he was the weak link. He would let their son come on the mission where danger was everywhere, all Teo needed to do was crying.

Both father and son turned to face her and as in queue, they both display a frown then a pout. "I am not you, I am not having it from both of you." still standing at a safe distance from that cute pair, she continued. She crossed her arm and lifted her head. She was displaying her authority, when did she sign to have two children.

"Well, I think there is no safer place than near us." Klaus countered feeling the pressure; Teo was using the puppy eyes heavily, he tried to milk the guilt from his father. The tears were on the verge of falling, he was merely holding them for the next rebuttal. He nested himself in his father and surrounded him with his small arms. The toddler wasn't playing nice, Klaus hugged him back and lifted him to sit him on his hip. Teo moved into the koala position and from the expression on Klaus' face, it was the final blow. He Niklaus Mikaelson would not be the bringer of bad news; he wouldn't be the destroyer of his son happiness. Be damned Bonnie Bennett.

"Babe, he isn't coming. What he is doing that is blackmail 101. Stop being so soft with him." She insisted, this was they everyday battle. Klaus and Teo against Bonnie, how was it possible for a psychopath to melt so easily in the hand of a little boy. She finally moved from her spot and now she stood in front of the devilishly cute pair, well she wasn't much willing to say no.

"Daddy..." followed by a little sob, it was Klaus undoing; he looked at Bonnie disapprovingly and shook his head.

"I am not being the destroyer of his happiness, woman I am not joining your cruelty." Klaus said as Bonnie just rolled her eyes and took Teo from his arm. Knowing when he was about to be defeated the toddler straightened. He stared at the green of his mother eyes as a desperate attempt but she was impassible, years of practice.

"I see the father and the son share the same sense for dramatics. You mister, would stay with your aunt Bekah and you mister will come with me." She said giving order to her men. She wiped the tears that began to dry on her son face.

"But mom, I want to be with daddy" Teo whined, moving in her arm. She gave him a warning look and he stopped the moving.

"I blame you, you did this." She pointed toward Niklaus and when he wanted to take back Teo, she slightly slapped his arm away. She put Teo in Rebekah hands, and turned to face Klaus. "He can't follow you everywhere; you need to learn how to say no."

"I think you are just jealous." Klaus said with a grin. Bonnie raised her eyebrows and he pursued "well face it, I am a busy loved father and you must have a hard time not having me for yourself. I get it I am irresistible." As he ended his statement, she snorted. She walked closer to him and now she was facing his chest. She raised her head to face him and put her arm around his neck.

"As much as I find you irresistible. I am just a concerned mother and for the record, I am not the one cornering the other." letting one of her hand drop on his chest, she said. She started to run her hand on his chest slowly, letting her painted nails released tiny bit of magic as they slid on his Henley. He cocked his head to get a better look at the little temptress. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, until her entire body softly collide with his.

His hand circled her waist, his mouth smoothly descended on her neck and he held the tip on her shivering warm skin. He bathed on the enraptured sweetness of her scent. As his plump lips replaced his nose and he dropped the first kiss, she moaned and quivered in his arm. He dropped kisses on his way to her earlobe as his hand explored their way to her ass like avid conqueror. He sucked on the soft tissue, she let out the moan and trying to pull him closer despite the nonexistence of space between their bodies, she grabbed his shirt. He removed his lips and she groaned in response, soon hot air replaced the contact of his lip as he whispered.

"That doesn't change the fact than I am irresistible, and I am simply victim of your wicked ways." He voices dripped of desire, the undertone of his baritone voice twisted to reach a level of grave that ignited a devouring flame in her. "I am mere sinner, pacify your urges is my redemption." Her eyes leered on him; she bit her lower lip in apprehension of what was to come. The darken cobalt tone now found in his blue irises announced the upcoming blaze of passion.

She slightly parted her lips trying to find a comeback to his word, but she so happened to be unable to use distinguished and overthought language when he looked at her the way he did. Her feet lifted and her mouth concealed his lips, she substituted talking with the most primal of language, body language. Her lips were a bit hesitant and her equilibrium on her feet was precarious. A swift pressure on her ass and he lifted her from the ground, automatically her legs wrapped around his waist. She drove her kiss with more passion and he growled; she nibbled on his lips, coercing the entrance to his mouth that he gladly gave. Her tongue suavely circled his, she moaned when he took charge of the zealous tango in which their tongues were engaged.

He sped to the next sofa and carefully laid her body, he gave her time to breath as he settled on a sitting position. He grabbed her and with a swift motion, she was on his lap. They resumed their heated make out; hands were running under shirts, burning on their path the feverish skin they traveled. Soon the clothes became an unenviable barrier; Bonnie hands were pulling on Klaus' Henley leaving him bare chest. She broke the kiss to take in the view of his salient muscle, her hand flamed his cold skin and her tongue burned the line of his neck when impulsively she licked his skin. She kissed her path from his neck to the border of groin.

"Y all are some freaky people, I am tired of catching in embarrassing position." Kai spoke and startled by his voice, Bonnie jumped almost hitting Klaus on her way up.

"Mind you we are tired too mate." Klaus growled at the unwelcome guest. He murderously looked at the man "what do you want? Your timing is really off."

"Well it just happened your brother and I were kind of tired of waiting in that car, yeah amazing we have some business to deal with and you people are getting freaky in the living room. Are you trying to give a traumatic experience to your son? next time get a room." kai said with a grin going from ear to ear. Bonnie stood from Klaus laps; grabbed the Henley and threw it back at him whilst mouthing. "I blame you".

The original dressed and came closer to Bonnie, he kissed her and whispered in her ear "irresistible I am, woman"

* * *

The situation seemed odd as they stopped in front of the witch' house. It felt extremely wrong to Bonnie and she threw a concern look around her. Klaus and Elijah seemed unfazed by whatever was going on but kai, the look he gave her. It was just like the old days. She waited a moment and tried to filter through the different waves of magic. She closed her eyes; she concentrated on the scent in the air, the wavy movement of the earth. She was a Bennett witch, nature talked to her. If a magical charm altered it, she would feel it.

"Do you feel it too, sweet Bon." Kai used a nickname she hadn't heard in ages, and her heart swelled at the thought of Luz. She broke her conversation with the earth. She nodded, something was wrong. She couldn't put a finger on it but something was wrong.

"It is not a barrier, kai. I can't say what it is. It is in the air, the earth." She tried to put word in the feeling, words in the warning all her body emitted.

She turned to the vampire in the car, how couldn't they feel it? Maybe was it a witch special spell or just one to prevent vampire and other creature to come near the house.

"Is everything okay Bonnie?" Elijah asked. It was easy to feel the tension emanating from the two witches. Whatever they felt wasn't affecting him or his brother. "Should I call Sabine to get more information?" he proposed but Bonnie shook her head. She was sure, it was the right address and they were definitely member of the credulis. For a long time, she hadn't come across this type of magic; if she and kai weren't that powerful, they might have missed it like the other in the car. It always happened with Luz; he never sensed them. She took a deep breath and turned to her fellow witch.

"I need you on this Mal; they have never dealt with this before. You are teaming up with Elijah and Klaus and I are going in. find whatever it is and destroy it." She anxiously waited for his answer. It was an infested nest and a battle would inevitably go down. She needed to be sure their backs were covered. Kai nodded and a vicious smile seated on his handsome features.

"I got your back out there Mr. Mikaelson. Let to get down to business." She gave him her hand as she left the car. He kissed her temple and slightly pushed her behind him. She snorted at his hyper- protectiveness; he was a wall between her and anything.

"Please don't kill them, they are still witches" unwilling to have her fellow witches blood on her hand, she added, now it was his time to snort.

"What will be the point, we only need one alive." Klaus replied but she gave him puppy eyes of her own, _was it a mother and son thing_. "I will consider" he compromised. They were now standing at the door. "Come here" he told her and she came closer, he kissed her passionately "for good luck" he said as his leg collided with door. It busted open and he pushed her back again. He entered the house, it was empty, and it seemed no living inhabited the place. He walked deeper into the house; he needed to inspect and make sure everything was clear.

One more step and he was deep into dense darkness, even the sunlight stealing his passage inside the house through the open door wasn't reaching those corners. That was why he didn't notice it; he walked straight into the trap. Drew on the floor was a pentacle, at his first attempt to move, he felt the pain kick in and Klaus was screaming. Blood broke through the pore of his skin and voice echoed in his mind. The chant grew stronger "purgare sanguine rupto animae" materializing in reality, leaving the encased realm of his head. Shadows dissociated from the dark and their voice chanted louder and louder.

* * *

Klaus was now a bloody body on the ground screaming his soul out. To the first scream, Bonnie started running deeper into the room. _No killing policy could go to hell_ , she barged in the room and she saw the bodies dissociating from darkness. "Luminarium" she shouted and the room shined with light, she quickly made a count of the witch in the room, they were ten all chanting. She looked around for Klaus and finally saw him on the floor, it nourished her anger really _screw the no killing witch bullshit_. No one came for her family and survived it.

"Incendia" she shouted and two witches caught fire, it was enough to break their concentration. She turned and faced another witch, she hated using this type of magic but she needed this mess to end quickly. "Lapsus et quasso", she moved toward the witch and the young woman fell on the ground, her bones breaking one by one. Cry of agony filled the room and they all stopped chanting to focus on the new player in the game. She was expected and they were prepared for her. Bonnie pushed Klaus out of the pentacle.

Already, he was partly healing; the credulis witches all started chanting again "ligabis maleficus, circa eius interficiam in terra." she felt, that feeling from earlier, they were taping on her power source. they were severing her link with the nature. They had it coming if they thought they could stop her with that, she still hadn't used expression in years but now she was pissed off. She would tap on the dark magic if it meant protecting the people she loved, and it clicked that she did love Klaus. She looked back at him and he was gone from that spot, she was ready to panic but a head rolling at her feet and a body heavily dropping on the parquet, told her he was up and fighting.

Kai felt the barrier go up and that was his time to track whoever was creating it. He left the car followed by Elijah, both men stood near it and kai felt sick but not powerless like Bonnie because he never taped in the earth for his magic. He missed his capacity to siphon the barrier away; it would have taken less time. He looked around the house, four pillars and four drawn signs. It meant four witches located around the house. He could break the barrier but with the witches alive, it would take more time.

"Here, there and those two. Do your vampire thing and I will do my warlock thing" he said to Elijah, sending him on the merry way of a witch-hunt. The first drawing weakened and he knew one witch was already down, he ran to the spot and chanted to twist the sign at his advantage. "Ligabis maleficus, circa eius interficiam in sanguinem."

He didn't do anything until the four pillars were complete "now those credulis witches would have a surprise," he said to Elijah who was coming back. "Oh you have blood on the end of your sleeve, some nasty business I might want to know about." He asked playfully

"I am not into sharing detail of decapitation. Gentleman after you" as he indicated the entrance of the house, Elijah answered stoic.

"Bonster" kai called Bonnie's name, he was eager to join the real party.

"Deeper into the house." The witch answered and seconds later, the two men entered the place where they were. A frown formed on Kai's face, it seemed the party had ended faster than he thought. He looked at the floor; they were hearts, a head and a witch with several broken bones, she happened to be the only survivor.

"Remind me to never piss any of you off, I cherish my head, my heart and bonnie you could have save me some." Kai complained, "So what are we doing with her?" he pointed toward the wounded witch.

"We question her; I need to know everything and mostly why they were expecting us. It was all planned, the way they attack." Klaus said as he came near the witch on the ground. He raised his head toward his Bonnie "love, you would mind stopping this; the woman has no bones left to break." His voice beamed with proud, his witch was definitely a woman by his own heart. Seeing her taking on all those witches definitely, she didn't need that much of protection. He pulled his attention back to the credulis' member. He forced feed her his blood and the pain of having every bone getting back together was excruciating. He did really love that spell; his girl was definitely badass.

When she finished healing, a little chuckle escaped from her mouth and they all looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Elijah phone ringed and there were panicked shouts from the other side. "Sabine is down; she collapsed after they broke through the barrier surrounding the house. Fuck they are in, damn wait I can manage to take some while you are coming back. I need to go" Rebekah said in an anxious voice and the phone went off.

"Here it is" the credulis woman said.

* * *

 _ **Kisses until the next chapter**_


	10. steps in the dark as gift II

_**Hello my lovely sorry it took me so much to update and I hope you still have some interest for this fic. So here is the next chapter. Thank you for the follows, fav, and the reviews. Really, hope you can review more and please follow and fav. Hope you like this chapter because I am all scared to post it.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything except the plot and klonnie**_

* * *

 _ **Steps in the dark as a gift part II**_

* * *

Sweat was dripping from his forehead; his hands were moist and sticky, the heavy humidity in the air made it hard to breathe. Louisiana's heat was not accommodating him and he felt the need to curse, it hated being Nox' valet. Kal removed his sunglasses and looked at the ex-plantation. The ancient master house was standing proud and not yet conquered but it was matter of seconds. It was representing a great challenge but fortunately, the main players' attentions were focused elsewhere. It placed the expensive Ray ban in his pocket; he could only hope they would be intact after the future battle.

"None of you should harm the child and if the Bennett is in the house, leave her to me." He barked the orders and all of his companions nodded. They tried to walk near the house but the barrier pushed them aside. He frowned; already he had to put himself to work. He walked around the house running his finger on the invisible shield and tasted the running magic. Someone expected them; it seemed the night would be long.

The warlock called for two men, they would find the breach on the barrier. He trusted his coven members. He took a deep breath still fighting the heat. His phone rang, quick words came from the other side, and he let out a rejoicing sigh. A sleek smile made its way on his tense features, things encased themselves perfectly. In the other side of town, his fellow witches trapped the hybrid and the Bennett _bitch_.

"Don't hurt the hybrid, Nox wants him untouched. You all know how this works. Destroy a precious piece of his collection and you will pay the consequences." The two scooters he sent came back and he hung up. He turned his attention back to them and listened to what they had to say.

"Layer of magic wrapped on themselves. It can be siphon but that would take the entire day." One of the man explained as he barely looked at Kal because he knew that was not the expected answer.

"We don't have the entire day. He wants result and quickly. Did you not hear him; we need it done by tonight. It is been four years and he can't wait anymore for the child." Kal dismissed the option. He was playing with fire and his life was in the line if there were no results. This time, Nox would not be forgiving. The man was not forgiving, he only showed mercy in time of weakness, and still now, he forbade anyone to talk about it or the reason why he showed mercy.

"This would take more men but some can weaken it while the others siphoned what of magic is left." Kal nodded that idea the second man proposed. Siphoning magic was one of the most useful ability Nox offered him. That was why people followed the man, Nox not only could assimilate power from other creatures, but he also could share them with whom he wanted.

The other witches and warlocks started chanting and Kal placed his hand on the shield. He concentrated his entire mind and felt the little electric particles tingled all around him. He was a magnet, his skin grew warm, and he felt the magic run through him until pure energy filled him. The credulis coven had brought an army to confront the Mikaelson and it made it easy to break through the shield.

* * *

Sabine was on her feet, she felt her barrier weakening. Someone was eroding and tempering with her magic. She grabbed her grimoire and walked up to Rebekah with all her senses in alert. She needed to prevent anything to happen. Danger was imminent and if she could feel their actions on the barrier, they were powerful adversaries. She sighed this was an odd reminiscence to that fatidical night, the night when Hope passed away.

She rushed through the stair, her heart was erratic and her magic was weary, she found Rebekah in the leaving room already standing in guard. She stood by her side and only gave a knowledgeable look. The two women were worried.

"Felt it too?" The blonde vampire asked to her sister in law. Sabine nodded as she dropped her grimoire on the glass table and started reading through pages. Rebekah started to put together a force with the baby vampire in the house. She was already barking order to her little army and the war's consigns were to be ruthless. They all had been there before with Hope but now she needed their violence.

"Do you have an idea of how many of them are outside?" Sabine inquired. She opened her grimoire and started looking for a spell to strengthen her barrier. She quickly found it and was already chanting. She had no care for Rebekah' answer because it did not matter. The only thing that mattered was to protect Teo.

"I'm calling Elijah and the others. They need to come back here. We won't last. I can hear there steps and there is a lot of them." Rebekah shouted as she heard a brouhaha from one side of the plantation. Sabine said nothing; the witch was in magical trance. Her hair was flying with the wind, her eyes had turned white, and her skin was cover with perspiration. It was taking all of her, her voice was raw, and the words she shouted burned her throat. It was so intense that she cried blood and started coughing.

The opposite side was out numbering her; she could only keep up for a couple of minutes. It was she against hundreds of them. She started bleeding profusely from her nose, she slowed down in her chanting, and she was losing her driving strength. She was exhausted; it was getting hard to breath and her magic was collapsing on itself. She turned to look at Rebekah. Her vision trembled and it blurred before she could said what she wanted. She was down.

From that moment, Rebekah knew that she needed to follow the emergency plan. She stopped her call and zoomed toward Teo's room. The toddler was napping and it broke her heart that he had to go through so much trouble. She tried to wake him up without alerting him, she did not want him to live such violence. She lifted him and secured him in her arms. She needed to hide him and do it well. She would come back and fight.

They had secure a place in the plantation; she just needed to make it until there. The cavalry would not be long. She just needed to keep it moving until they came to the rescue. She started getting out by a back door when a boom echoed around the way she was planning to use. They were in. The youngest Mikealson secured Teo on her hip. She sighed and felt angry; she was not willing to commit murder in front of a child.

"Close your eyes until we make it there. Okay Teo?" He nodded and already closed his eyes. The boy was an expert in escape. For four years, he had to run away every six or seven month, until they moved to Chicago. It had been his life until Bonnie decided to put a stop to it.

Rebekah sped down toward the staircase. She just needed to make it until the protected house and from there Bonnie and Kai magic would do the rest. She carefully took her surroundings in, the walls of the house were breached, and they were in.

A man appeared from the corner with his hand protruding, he was quickly trying to snatch Teo and it was a mistake because it made Rebekah hissed. With a swift motion, her hand was plunging in and out of his chest with his heart on tight grip. She discarded the organ and started to look at the perimeter, in her arm Teo was still keeping his eyes shut.

* * *

Travelling in the arms of a speeding vampire was uncomfortable. Forgotten were all the teenage fantasies about flexing biceps or warmth of his embrace. She had to close her eyes to avoid motion sickness. Only his scent had a sort of calming effect but it barely maintained her nerves in place. Her hands were clasping on his Henley and her heart could not synchronize with his dead one.

Bonnie was worried sick, she had no strength to go through Teo's loss. She could not lose her baby boy. They had avoided this catastrophe for so long. Klaus was very quiet; he seemed lost in his own thought. It had already been through this and now he had flash back of that awful night. He wanted to think that fate would not be as cruel a second time, but the little lifeless body of Hope was hunting every of his thoughts. The situation was different; he wanted to believe that it was different.

However, anguish had his way with his brain. He remembered running through the corridor of his house as fast as he could but only to find Hayley crying on a dead corpse. What would happen if he found Teo cradled in Rebekah's arm? He almost lost his footing at that thought then Bonnie crossed his mind. He could not picture the hurt on her face. His heart sunk, losing Teo would end them both.

Her dead body started to hunt his memory again, what would happen if one more time he arrived too late. What would they do to his son? He tightened his grip around Bonnie; she was almost suffocating under his overbearing embrace. Was it the wind compressing her lungs, or was it the fear in her that cut her breathing pattern? Through everything, he did not know what comforting words she needed to hear, and he was not confident. Klaus was scared; he had never known fear until he knew the value of what he risked to lose.

Was it all different from that night? The plantation had fallen once. They had gain access to his own and stripped him of his daughter. The other time, that night at least he was on the plantation when it happened but right now he was miles away. The Bennett witch dug on his chest with her nails. The erratic beating of her heart started to deafen him. It pulled him out of his mind and he started to comfort her.

"We will be right on time to save him." He said feigning confidence for her. She unclasped one of her hand and ran it on his cheek. It was a very slow movement, she dragged her hand from his chest to his cheek's rough skin covered with a light beard, and she offered a comforting caress. Saying more than her word could, she believed him. She trusted him; she came to him because she knew that he would protect his son. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head.

That was enough to chase away his own fear; her faith was enough to support him through the ongoing tempest. This was a different time and he was a different man. What happened to Hope would not repeat itself, for his daughter and for Bonnie; he would save his little boy. When he lost his daughter, Hayley and he were not a team, and they did not think in symbiosis nor did care for one another. They could have done better that night, if they had been a team. If his entire family had put self-interest behind their need to save Hope. They could have avoided the tragic outcome.

Right now against all odds, the same Bonnie Bennett who had attempted to kill him so much time that he had lost count was by his side, she was a force, and she always succeeded. She was his partner, someone he blindly trusted. He could say it now, he blindly trusted this woman, and with her by his side, they were invincible. He came to the realization that he was in love with her at a very bad time.

Whatever the number of adversaries, they just needed to work together. Even when they hated each other, they had that ability to work as the best team. He sped toward the plantation, which was now appearing over the horizon. He hoped that the battle was not lost for them.

* * *

"Don't you dare losing against such abomination." Kal was on edge, it was not as easy as he expected. This plantation was a fortress, they had the number, but the vampires were feral. They had made it in but few witches and warlocks of his coven had lost their life. The vampire's attacks were coordinated and violent. He had underestimated these creatures, he saw his men falling like flies.

He had to find that child and fast. He did his best to avoid direct confrontation with any of those monsters. He quickly lit some in fire, broke bones with the power of his tongue, and cut heart out of chest. It was the fourth quarter of the house he inspected, and yet no sign of the Bennett child. Was it a miscalculated move? Was the kid even there? Kal was frustrated; he could not make it back without that child. Nox would want his head. He was not foolishly dying for a Bennett like his sister.

If He came back empty handed, it would be the last one to drag his family into the mud. He shouted his anger and with a blast of power, the wind surge at his call, and he took out few of the vampire surrounding the corridor in which he had step. He knew that he was not far; he just needed to find the right room.

He entered an opulent room and found a witch lying on the ground; she was not part of his coven. She was unconscious but alive. He could end her or get information. He could go through her mind. He bent and placed his cold long finger around her head. This way helped to locate the child or whoever could help him to do so.

With focus, he recited "et libri aperti animi fiat fiet." He was met with resistance and Sabine tried to push him out of her thoughts. She was maybe unconscious but her magic guarded her mind. He took all of him, his pupils disappeared, and opaque orbs replaced them. He chanted louder, letting the magic slip through his finger and ran through Sabine's body. He invaded her brain, wrapping his magic around each neuron until he could take out all her secrets, he extracted the most important information but could not finish because in a desperate effort Sabine pushed him out.

It was there just a glimpse of memory, a blonde woman with the abominable child. He needed to find the blonde vampire, she had the child with her and she was alone it seemed. He lost his equilibrium when he stood; his body was washed out by the abusive use of magic. This little magical trick had costed him much than expected, this witch was unconscious, but she was stronger than he thought.

Kal had not noticed but whilst in Sabine's brain, the witch had used the connection to latch on his magic and started to feed on it. She pumped him and she channeled some of his magic to heal herself. It was all she needed to break out of the slumber that had led to her loss of consciousness.

"Find the blonde." He angrily shouted. This little game was pissing him off. Kal took a deep breath; he needed to calm down. Suddenly he grew weak and he started cursing for his lack of care. His magic was sleeping away from him and the sleeping witch was a parasite.

"You, get me out of here." He pointed toward a young warlock. The young man with dark hair ran eager to help. Kal quickly understood Sabine trick, she was stealing his magic from the link he created by going through her brain. He needed to stay far away from her and it would dampen the connection.

Rebekah knew they were after her. She needed to rush. The young vampires had considerably cleared the way. In every corridor where she passed, lifeless body of witches paved the floor. She needed to keep going for as long as her brother and Bonnie were missing. She tightened her hold on her nephew and ran faster until she made it to the magic bunker.

"Teo, I need you to stay here. Don't move and remember what your mommy told you to do when we put you in this room." Rebekah said as she carefully installed Teo at the center of the charmed room.

The little boy was still closing his eyes. A look at that cute being reminded Rebekah why she needed to fight ferociously until his parent could arrive to help. There was an army out and all were ready to lose their life just to get to her nephew. She would take everyone out if she needed to do so.

"You can open your eyes now baby." She said and Teo was quickly opening his eyes with a long flutter of lashes. He looked around the magical bunker and he understood that maybe the situation was more horrific than when his mom and he flight Chicago. This was another house which was about to be taken away from him. However, Teo was scared for his family and his iron grip on Rebekah's sleeve was the physical manifestations of it.

"Bekah ...no stay with me" he begged with his glistening eyes. He furiously tried to wipe his tears away with his free hand." Bekah don't go" he insisted.

That broke the heart of the blonde woman and she felt the need to stay. However, she could not do that after the promise she made to Klaus the day hope died. If her brother ever found something as precious as his daughter was, she would fight to protect it and Teo was just that. She had promised Bonnie that she would defend her son to the best of her ability and she could not do it from this room.

"Baby I want to stay but I have to protect and defend you. You will do as your mommy taught you. Show me what your mommy taught you." Rebekah tried to convince the little being but the toddler stubbornly shook his head. He did not want his aunt out there.

"mom said this place can protect me, it will protect me, and you... stay Bekah." he was swallowing his words through every sob, his little chubby hands had now a strong grip on Rebekah's hand. She lifted him from the ground trying to calm him. He was always such a brave kid, now seeing him so scared and not once for himself, it was infuriating. The situation made Rebekah angry; she could not believe that since his birth, he had to survive this chaos. No one came after her family and lived to tell the tail.

"Baby I really have to do this and Sabine is out there, I also have to help her. We can't leave Aunt Sabine out there alone." She made him face her and tried to make him understand.

"I want to help sab, I want to protect you. Daddy said I was like him so I can protect you." Teo proudly said as he recovered some courage after Rebekah mentioned Sabine. He drew his fang just like Klaus and Elijah thought him. Rebekah smiled, even in moment with such chaos, this toddler could just make her happy.

"I know my little monster but if I let you do that your mommy or your dad, better both will have my head. So if you want to help me, do what your mommy told you." She said after putting him back on the ground and she kissed the crown of his dirty blond curls.

Teo closed his eyes trying to focus on what Bonnie taught him. He mumbled trying to get the Latin words right, his tongue slipped on the difficult words. The little frown of concentration and his serious expression made Rebekah proud. He opened his eyes and Rebekah tried to punch the magical barrier that Teo had just created, her fist hit the invisible barrier, and a wave of magic that echoed the strength of her punch hit her back. She quickly stood before Teo could start to break in tears again just because his barrier hurt her.

"good job little man, I will be back before you can miss me." She said as she zoomed out of the room ready to fight and win this war.

* * *

Running away from conflict with the credulis coven had become a second habit for Bonnie, now she was anxious for the upcoming battle. She could perceive the plantation and she impatiently wanted to rescue her son and the people whom had become her family, Rebekah, Sabine and some of the vampires. She looked at Klaus and he had an unreadable expression. She could feel how tense he became, as he perceived the smoke rising above his house, which had turned into a battlefield.

His silence only concealed his anxiety but his facial expressions let transpire his turmoil. At time like this, he could only remember that he lost his daughter to similar circumstances.

He vividly remembered the carnage in his house, the pile of dead bodies that included his little baby whom he had no time to know. It had been painful and he had lost himself entirely after everything. He had been buried with his daughter and only now, he had the impression that he was coming back to life. Teo was his entire life; he had healed what time had failed to do. He had taken away the fear that he Niklaus would be a crappy parent like his own.

He carefully put Bonnie down when they reached the entrance of the ancient plantation. She looked at him carefully; their silent exchange covered more ground than any words could. Their eyes conveyed the secret message that they both needed the other to be okay at the end. She needed him to come back to her in one piece, victorious. She needed the father of her son safe, she had learned what it was like to be a complete family, and she was not losing that. The little smirk he gave her was the right answer; it carried the confidence that was so characteristic of her hybrid lover. She was reassured that he had his mind out of his dark memories and he was absolutely dedicated to the complete destruction of the monsters that came after their child.

Bonnie was ready to go in a separate direction when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him. She had no time to understand the situation or to bath in his proximity; quickly his lips were silencing the surprised sound coming from her. He tenderly kissed her and she let her arm envelopes him when with a swift motion he was lifting her from the ground, she let her legs surround his waist as his arm maintained her glued to him. He passionately kissed her, his tongue setting on fire her entire body. The passion made her dizzy and he carefully put her down.

"What was that for?" She asked still in a daze and for a moment forgetting that she was about to jump in a battle where the numbers were against them.

"So you can know what you will miss if you don't come back to me and I don't want to you to pull a Bonnie Bennett on me. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself; I am not raising a kid alone. And lastly I love you." He kissed her again before she had the time to answer and then zoomed away leaving a flabbergasted Bonnie behind.

Bonnie only had one objective, she needed to reach the magical bunker and anything on her way would be annihilated, she hated to hurt other witches but she had no scruples when they came from who she loved. She stepped in the first room and a pile of vampire and few standing witches filled it.

She just let her magic radiate in waves and quickly the witches fell on the ground. She held the wall to regain some balance, she always carefully used her magic, and with years, it bottled up. She had carefully prepared her magic for a day like this, it was thrilling to be so free to use it, and she had nothing to hide and no fear that it would be used to track them. She had feared the confrontation too long and now she wanted it to end.

She ran through the next room and luckily, she had nothing to do, the baby vampires were tearing apart with ease the crowd of witches. She looked around quickly trying to locate Rebekah or Sabine. She was mainly looking for Sabine because she understood that she must have been down if the barrier was down. However, in the next room she entered, her eyes landed on spread blonde hair, she did not have to get a second look to know that it was Rebekah. Apart from the inanimate body of the Mikealson girl, some other bodies were part of the carnage.

Bonnie rushed and her heart was threatening to implode. Rebekah was away from the bunker. She felt the salty pearls threatening her to fall, she was worried for the original, and she was worried for her son. She sat by Rebekah side and she could see the blonde woman was hit by strong magic. She could surely said Kal had done it, she never could forget the magical print of her ex traitorous friend. She quickly tried to shield Rebekah for any sneaky attack while she was in this state. She covered her with a shielding barrier.

"You stay just here Blondie, I will make sure to get the bastard for you." She said as she quickly resumed her race to save her son. She needed to reach the bunker and she needed to make sure Teo was inside. She knew that Rebekah protected her son until she fell, she trusted the vampire with her life, she knew Rebekah would ferociously protect her son; she loved that little rascal to death.

* * *

"Rebekah is down and from the way he is using his magic. They found Teo." Sabine said as she surprised Niklaus. She had risen few minutes ago, and the first thing she found was her sister in law in the ground. She had ended the witches still alive and did her best to protect Rebekah, but she had missed their leader.

The growl that escaped from Klaus echoed inside the entire place. The anger it carried, the ferocity it promised stopped everyone for a second. Bonnie who was only meters away from the bunker felt her entire body freeze. She knew there was only one reason for such anger. She became faster, she attempted something she rarely did, and she forgot her promise to Klaus. She was barely in control of her magic now that raw emotion hit her with full force, but she needed it to work. She needed to do the sacrifice.

Sabine took steps away from Niklaus, she knew too well what the semi reddish yellow glow in his eyes meant, and he was quickly losing it. This was Hope's catastrophic night over again. She remembered it like it was yesterday, the fury, the pain, and the immense chaos. However, this time they were all willing to stop it.

"My son" that was all Klaus could say. He was shaking and a look at him made Sabine take several steps back, she would just be collateral damage if she were not careful. He appeared feral and violence begged to be unleashed. His words were almost growls. "This is not happening again, I am not losing my son tonight. Tell me where my son is." He flashed furiously toward Sabine, he barely knew toward who he needed to direct his aggression, and all he knew was the fact that he needed to have his son in his arms. He was not losing his son tonight.

"Teo is not lost to us yet but we have to get to the bunker. Whoever is leading them just made it there, I can feel it. He tried to get inside my head to find Teo but I trapped his essence, now I can feel him. He probably did the same with Bekah and found the bunker. I can feel him using magic, a lot of it." Sabine tried to explain quickly. Niklaus was very volatile and if anything happened to Teo, he would destroy this house to the ground, everyone in it would get a free ticket to hell. Hell that was where his life would head if he lost his son, he had just found a family. He just finally grew into it.

She could feel the amount of magic Kal was using and without any doubt, she could say they were trying to bypass the bunker layers of protection. It was taking a toll on her body because she was taping into the credulis member magic. However, she doubted they would quickly succeed. The barrier was a complex mix between her magic, Bonnie magic, kai's magic and expression, it would take a lot more than a spell or a siphon witch. The inside of the bunker was a trap from everyone who was not Teo.

* * *

Kal was spent but he refused to give up. The abomination was behind the door and if they could pass through the barrier then eventually they would be able to please Nox. However, that did not matter for him; he wanted his revenge on the Bennett witch. He wanted her to pay for the dishonor his sister brought upon their family.

The members of the coven whom were still standing after fighting the group of newborn vampires started to chant as a single soul. The barrier was the ultimate proof of the amazing amount of magic the Bennett and her allies could produce. It was so pure that siphoning it would have hurt him because of the energy overload. They were trying but it seemed all their efforts were wasted. This entire attack had turned in something harsher than expected.

It was all planned but now it was crumbling, he had multiple reasons to curse Bonnie's entire existence but right now, he was angry because it seemed she was a better witch and a more powerful than he was. As a credulis, he hated such possibility; their entire organization was after power. He chanted louder and every second, he threw more of his magic against that barrier until it suddenly went down. It was so quick and unexpected.

A broad smile appeared on his face and he was ready to be done with this entire Bennett situation. He carefully pushed the door, from his experience, he expected several traps, and he was not wrong. The first impatient witches whom entered the room quickly fell on their knees and started bleeding from their eyes and noses. That little trick was a courtesy of Kai's sadistic mind. Kal did no effort to help his fallen soldiers, as Nox would say if one was stupid, he should be left to deal with the consequences of his acts. They were stupid to believe a Bennett would leave the room unguarded.

They needed to find a way to gain full entrance to the room, he could see the little boy in the center, and he was so close to his goal. He quickly turned to give order to the remnant members of his coven. They were few steps behind, however it all happened quickly but they all started to fall. Before he could utter words head were being removed from bodies at a speed Kal never thought possible. Kal felt the heavy pounding in his head, it was violent, and a scream that dried the air in his lungs escaped his mouth.

He started to pant as Bonnie's voice echoed from the bunker. She could not believe that she succeeded but she had teleported herself in that room just in time and by the power of the different spell hit. She was running toward her son and she was so thankful for Rebekah's bravery. Quickly her chant rose and she was attacking Kal with voracity and anger, she wanted her revenge for the years when he forced her to run, she wanted her revenge for the friends she lost and she wanted her revenge from the trust he destroyed.

Few of the credulis witches and warlocks were still alive, it was a small corridor, and it would be impossible to escape a sure death. Bonnie chanted from the safety of the room, she incessantly and viciously attacked him but she was also draining herself fighting against the magic in the room. She chanted louder, the wind blew and her magic majestically engulfed the surrounding, he could not escape her. The body count outside only indicated that Niklaus was of attendance to the party too, he had never been so fast in his wolf form but it seemed the urgency of the situation pushed him to the extreme high.

He made his way through the assailants with ease and violence, heads were falling, and he threw the heart that he snatched on the ground. Sabine quickly joined Bonnie into her chanting; there were no fighting chances for Kal. He fell on his knee but already Klaus' hand was wrapping itself around his throat, the man was barely conscious and all that was escaping from him were whimpers. Klaus smacked Kal's body again the wall adjacent to the bunker's door. All he wanted was to kill the warlock but Sabine was quick to stop him from doing more.

"He is not the coven leader but he knows who it is. We need him alive." Sabine said as she tried to pull Klaus' hand away so he would not break the warlock's windpipe. It was a losing battle because of Niklaus' fury, the hybrid did not cease to press on that throat, nor did he took the time to listen to reason. He only stopped when Bonnie's small hand recovered his and she carefully pulled him away by whispering in his ear.

"We are all fine, this is a different night. You are not losing anyone tonight. Not Teo, not Rebekah and obviously not me." Her words seemed to carry magic because he quickly felt appease and he discarded the unconscious body of Kal without second care. He quickly wrapped his woman in an embrace and he felt the air in his lung. He cherished the scent of Bonnie and when he released her, he only looked for his son. He was rushing in the room when Bonnie stopped him as she remembered the different trap and she started to feel sick.

"Teo please let daddy in" she carefully asked the toddler to do so. The charms surrounding the bunker were all linked to the small barrier protection she taught him. He was the key to unlock it but also to activate it. Teo quickly broke his spell and in matters of second, he was suffocating under the overbearing hug of Klaus.

"You need to let him breathe Klaus." Bonnie said teasing but she understood his feeling. They had come so close to lose him. "And last thing I love you too" she said as she was leaving the room finally replying to his earlier declaration, also she did not want him to see her fall. She hugged Sabine and almost fainted from exhaustion. She had let out all her magic. She had no adrenaline to keep her going, she started bleeding from her nose, and she let herself sink to the ground

"I got you…," he said as he caught her and stopped her fall. He could not catch a breath tonight. Now he was worrying sick about Bonnie. Just a minute ago, he was losing his mind because Teo was in danger; she smiled at him in a very reassuring way. She knew that she would be fine because she promised not to pull a _Bonnie Bennett_ on him but now she was just feeling the effect of the bunker's trap after the adrenaline washed out. She had teleported herself inside and used a considerable amount of magic to protect herself but still she had been touched. She did not want to endanger Teo by getting him out.

"I told you to avoid a Bonnie Bennett trick." Klaus said slightly worried as he cradled her in his arm. She was breathing a bit heavily but she was still smiling. Her smile was the only think keeping him together and he was so much into the situation that he all forgot about Kal until a blur pass by his side and he heard the commotion behind him.

"Don't you ever touch him." Rebekah snarled as her forearm pressed the credulis warlock against the wall. When she awakened the blonde vampire had quickly ran to the bunker worried for Teo's safety. It was a lucky situation because Kal was ready to grab Teo. Sabine rushed by Rebekah side, put her hands on Kal face, and whispered. He was so weak that the sleeping spell easily affected him.

"She is okay, she is okay," Klaus before anyone could ask, he was also wishing it were the truth as he nested her unconscious body in his arm. She was not leaving him, he was not finishing this night losing the first woman he actually loved. Teo was holding on his leg and the worry on his face just scared Klaus, definitely, she was okay. They both could not lose Bonnie.

"Your mommy will be okay." He repeated with more conviction and Teo nodded with a lot more confidence than what was contained in Klaus' voice. The hybrid turned to face the unconscious body Rebekah was carrying and he knew that he still had a family to protect. Bonnie would be okay and they would finish the war the credulis started.

* * *

 _ **Kisses until the next chapter and please tip the writer with love and review.**_


	11. awkward morning as a gift

_**Thanks for all the follows, thanks to the people that reviewed and added to their favorite. Please follow, review, and add to your fav if you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything.**_

* * *

 _ **Awkward morning as a gift**_

* * *

 _ **5years ago, the morning after.**_

 _Muscle were tired, skin was covered in her scent as much as her presence imprinted the room. It was like a wallpaper, everywhere to be seen, it was like a natural essence everywhere to be smelled. She wrapped her naked body around him. The temptation rose as much as his phallus did and he was quite ready to go for another round. He looked at her mahogany wavy hair spread on his alabaster skin with an awkward interest._

 _Her caramel smooth skin glistening from the almost dry sweat and carnal memories already plaguing him. She moaned and her hand ran against his electrified skin, he almost kissed her but he knew better than to make the foolish mistake to prolong the night. It had all ended when the alcohol washed away from her system and when the last drop of the blood she allow him to consummate had dried and run out with the ecstasy._

 _Klaus was still trying to process that he just had sex with Bonnie Bennett, the same woman that almost killed him. He looked at her exhausted body that laid on top of his. He bathed on the overall feeling that it left behind, that little ecstatic high. He was afraid to move, to wake her up, and to have to deal with whatever would come out of this. He caressed some of the hair away from her pretty face and he felt once again the need to kiss her._

 _Beautiful she was and he always had been aware of it. Even through the obsession that he had for her best friend. Bonnie Bennett was sadly an ethereal creature and she was unaware of it. They were some creative way to describe her beauty when word failed properly to do so. She moved and rearranged herself on top of him and he froze. Was she waking up? Was it all going to end in ugliness? However she slipped back into her deep sleep, he had exhausted her after the third time._

 _What kind of expectation would she have? Would a talk come to hand and would they exchange ugly words with no real regrets? He was well aware that he was her first, she had not said so, but he was sure of it after the first time around. Would she romanticize the entire ordeal like a flower girl or just ignore the steamy affair from shame._

 _Niklaus found himself displeased with either option. It was nothing really romantic, it had happen in the heat of the moment but then once done for the first time he had craved more and taken more. His hand slid from her upper back to her bottom where they settled in possessive manner. Her skin shivered under his touch and she moaned against his chest, the warm breath seemed to break through his skin. He itched to touch her and he indulged until his finger burned from the contact._

 _It was hard to get tired of reminding himself that he had fell in bed with Bonnie Bennett, miss righteous. The woman who had the power of hundred witches, now the woman handling old magic like expression. She could kill him if she put her mind into it but just second ago she had melted in his arm, molded by his hungry and voracious touch._

* * *

 _He looked at her incapable to draw the meaning behind what happened or if it deserved to have a meaning assigned to it. So much already carried label in their common life. She was the good girl, and he was the evil hybrid. She was the great one, the only human that could make him shiver or feel a sort of fear when she attempted to do so, and he could kill her in matters of second if he wished to do so. He was her tormentor and wanted nothing more than to have her submit to him._

 _However for a night, they stepped out of those labels, they isolated themselves and changed the plot and character in their story. Last night she was bonnie, he was Niklaus and they were paramour. That was the best they have ever been and it was frightening and unknown. All of that called for rejection. He could never expect more and she would never allow more of it._

 _He could use this to hold her under a certain type of control; he could keep control on a powerful witch. He looked at her sleeping form, as she ever seemed more angelic and harmless. Such a powerful being, such a force but at the end nothing more than a tired, spent and well content lover. She twisted and only got closer to him almost crawling fully on top of him. His dick twitched, he needed more, wanted more but was well aware that he would never get more. Their night would be an isolated event. He felt some type of uncontained anger._

 _She slowly wrapped herself around him and she seemed to be doing the same with his brain, he was slowly moving from reluctant lover to someone willing to have a pillow talk. He grabbed a fist full of hair and moved it away from her neck; he wanted to see the vivid flow of her blood and the mark that he had left hours ago. He laughed at the thought that she might have to explain it but soon he sobered at the idea to become a dirty little secret when she covered her neck with those scarfs she loved so much._

 _He looked at her and that angelic features that would never allowed anyone to think for a second that she could associate herself to anyone as vile as he could be. he was aware that she would blame alcohol and his pride refuse to be categorized as an uninformed mistake, he could not be a mistake after she seduced him and fall in bed with him more than once. She slowly started to awaken and with her arousal of consciousness, small gestures betrayed her._

* * *

 _Bonnie slowly arose from her slumber; the alcohol was quickly losing his effect. She felt different pain in different areas of her body. The pounding and aggressive headache, the deep pain in her neck and the sore neck. She could barely put together the night but she refused to open her eyes. Something, a deep feeling of guilt and shame was harassing her mind. She rolled inside the bed blankets and covered her herself in protective fashion._

 _Klaus observed that little sequence in the corner of his room. He had not stopped looking at her since he awakened. He had few thoughts of his own, some were disturbing, most were hurtful to his ego, and a single one was sadly demanding. He could not blame himself for staring while she so artistically laid in his bed, looking like a sophisticated unfinished canvas. She winded up deep into his scent and she was tainting his space in a way that her presence would linger long after she had left._

 _The demanding and single thought was not pragmatic, single reality could not relate to such though and it was far from a dream. However, he felt that connection and it was hard to break without a thought. Whom he had seen last night could not be erase of his mind, her so beautiful, so carefree, and so alive. Life always attracted him. He rather wanted to feed from such pure and soulful warmth or he wanted to extinguish it, vivid joy was a tempting essence that often caught his attention, he never gave it to anyone until her. Her gleeful joy running through the empty street of Mystic Falls would always haunt his happy memories._

 _She was so attractive to him and what she represented suddenly drawn him. The hatred for her rose at the instant that she unconsciously made him fragile. Such a swift involuntary change, such a little fragment brought to light but something that he could not allow to escape him. Suddenly with strength, she prayed on his fear of rejection and when she had moved away from his body to break finally the spell of the night, he could only conclude self-preservation._

 _He observed her slow movement hardly grabbing his bourbon tumbler, his dark thoughts preying on him whilst they slowly enveloped the thoughts of her, and what she could have been if he allowed it to go differently dissolved to explore the reality his pride would create. She moved her hair away from her flushed face. Finally tired of keeping her eyes close, she slowly opened them with a flutter of her gorgeous eyelids. The bright sunlight of midday aggressively assaulted her and forced the petit woman to seek the protection of opaque closed eyes._

* * *

 _She grumbled her discomfort and her hand massaged her aching neck. Her hand froze on a spot and she opened her eyes to display her shock clearly. Her beautiful hazel irises travelled the room never stopping on Klaus or simply as a mechanism of defense voluntary omitting him from the full picture. She furiously looked for more of whatever was on her neck and she found herself naked. She looked lost and for a moment, again those feeling cornered Niklaus in places his mind were unwilling to explore._

 _She said nothing when her face was a canvas of expression that said everything. He knew that she was lost but he refused to intervene because the moment he did so would mean the end of what he so gauchely refused to see end. He had a solid grip of that flutter instant when she allowed him to see her, a young woman that was just that young and absolved from carrying the wait of the world. That young woman he liked her, he wanted her, and until he spoke to her that girl would stay longer._

 _However, he never had to say anything because she slowly remembered. She blushed and it reminded her how beautiful she was, she covered her face from embarrassment and he understood how of a sin this escapade was. She cleared away the tears before they fell then he concluded that he was joining her suffering. They would not be civil about it, they would not be cordial about it, and they could never been level headed about it simply because the experience had an unsuspected impact on both of them._

 _He had sex multiple times, meaningful and meaningless time but this one awkwardly felt like the first time with the pressure and shame attached to it. She had never had sex before, he was her first and entire world discovered but it felt like the time too many. It was uncomfortable for the both of them and not for the reason that they wished it would be. Being sworn enemy did not make it awkward; almost killing each other should be a blatant reason not to fall in bed with each other, and who they were should definitely push them away. However, they are both gauche because they wished to have stayed in the moment. It was awkward because it was more meaningful than a drunk mistake was supposed to be._

 _Therefore, the end would be painful, violent, and tactless. It was a rebellion with bourgeoning genuine interest, words sprinkled with venom and frustration. He could never be with her; she would never be willing to cross a field of torn flowers and reproaches with him by her side. She was holier than thou were and he was incarnated sin. Bonnie and Niklaus the folly of a drunk night but the distasteful reality of sobriety. The clearance of alcohol signified the end of the instant. However, not totally the end of the slight magic that linked them. Now as a magnet she attracted him, he looked at her waiting for the moment when she fully took notice of him, which she would never do._

 _He grew impatient, impatient to step on it all, and to push her back in the box and label where she fitted the most. Forever the greater being, the entitled enemy, and never again Bonnie Bennett the great lover, the warm body that he pleasantly cradled until he stole all her heat. It was not a hard decision but a protective one. He knew all too well that he needed to protect himself from her, she would never let him have her again, and he would always want what he could not have. He was already engaged in a meaningless pursuit with her friend why changed the comfortable reality._

* * *

 _He moved out of the corner he occupied and the first eye contact was awkward and terrifying. He never hesitated when he came to being hurtful, somehow the girl of hours ago refused to leave his head, and the giggle refused to become an old and ugly melody. Her mouth was still as beautiful as when he voraciously kissed it; her skin had not lost his softness. She was the first one to break eye contact and letting her eyes ran everywhere and nowhere. She refused to acknowledge him the longer she could. She needed time to push him back where he belonged and removed the state of grace that his sexual prowess acquired him. It was still a bit foggy and she was drowning in a sort of sex craze._

" _Here you can find your way out love." He said as he threw his shirt at her. He did not know how to go at it, so he chose humiliation. The attitude, the coldness in his voice all rehearsed but her reaction could be enough to destabilize him. It was genuine and there was pure heartbreak. The hurt was there just the instant needed to shake him to the core but she caught on fast._

 _Gone was the shame, she stood out of his bed, she was beautiful in her naked glory, and she neglected the shirt he threw at her. "I want nothing from you; whatever I got this night was enough." her audacity had stricken him and left him speechless for minutes._

 _She gracefully walked upon his living room to collect her discarded ball gown. He had no idea why he followed her but vainglory was a hell of the drug. She was more than a meaningless partner to him and he refused to hold that position in her mind too, he deserved more or at least the respect of a first lover. He needed to be the cause of languishment. He was her only partner; he wanted her in tears, heartbroken to feed his pride because even if he refused to assume it fully, he felt some hurt breaking their idyllic night._

" _That was not the tune last night, which was not what you beg for. You needed more of me." He said with the arrogance that so often summarized his persona and she still refused to make eye contact with him. It was the most annoying part of it all, her avoidance of contact and he set some part of him ablaze. After being in the receiving end of an adoring, charming, and desiring look, he refused to be so easily cast away from those brilliant green orbs and still she refused to look at him because it would be her undoing._

" _From the circumstance I could call upon misjudgment and mistakes. What I wished drunk will only stay that a shameful wish. Now I don't want the memories or thought of it." Now she was angry but the shout failed to convey so much anger therefore her voice was almost a whisper. She wore her underwear and carefully slipped in her prom dress. She ignored him whilst she put order in the hair he messed and grabbed her broken crown._

" _I'm well place to understand the way of mistakes; after all I had my penis on the substitute friend, the one of less value. You'll never be Caroline, never enough to be more than a device to revenge nor a laid not worth remembering. Love don't flatter yourse…" She slapped him and she could no longer hold the furry but the chuckles and laughs that followed were worse than a bucket of cold, icy water. Her anger deflated and she finally stared deep in his eyes, for a second the green had morphed under the weight of anger. Her hand slowly left his skin and it was shaking._

 _She contemplated speaking, sharing her anger, but what was better than silence in regards of a fool's words. She walked away and never looked at him any different way than with eyes filled with fury for the next months. She left Mystic falls with the constant idea that she was the lesser friend. Three months after that morning, she was leaving pregnant._

* * *

He cradled her unconscious form and protectively nested her in his arm. Klaus looked for a second time behind him, he searched for his son, and the boy was secured in Rebekah's arm. they had come so close to lose him and still he could lose someone that mattered so much now to him. He looked at Bonnie and remembered the last time when he was so anxious that she woke up.

"Keep him with you. I don't want more stress for him" he talked to Rebekah whilst he kept his eyes on Bonnie whom still was not moving. He turned to face Sabine whom was keeping an eye on the credulis member on the ground unconscious. He looked at Kal and had to master the control on his rampant rage. He would take care of the entire situation once she was by his side to help him.

"Kai, Bonnie and you made this entire trap. I supposed you must have an idea of how to fix her." He demanded but it was a worried whisper. He could not deal with idea of losing her. He had never conceived the idea of having her. He knew that he was undeserving of her. It had so long ago hurt his pride that he could never hold Bonnie Bennett for more than a night. The first second he lost her, he made sure to hurt her. That was the reason he lashed out the morning after they had sex. He could not deal with the imminent rejection.

Now Bonnie Bennett was his to protect, she was aware of his love and reciprocated it. She was the mother of his child, he was still underserving of her, or he felt like he was. He could not keep her safe, she had to save the day, but she first came to him so he could protect her. He had made her promise not to act typically as herself and now she was unconscious in his arm, the fact was that he did not want to have to spend another day without the way she made him feel.

"If she is still breathing then she survived most of what she and I contributed to the trap. It must come from all the siphoning spells we placed with kai's help. She is surely regenerating her magic." Sabine walked toward him and for a second he took a very protective stand. He could barely relaxed but the brunette only put a hand on his shoulder. She understood his worries. "She should awake on her own; consider it like a state of deep sleep. Depending on how much she needs to recover."

Klaus sped away from the room forgetting that the credulis had attacked his entire home prior to Bonnie losing consciousness. However, he could trust his family to contain what needed to be control. Rebekah had been heroic and saved his child. Sabine had been amazing; he could trust everyone to protect Teo whilst he worried about his beloved. He carefully dropped her on his bed and just sat by her side. He was waiting for her to rise and come back to him. He looked at her and she was as angelic as the first time he observed her sleeping body. He bent to kiss her forehead and let his lips lingered around her skin.

* * *

"I just need you to wake up and be by my side. No funny business love." he whispered against her ear and redressed his back. He felt so odd to be by her bedside, so much growth had happen between them. Now he could freely admit to whoever was willing to hear it that he was in love with Bonnie Bennett. "I love you so much that I often have the illusion than my heart bleed in your absence, you who are so loyal. I can only assume that you will be unable to leave an helpless hybrid with a lovely son." He kissed the hand that he was holding and tightened his grip on her.

Her heart stopped beating slowly and started to retrieve his previous rhythm, it was enough of a comfort to know that his words found a way to call upon her. He bent his upper body to caress her hair and brushed away the rebellious curls. With tenderness, he kissed her forehead a push more curls away and his hand stayed on her smooth skin that was regaining some warmth. He looked at her and marveled at how beautiful she was. He had few portrait that he made from memories and none did her justice.

"I feel stupid from pushing you away the first time. I was afraid and I will barely recognize this to anyone else than you. You always knew how to scare me I suppose. The morning I firstly awakened by your side, I found myself confused and lost in all type of torment. Once again, I felt the fear of rejection, you Bonnie Bennett made me feel like I had only felt in my youth when I was seeking for approbation. As young and judging you were, loving me would never have been an option, and the rejection was inevitable. I was the drunk mistake that you would pray to forget, so my pride made me lash out because to me you were more." He continued talking to her because he wanted to draw her out, he wanted to calm himself, and he just needed some strength.

Tonight awfully reminded him of his mistakes, he looked at her and knew that she had stayed so long away because of his cutting words. Bonnie was as proud and orgulous as he was. She kept their son because she thought that he would always see her as less worthy as Caroline and he would extend such view to their child. He took a deep breath of the air that he never needed just as a consolation.

"I am baffled that you forgave me for such untrue and hard words, I am baffled that you love me. I am truly sorry that I did not apologize earlier for being so sensible when you were the teenager at the time. I apologize for forcing your hand into hiding our son. I will tell you all of this when you come back to me because you deserve to hear it. You have never been lesser than anyone was and you are maybe the only being in this words that can make me feel insecure or scared. However, you heal so much all the broken part of me, I will be lost with you, and I am literally lost right now. It has been less than a day for a being with eternity it should be nothing but well I hardly remember how to enjoy anything without you righteous-self." He kisses her until the door opening drew his attention.

Teo's head poked through the slightly opened door and he looked worried whilst his eyes tried to find his parents. He did not move and Klaus stood to walk upon him. He grabbed and lifted him from the ground to secure him in his loving arms. He kissed his son's and he was grateful that he survived the day's cataclysm.

"You'll worry aunty Bekah." Klaus told him with a soft smile but Teo's eyes kept wandering to his mother. He looked even more worried when he noticed that she was barely moving and in matter of second few tears were falling. Klaus used the back of his thumb to clear the pearl of salt in the corner of his son's eyes and retook a seat closer to Bonnie. "Hey mate, your mother will be fine. Did I not promise?" Teo nodded and Klaus smiled

"She is just sleeping because she fought hard today and talking about sleeping, it is past your time." He added then he ruffled the pile of curly blond hair. Teo made a pouty face, he nested himself against his dad chest, and he started speaking against his chest muffling some words. "Mate, you know you can tell me anything. So what it is young man?"

"I want to be with mommy, I will make sure she is okay like you." He answered shyly but still keeping his eyes on his mother. Klaus kissed the crown of his head, he was proud of his baby boy. He sat him straight.

"I know mommy will like that, but she will also want you to sleep. So what if you sleep just right next to her." he told an anxious Teo and started to walk to place him on the other side of the bed. The little boy never let go of his shirt and Klaus cocked an eyebrow.

"You too daddy. I will protect you too." The toddler said confidently and Klaus obliged him. He put Teo's small body between Bonnie and him. "Thank you. Mommy will be fine if we protect her together." He mumbled whilst he hugged her. Klaus just smiled and hugged him for a long minute. This was all he needed to know that all would be well for him and his family.

"I did not pull a Bonnie Bennett on you or I actually did by keeping my promise and our baby safe." She tiredly said after she awakened two days later with Teo attached like a koala against her and Klaus sitting by her side with his eyes closed and face tense.

"I love you" was all he answered after he kissed her.


	12. an adversary as a gift

**_longtime no see but here is an update. please do review just so i am aware that i still have readers_**

* * *

 ** _An adversary as a gift_**

* * *

with soft voices, they tried to discuss the next adequate move, but it proved itself to be an hard task with a gesticualating kid between them. Bonnie readjusted Teo in her arm, she looked at the toddler with a bit of concern as he clung to her shoulder everytime she moved. nested in her arms, the Mikaelson toddler was unwilling to move, his mother tried to pass him to his aunt Rebekah, but it ended up in tears.

Niklaus looked at the scene with a mix of anger and frustration. frustration because he felt as if he had failed the simple task of protecting his son, and now after the attack of their home, the toddler was constantly scared and attached to Bonnie or him. The hybrid kissed his son forehead and he tried to smooth the toddler emotions, he had to fight his own fury to be an attentive father.

The last attack had left behind a trail of trauma and fear, Teo was traumatized and klaus was scared, scared that he could lose a family that he had just found. As the original hybrid, he was the most lethal creature in the magical world, he was not used to fear and he refused to let it rule his life.

However Bonnie was a witch and his son was a defenless toddler, they were fragile and mortal. The decision was easy to make, the anger in him was boiling with the need to shed blood,and he knew to have no mercy for his adversaries.

The credulis coven had chosen the wrong victim, the Mikaelson always found away to come out triumphant of every battles, having the life and happiness of his son in the balance turned victory into a requirement for klaus.

the hybrid already knew with whom and where to start his new crusade. He exchanged an intense look with the mother of his child, silence had became an usuful way of comminucation between the pair, and Bonnie eagerly agreed with his suggestion.

klaus flashed out of the room, he had a wicked grin spreading across his face at the thought that he could release part of his frustration and the boiling fury suffocating, and in the same time they could eventually progress in there enterprise to destroy the Credulis.

He was a man in a mission and nothing could really stop his endeavour, he needed someone to speak and he finally had someone able to shed light where it was needed. Kal was rotting in the cell and he happened to know the inner working of the coven targetting them.

* * *

Klaus' aura chilled the room, goosebumps covered the prisoner's skin and his heartbeat picked up, and with a every step the hybrid took toward him Kal felt the need to seek for air. the calm plastered on the original hybrid's features only announced horror for him, inside the baby blue irises there were determination and ire waiting to be unleashed upon on him. the credulis member swallowed harshly and he felt the need to beg, but an hard stare from Klaus told him to refrain for stupid action and waste of energy.

His blue eyes slowly morphed into dirty gold with rings of darkness, black veins circled his eyes like vigorous roots, and klaus' eyes landed on a chair in the corner of the room. He grabbed the metal chair, the legs grazed against the granite hard floor creating a stridor that assaulted Kal's ear. The original hybrid placed the seat in front of the tired credulis member.

"so that was a well thought plan but there were also miscalculation." Klaus spoke lowly but his voice still echoed strongly in the room and his eyes landed on kal who was slowly regaining consciousness after a mind numbing spell.

the credulis coven member growled, his groggy voice echoed against the wall as he spoke. Kal tried to shake the fog away from his mind, but most of his thoughts were uncontrolled and he was slightly scared. whatever spell they did on him, he could feel the impact into every inch of his body, it tasted like wicked magic and nothing that he was used to when it came to the Bennett witch. however there were so many witches in this house, and those were the miscalculated variable.

" Apparently the miscalculation were of gigantic proportion." Kal closed his eyes and he tried to feel his magic, but the attempt was unsuccessful. fear creeped deeper under his skin, he needed out just the deranged look of Klaus was prophetic of pain that he would not be able to withstand. He swallowed one more time and he tried harder to channel his magic and the link that tied him to his coven master, but something was deeply wrong. Kal's eyes widden with anger and anguish. There were no need to panic, he could still make the best of the situation, and he tried to confidently look at Klaus.

" you really think that the strongest Bennett witch and the original hybrid are incompetent people or careless." The original hybrid grabbed the shackles around kal's arms and he pressed it against the other young man skin. The cries that errupted from the coven member weren't enough to appease the vengeful fire in him.

"ah... ah... fuck." Kal cried as words harshly travelled through his dry throat. his watering eyes stared at the blistering hot skin and at the burning flesh around the shackles. sweat built on his forehead and he felt himself gratefully lose conciousness due to the pain, but there was a sudden tug and he fearfully reemerged. hell just opened his door to welcome him and Klaus could give the devil a run for his money.

"siphoning schakles with a special twist. every time you touch it, and I mean specifically you then it will start burning your flesh. kai wanted to offer you something special. " Klaus said with a sinister smile.

The original hybrid had a the need to inflict monstrous pain, the idea that he could have lost his son. Kai felt the same rage toward the credulis coven as he lost his magic and lover to them. Klaus dragged Kal chair closer, he pressed one more time the shackles against his healing skin, and the other man broke into another whimpering cry. kal drew a deep breath, the smell of burning flesh made him nauseous, and a bed of sweat coated his forehead.

"I was just making sure that the message was clear to you." The hybrid removed his hand from the charmed shackle and he carefully placed back his hand on his laps.

* * *

Klaus folded the sleeves of his henley on his forearm and readied himself for the carnage to follow. klaus unleashed all his fury on the warlock, the whimpering and cries of Kal joined the haunted silence of the corridor of the hold plantation, but nothing else left the young man mouth. klaus violence brought him to the brinks of death even as the magical charm kept him going.

"hmmm..." kal mumbled something that klaus chose to ignore as he walked toward another corner of the room. the hybrid needed to clean the flesh caught in his knuckles and he also needed to control his fury or he would just behead the man who was recently panting and drooling a mix of blood and thick saliva. Kal was in a pitiful state, his lungs could not retain the air , but they burned so much as they fought to keep him alive. he mentally cursed the ,magic keeping him aware when his entire body begged to shut down

"you can inflict as much pain as you want , but my tongue is tied." the credulis coven member said matter of fact. Kal coughed until the little bit his lung could retain came out in sucession of bloody sputum. he gasped for air but his body was falling apart after klaus handy work, but still he had to say something of relevanc. and it seemed that he would die before doing so.

In his eyes there was a plea that did not match his words. he did not even display the confidence that the arrogant words he issued needed to have an impact on the moment. A Look at the warlock brought comical thoughts into Klaus'mind, the arrogance behind the words Kal issued just ignited a fire inside the original hybrid, but the eyes of the young warlock he was torturing where filled with tears.

Little steps interrupted niklaus in his eagerness to make Kal swallow his arrogant words, he turned to face Bonnie who was standing at the door, and she had finally succeeded on freeing herself from their son. She glanced at Klaus as she appeared to the door and he understood the message, he tilted his head in subtle manner toward the door, and Bonnie followed him without an hesitation.

* * *

"it isn't working" she sighed with frustration, her features distorted by a deep frown and tears of anger kept at bay. They needed kal to speak so a resolution of this conflict could be forseen, but the task seemed impossible, and she felt something else around the warlock.

"I know love, we are going about this the wrong way. torture obviously isn't working or simply the usual type isn't. " he amended with a big smile, but one look at the Bennett witch made the smile disappear. klaus approached Bonnie and his big steps swallowed the small space between them, his hands moved to cup her as he tilted her head so she could face him, and from the moment their eyes locked he knew that he would not appreciate what she had to say.

klaus looked at Bonnie with eyes filled with frustration, confusion , and a pinch of resentment. his anger was being redirected toward the wrong person, she sighed with frustration of her own. He had been at it for the past hours, she could undertsand his feeling, and she understood because she had been powerless for the past five years. however she no longer felt like that with his help, she removed his hand an she held it. Bonnie knew that she needed some of klaus strenght if she wanted to do this right, and she needed to do it the right way, or he would never forgive her.

Bonnie saw a pattern in Kal behavior and she wanted to understand the functioning behind it. she had been member of that coven at one time, even if she regretted it she had gain some knowledge from that time. Kal was member of a cult and that demanded loyalty but often such loyalty was forced. There had been cries and plea to stop , but no answer to the questions klaus had asked. it seemed the man tongue was glue to his mouth when any question about his coven was asked. Bonnie looked at the broken silhouette almost falling of that chair.

"i will do it." She announced and she started walking toward the man, but Klaus swiftly stopped her. He did not like the undertone of her voice, after the stunt she pulled the day before he was wary of her attempt. He would not let her make him a single father, if she was unable to think about herself then he would just have to make sure to be as selfish as he could be for her sake. He moved her away from her intended target who was Kal and he returned to his task.

"give him a break or we will have a dead man before he speaks." Bonnie stopped Klaus as he tried to return to the tortured warlock.

klaus frowned but still he stopped to stare at Bonnie, he cocked his eyebrow expecting an explanation. however she was already quickly trying to put her plan in motion, the original hybrid did not like the glint of foly in her eyes, he would have to stop her from doing something stupidly dangerous. why was he turning on the careful one, this role of family man was cumbersome, but he was not ready to relinquish it.

"magic, binding magic." She did not explain much and she started walking toward the open door where she had stood just few minutes ago.

"Bonnie" Klaus said as a warning but she chose to ignore him. she walked until she stopped in front of a semi conscious Kal, she ignored klaus because it would only lead to an argument that would waste time. the hybrid growled but she simply rolled her eyes, and she continued to channel her magic, it was still a bit shaky after the hardship she survived, but she had a strong grip on it. she was no longer the teenager who easily had her magic taken away from her, she was most of a time a brilliant in control witch, and that was why she could overlook Klaus' fear.

She observed Kal carefully, he was far from a man putting a brave figure, he looked tired, broken ,and still he had not spoken. The Bennett witch only so one possible cause to his silence. She needed to move fast because Klaus would attempt to stop her, she placed her hands against the credulis warlock's temple.

"who is Nox?" As soon as she asked the question, a white veil covered her green irises, and she became victim to a magical transe.

When she woke up from the transe, she was in the arm of a growling hybrid. Klaus was frowning and he was looking at Kal with eyes filled with aggression. she swallowed and tried to moisturizer her dry throat.

Klaus' expression did not budge, she sighed at the thought to sit through a lesson on self preservation. it had only been a day that she recovered from her reckless heroic act, Teo was their priority, but Klaus would appreciate if she added herself on the priority list because she was definitely on his.

"I was right, torturing him won't help because his tongue and mind are magically bound to secrecy. everytime a question about Nox is asked, he can't speak or even think" she ignored what he was about to say and she left the enclosure of his protective arms.

"then death, it is ." the fangs protruded as Klaus spoke in terse manners as he grabbed the young man hair and he dragged his neck.

"Niklaus, I will handle it." Bonnie groaned and she walked out of the room. without a second glance at Kal, the original vampire followed his lover, he preferred to focus his mind on the argument to come with Bonnie.

* * *

The pair walked in the room which already contained Elijah, sabine, and Rebekah who was cradling a sleeping Teo. Niklaus was about to bark his anger at Bonnie reckless behavior but he noticed his sleeping child, he stopped a second and he carefully took the child from Rebekah's arm. Niklaus zoomed with his son out of the room, Bonnie threw a concern look around the room, and they all got the message.

"whatever it is, I am not letting you do anything." Klaus reentered the room and he was eager to tell his opinion on the situation.

Bonnie chuckled at his words, she could not believe the audacity of the hybrid, and to calm herself she walked to the bar and poured herself a glass of bourbon. she poured one for Niklaus too and she took a spot on the fluffy couch and pulled her legs up. He nonchalantly threw himself on the same couch and his head find itself on her lap.

"Is it asking too much of to simply ask you to stay put." Klaus groaned. he had leaved a thousand years and he had forgotten how awful an headache was, but thanks to Bonnie Bennett, he was reacquainted to such pain.

"I'm a competent witch and i won't sit on the sideline just to keep your worries at bay." she sighed and she dropped a kiss on his waiting lips. they stayed enlaced in a tender kiss for a long minute until Bonnie human's lung begged for air.

"but you could do that for your son." Niklaus said a bit weakly because he knew the hypocrisy, if Teo was the reason why she should sit a fight out then maybe he should do the same. Bonnie abstained herself from pointing it, she knew by simply looking at Niklaus that the man was fighting new demons.

"you can be truthful with me, i wouldn't judge or even use it against you." She stopped beating around the bush.

"for as long as i have known you, everything you did had a tragic ending. you came this close to death with your obsession to protect those who you love. if i hadn't knock you up then only god knows when you would have left Mystic Falls. you would have been another Bennett witch dying for a petrova, i had watched you for days before approaching and seducing you. loyalty and eagerness to sacrifice yourself were cardinal traits and i wanted those quality and you under my thumb." He expected some sound from Bonnie, but she listenned in silence, and she allowed him to free his mind.

"however now that you're all mine, i want you to be selfish and self preserving for my sake and Teo's one. I can't lose you, I'm not a dependent being but i simply love you.I can't live another night like yesterday, i can't deal with the thought of losing you." the words seemed to burn on his tongue, he felt naked and embarassed by his vulnerability.

"original hybrid or strongest magical creature, you're not invincible. Do i feel the need to protect and take care of you? Obviously, because i love you with so much need, but i am not planning to stop you from doing your best to protect our son and i hope to receive the same courtesy. I am no longer a teenager, I no longer jump in front of danger to save a petrova or for that matter anyone else.I have a son and a hybrid that need me to breathe, so what if i worked close to the edge. Teo needs us to do this and hold nothing back, but i promised you to survive." as soon as she finished her tirade, her lips covered Klaus'one.

Bonnie kissed him with as much passion as she could mustered, her tongue broke through the barrier of his lips, and her kiss had never been so demanding. however it was a mixed of abandon, unbreakable vow and a promise.

* * *

"it is dangerous." Sabine answered after reading through every line of the potions and spell presented to her by the Bennett witch.

it was a complicate mix of lethal poisonous ingredients, klaus was breathing behind her neck, and Bonnie seemed to be suspiciously calm. Sabine expected the hybrid to go into another tirade, but Klaus knew to keep his opinion about Bonnie's safety to himself now that they had an understanding on the matter, and the only thing that mattered was that she would always come back to him alive.

To Sabine unnecessary statement, Bonnie rolled her eyes, she knew that it was dangerous, but she simply did not care much. the past five years she adamantly avoided danger, she hid and put her life in the back burner. Her son deserved better, she wanted better for herself, and she finally had a family worth fighting for. she took the grimoire back from the bayou's witch, her finger ran against the words,and she nodded with conviction. She would do what needed to be done.

she could no longer live as she did, she wanted her child and her children to come to have a peaceful life, so she did not care how dangerous it could be. the potion she was planning to brew and the spell she wanted to use closely micmicked death, but they gave access to anyone memory even the one magically locked as kal's ones were. They needed the credulis and Nox secrets, so she had no choice.

"but can you brew it?" She asked full of hope as she glanced at the assortment of herbs and berries. she placed a golden cup on the table and she turned few more pages in her grimoire. Bonnie did not care if Sabine could not brew the potion, then she would just do it on her own and also learn the spell.

"I can but..." Sabine started hesitantly but a raised arm from Bonnie stopped the witch.

"thanks" the Bennett witch hugged Sabine , and she dropped the herbs on the table.

"you could die doing this." she said with hope to stop Bonnie, but the other young woman was filled with determination even Klaus frown did not push second thought in her mind.

understanding that nothing could break Bonnie resolution, sabine pulled a chopping board and she started cutting the belladona berries, she delicately placed them in a cup and then she started blending them. she added the aconite leaf misticulously following the grimoire instruction, and then she extended her hand toward klaus. the hybrid looked at Bonnie with the same frustration, this caring thing was heavy on his consciousness, but Teo needed to be prioritize. He bit on his wrist and poured his blood inside the concoction. Henbane and Jimson weed were added at the end.

"I have no intention to die." The petite woman spoke with confidence and she drank the final concoction. she truthfully had no desire to die , she had a family that she was not eager to abandon. she also said the sentence as a way to reassure Niklaus, she felt the fear grew in her when she noticed that he was pulling away from her. Bonnie was feeling alright, the potion seemed not to have an effect, but the look in klaus face told her the countrary. " we need to make Kal drink the same thing and then i would whisper the spell." she slurred and her tongue felt heavy. saliva was pooling in her mouth and her sweat was cold.

"I will do that." Sabine left the room with the cup and she left the couple of lover behind.

"I'm not dying." Bonnie insisted as she started to feel dizzy and she swayed to the left, her vision blurred and she felt the cold finger of death catching her forearm. tears Pooled in the corner of her eyes, the potion was reaching it peaks. " I'm not dying" She whispered as she felt backward but Klaus was fast and he caught her.

"you can't" He finally found the confidence to trust her words. she was Bonnie Bennett and if she was telling him that she would come back to him alive then she obviously would. he lifted her and led her in the room when Kal was. " do your thing witch." he said with a teasing smile as he tried to reassure her.

"aperiam mentem tuam ad me, et ostendam vobis quid viderunt in me animam (open your mind to me and show me what you saw through life)" the pronunciation was a bit off as she started to drift out of consciousness, at her last words Kal's head just sunk and few minutes later, Bonnie was following.

"it might take some hour and it won't always be peaceful." Sabine whispered the last words because Klaus hard stare intimidated her. the hybrid did not want any detail on the matter but as if the rise the stake and anguish, sabine words were echoed by whimpered and tears freely flowing on Bonnie's cheek.

"pull her out." Klaus shouted in panic and Bonnie's body became rigid in his arm, but he had no idea of what could cause such reaction.

 ** _please review._**


End file.
